Voyage vers l'est
by Nahel
Summary: Le retour! lentement mais sûrement je terminerais cette fic aussi! bien longtemps apres le premier voyage, un deuxième commence et nos héros ont bien changé enfin peut être pas tant que cela...Chap 14 bonus: livré en l'état désolée
1. Prologue: l'itinéraire

**Titre : **Voyage vers l'est

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki / originale

**Petit avertissement :** Promis !! Même s'il n' y a pas vraiment d'indication là tout de suite, cette fic concerne bien Saiyuki n'ayez pas peur.

**Genre : **Song fic, yaoi

Voilà pour ce qui est résumable

**Auteur : **Mano ou Nahel

**Disclamers : **tout ce beau monde, pour leurs incarnations antérieurs, ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage

Les incarnations actuelles sont sorti de mon cerveau et si vous les trouvez pas assez ressemblant dites le que je tente d'améliorer le travail.

Pour ce prologue c'est une chanson de Bénabar, « L'itinéraire » je vais un peu l'adapter pour que cela colle au plus prêt de mon histoire

**_Les paroles des chansons sont sous ce format là_**

Bonne lecture!

Voyage vers l'est

Prologue

Il faisait pratiquement nuit noire, quelques étoiles commençaient à scintiller dans le ciel. Sur une petite route de la campagne française, une petite voiture lourdement chargée roulait vers l'inconnu. Normalement ses occupants devaient se rendre à une fête où ils avaient été invités pour l'anniversaire de l'une de leur connaissance. Malgré un itinéraire précis, les voila perdus en plein milieu de nulle part.

Le paysage défilait devant eux alternant les portions d'autoroute quasi désertiques vue l'heure tardive, les petites routes chaotiques bordées d'arbres et quelques rares villages aux maisons éparpillées sur des kilomètres.

La petite Clio blanche roulait à une allure modérée à la recherche d'une quelconque indication. Elle poussait de temps en temps des petits crissements de fatigue vu son nombre de passager quelque peu exagéré pour la puissance de son moteur.

_**A quatre sur la banquette arrière**_

_**A six dans une petite voiture**_

_**On tourne maintenant depuis deux heures**_

_**Cette fête elle est bien quelque part.**_

A l'intérieur du véhicule, six personnes s'entassaient les unes sur les autres. Les quatre passagers de la banquette arrière étaient plus qu'à l'étroits. D'ailleurs l'un d'eux commençait à trouver que cela durait depuis trop longtemps. Il était assis sur le milieu à gauche. A cause de l'activité remuante de ses voisins de droite, il était de plus en plus obligé de s'écraser sur son voisin de gauche ce qui le dérangeait fortement. Ce grand jeune homme de dix sept ans ramena pour la énième fois ses cheveux blonds en arrière. Il faisait tellement chaud que ces mèches lui collaient au front. Sa tenue vestimentaire commençait à lui faire regretter ses jeans et sweets habituels. Son pantalon en cuir noir et la chemise en soie assortie lui donnaient l'impression d'être dans un sauna. Il soupira puis posa une main sur l'épaule du passager avant en lui demandant de lui refiler l'itinéraire.

Le copilote se retourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux verts clairs dans son regard avec un léger agacement. Romain sourit à l'idée que l'instigateur de cette sortie foireuse pouvait être aussi incommodé que lui par la chaleur qui régnait dans la petite voiture. La tenue du rouquin assis à la place avant devait être tout aussi inconfortable que la sienne : pantalon en skaï noir avec une chemise rappelant la couleur de ses cheveux.

« Si tu crois pouvoir faire mieux, te gène pas, Romain… » Dit le passager avant en lui lançant la feuille à la figure.

Le jeune homme lui décocha son regard le plus noir donnant un aspect de glace au bleu azur de ses yeux. Le copilote ne sembla pas s'en formaliser plus que nécessaire et préféra se retourner pour contempler la route. Pour le moment après un énième demi-tour, ils étaient sur l'autoroute.

Romain essayait de se concentrer. Mais comment pouvait-il espérer y arriver avec ceux de droite qui se bécotaient ? Celui de gauche qui n'arrêtait pas de s'exclamer et de s'extasier sur tout ce qu'il voyait à l'extérieur sans visiblement se préoccuper de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur ? Pour le moment, le petit brun sur sa gauche faisait des commentaires d'une intelligence rare sur les designs et l'utilité des lampadaires qu'ils croisaient sur la route. Le garçon d'un an plus jeune que lui ne semblait pas être dérangé par la chaleur. Ses vêtements se prêtaient un peu plus à cette excursion que les siens. Le petit brun portait un knicker beige avec un sweet noir ornée d'un magnifique dragon blanc.

« _Bon sang ! _» Soupira-t-il pour lui-même « _Qu'est ce que je suis venu faire dans cette galère….Ils me saoulent tous là !! Y en a pas un pour rattraper les autres !! Ces deux grands nigauds qui prennent de plus en plus de place en s'embrassant. Dire que c'est eux les plus âgés et qu'ils sont sensés nous chaperonner. Drôle d'idée qu'a eu Max de proposer son frère pour nous accompagner, il n'y a pas plus immature que son frère aîné !! »_

_**L'itinéraire est formel**_

_**On aurait du depuis longtemps **_

_**Quitter la nationale**_

_**Qu'est ce qu'on fout à Orléans**_

Romain examina le plan. Au bout de cinq minutes de réflexion intense, il indiqua au conducteur une direction qui devait logiquement les rapprocher de leur destination. Cependant il n'en fut rien. Plus ils roulaient, plus ils s'éloignaient du lieu de la fête.

Apres avoir tourné en rond un moment, Max, le rouquin à l'avant se retourna vers Romain avec un sourire ironique.

« Alors Grand chef, tu nous le trouves ce village ? »

« La ferme ! Si tu crois que c'est facile de se concentrer quand ton frère et son copain m'écrasent à moitié et que Gaël arrête pas de piailler … » Tenta d'expliquer vainement le blond sous le regard moqueur de Max.

« Je piaille pas ! » s'insurgea le petit brun en prenant un air boudeur.

« C'est ça ! Boude ça nous feras des vacances !! » jeta Romain nerveux car le rouquin le fixait toujours avec le même air narquois.

Il y eut un silence.

« Quoi ? » Reprit Romain agressif fixant Max et lui envoyant son regard le plus noir.

« Rien du tout » Répondit l'autre en souriant toujours.

« J'en ai marre ! Reprend ton itinéraire et essaye de nous sortir de là, espèce d'andouille ! » Hurlât-il en tendant le bout de papier.

Max s'en saisit et se retourna affichant toujours le même sourit ironique. Romain soupira à nouveau. Il en avait plus qu'assez de se trouver dans ce véhicule, serré comme une sardine dans une boite d'anchois. Il avait mal à la tête et commençait à sentir ses jambes s'ankyloser.

_**Quoi ? J'arrête pas de me plaindre**_

_**C'est complètement faux**_

_**J'aimerais étendre mes jambes**_

_**Je crois que je fais de la rétention d'eau.**_

Romain, pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils erraient sur la route, soupira. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le paysage continuait de défiler alternant les arbres et les champs cultivés Romain ne savait plus ce qui l'avait conduit à accepter cette sortie. A vrai dire il n'était pas vraiment chaud pour ce voyage. Mais Alex, le chauffeur de la clio et Max avaient trouvé les arguments qui avaient touché son cœur d'ours mal léché.

_**Si on reconnaît quelqu'un à ses copains**_

_**J'espère que les miens sont très très bien**_

_**J'espère surtout qu'ils savent où on va**_

_**Parce que moi vraiment, les gars, je sais pas**_

Il s'était résigné en apprenant que Gaël, un cousin éloigné d'Alex se joignait à leur petite troupe. Il connaissait Gaël depuis l'été précèdent, avec les deux autres il avait passé les dernières vacances chez le garçon. Romain appréciait beaucoup la compagnie du petit brun aux yeux étrangement ocres. Il s'en étonnait car Gaël d'un an plus jeune qu'eux, était aussi joyeux et plein de vie que lui pouvait être irascible et asocial. Peut être parce qu'il savait que Gaël et lui avaient des blessures en commun. Bien que ni lui ni le plus jeune de la bande n'en fasse le moindre étalage la solitude les avait marqué plus qu'ils ne l'admettraient tout les deux. Leur attitude n'était qu'un moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour se protéger

Malheureusement la mère d'Alex avait insisté pour que des adultes responsables les accompagnent et Max avait proposé son frère. En jetant un œil sur sa droite, Romain se demandait où la mère d'Alex avait vu quelqu'un de responsable dans le grand dadet qui depuis leur départ ne lâchait pas son petit ami qu'il avait fallut embarquer par la même occasion.

**_Une fois quittée la Nationale_**

_**Faut aller jusqu'au rond point ?**_

**_Prendre à gauche direction Bonneval_**

_**Il est où ce putain de rond point**_

A l'avant de la voiture, Alex et Max étaient complètement paumés et largués. Ils ne savaient plus où ils en étaient. L'itinéraire ne leur était plus d'aucune utilité. Romain réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à soupirer. Alex lui semblait très abattu. Le chauffeur de la petite voiture lui parut se ratatiner dans son coutume mao bleu sombre. Par le rétroviseur intérieur, Romain capta son regard bleu marqué par une profonde lassitude.

_**Ca déprime le conducteur **_

_**Qui n'avait déjà pas le moral**_

_**Une femme lui a brisé le cœur**_

_**Nous on le soutient c'est normal**_

Romain plaindrait presque Alex qui devait supporter le babillage incessant de Max à propos de l'ex petite amie du conducteur. Il se demandait si la tentative infructueuse jusque là de Max à remonter le moral du chauffeur n'était pas l'une des raisons de leur égarement.

_**Elle n'était pas digne de toi**_

**_Faut surtout pas que tu l'as regrettes_**

_**Vraiment tu mérites mieux**_

_**Elle ressemble à Jean Gabin**_

_**Nous remercies pas mon vieux**_

_**C'est fait pour ça les copains**_

Romain s'avança et donna une tape sur le haut du crâne du rouquin s'attirant un regard noir.

« Tu m'énerves à piailler dans le vide !! » expliqua t il « Cela ne nous aide pas à avancer ! Si tu te concentrais sur l'itinéraire ? En plus tu fatigues tout le monde à rabâcher la même chose depuis tout à l'heure, n'est ce pas Alex ? »

« Je t'ennuie ? » demanda le rouquin au brun qui tentait de rester concentré sur la route et sa conduite.

« Non non » Assurât-il aimablement « Seulement tu te répètes un peu…J'aimerais bien parler d'autre chose que de… »

« De cette grogniasse qui t'as quitté pour un type plus riche et plus vieux » Proposa Max comme définition de la jeune femme qui faisait encore souffrir le conducteur.

« Oui, s'il te plait Max » Demanda doucement Alex résigné à ce que l'autre continue de lui expliquer comment il devait si prendre avec les femmes pour arriver à ses fins et non plus se faire jeter.

« Ok, fallait le dire… » Émis Max se renfrognant et semblant se plonger dans la lecture de l'itinéraire.

Un silence quelque peu tendu se fit dans la voiture.

_**A gauche entrer dans le bourg**_

_**Après l'église, deuxième à droite**_

_**J'ai l'impression qu'on se goure**_

_**Qu'est ce qu'on fout sur l'autoroute ?**_

Romain se réinstalla au fond de la banquette du mieux qu'il put entre les deux autres qui n'avaient pas cessé leur embrassade et qui apparemment se fichait de leur situation. Quant à Gaël, il s'était assoupi. Sa tête dodelinait doucement.

Il regarda à l'extérieur et remarqua qu'ils s'enfonçaient maintenant dans une forêt. Elle lui fit l'impression étrange de se refermer sur eux. Romain se sentit oppressé, comme si une menace planait sur eux. Invisible encore, elle semblait se préciser plus ils s'enfonçaient sur la route rendue de plus en plus difficile par les ornières et le manque de visibilité nocturne.

Normalement, ils n'auraient jamais dû entrer dans une telle forêt. Il soupira à nouveau alors que la tête de Gaël se cala contre son épaule. Etrangement, il se sentit rassuré et ne pu empêcher un sourire de se poser sur ses lèvres.

_**On a bien tenté d'appeler**_

_**On n'a laissé que des messages**_

_**J'imagine les portables bien rangés**_

_**Dans les blousons sur un lit à l'étage.**_

_**Tant pis pour cette fête, on l'a trouvera jamais**_

_**L'itinéraire par la fenêtre, va tout droit**_

_**On verra bien**_

Romain regarda l'heure qu'il était. Jamais ils ne trouveraient cette fête. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ils était complètement perdus. Le plus urgent était de sortir de cette forêt isolée et de s'arrêter dans un village pour se reposer et pour y voir plus clair au lever du jour.

Il fit part de cette idée aux deux autres qui acquiescèrent de bons cœurs, fatigués eux aussi de tourner sans savoir où ils allaient. Romain crut voir dans leur regard qu'eux aussi n'étaient pas très rassurés de s'enfoncer dans cette forêt à l'air lugubre. Il leur sourit pour les encourager.

_**Serrés à six dans une petite voiture**_

_**J'échangerais pas ma place**_

_**Même si on va dans le mur**_

Alors qu'ils faisaient route pour sortir de la forêt, un animal ressemblant à un paon traversa devant eux et fit la roue en plein milieu de la route obligeant Alex à faire une embardée qui les projeta tous dans un fossé.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous inconscient dans la voiture, l'animal se changea en une étrange femme dont la tenue était des plus provocante .Elle s'avança vers la voiture d'une démarche très chaloupée et observa les passagers avec un sourire.

« J'en ai mis du temps à vous retrouver. Mais maintenant que je vous tiens, je ne vais pas en rester là. Je crois que je vais avoir un divertissement à la hauteur de mes espérances. Il y a si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu mon cher Konzen »

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapitre 01: Hello

**Titre: **Voyage vers l'est

Chapitre 1 Hello

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki / originale

**Genre : **Song fic, yaoi

Voilà pour ce qui est résumable

**Auteur : **Mano

**Disclamers : **tout ce beau monde, dans ses incarnations antérieurs ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage

Les incarnations actuelles sont sorti de mon cerveau et si vous les trouvez pas assez ressemblant dites le que je tente d'améliorer le travail.

Tableau des réincarnations : Romain Sanzo // Gaël Goku // Alex Hakkai // Max Gojyo

Pour ce chapitre un, j'ai choisi une chanson de Evanescence, « Hello »

_**Les paroles des chansons sont sous ce format là (la traduction est ici)  
**_

_Sous ce format il s'agit des souvenirs des protagonistes et les voix intérieures._

**Précision :** Comme suggérée par Orion6317, j'ai mis une traduction des paroles des chansons. Etant loin d'être billingue j'espère ne pas avoir dénaturé les textes.Si vous avez des conseils je suis preneuse!

Bonne lecture !

**Voyage vers l'est**

**Chapitre 01 :** Hello

_Dans une cours d'école, un enfant était entouré par quelques autres plus âgés. Des mots lancés, les gamins sont méchants et blessants pour le petit garçon. Ce dernier recroquevillé sur lui-même, se contentait de pleurer. Malheureux de les écouter, il laissait ses larmes inonder son visage._

_« C'est _un modifié_ ! Il se croit plus fort et plus intelligent mais il ne vaut rien !! Il n'a pas de parents, pas de maison !! Mon père dit que les gens comme lui sont des monstres !! Il a grandi dans une éprouvette »_

_Les insultes lui glissèrent dessus comme la pluie._

« Pourquoi ces souvenirs reviennent-ils me hanter maintenant ? » Se demanda Romain

**_Playground school bell rings again (Dans la cours de récréation,la cloche sonne encore )  
_**

**_Rain clouds come to play again (Les nuages de pluie viennent jouer à nouveau )_**

Une autre voix résonna dans sa tête augmentant la migraine qui le taraudait. Il ne la reconnut pas. Il était même incapable de savoir si cette voix était réelle ou non, tellement il avait mal au crâne. Elle s'adressa à lui avec fermeté et un certain détachement qui le pétrifia.

_« Je déteste toujours autant la pluie.»_

Romain réalisa alors qu'il était allongé, sous la pluie, sur un sol dur et trempé. Il n'avait pas seulement mal à la tête : sa cheville droite le faisait aussi souffrir ainsi que son dos. Sa tête reposait sur quelque chose de plus confortable que le sol. Il ne se rappelait de rien : ni de ce qui c'était passé ni à qui pouvait appartenir cette voix qui continuait son monologue. La voix raisonnait dans sa tête.

**_Has no one told you she's not breathing? (Personne ne t'a-t-il dit qu'elle ne respirait plus ? )_**

"_J'aurais préférer continuer à dormir en toi" _soupira la voix avec tristesse mais elle reprit résignée. _« Tu devrais revenir à toi et emmener tes compagnons loin de cet endroit. Cette forêt est dangereuse pour vous tous. Il n'est peut être pas trop tard pour faire marche arrière. »_

**_Hello, I'm your mind giving you (Bonjour, je suis ton esprit te donnant )_**

**_Someone to talk to hello (Quelqu'un à qui dire bonjour)_**

Romain se souvint de leur mésaventure. Il se revit expliquer aux autres qu'ils devraient s'arrêter dans un village et oublier cette maudite fête. Alex et Max avaient acquiescés. Gaël dormait toujours sa tête appuyée contre son épaule. Alors que le conducteur tentait de les sortir de la forêt, un animal avait jailli provoquant une embardée, puis l'accident. Il avait juste eut le temps de serrer le petit brun contre lui avant que le choc ne lui fasse perdre conscience.

« J'ai dû prendre un sacré coup sur le crâne pour entendre des voix » Pensa-t-il luttant contre sa douleur.

**_If I smile and don't believe ( Si je souris et n'y crois pas )_**

**_Soon I know, I'll wake from this dream ( C'est que je sais que bientôt je vais me réveiller de ce rêve )_**

"_Urusei!!"_Reprit la voix durement coupant court à la tentative de Romain de se convaincre qu'il était victimed'hallucinations_. « Ecoute-moi pour une fois ! »_

**_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken ( N'essaie pas de me réparer, je ne suis pas brisée )_**

"_Je te connais puisque j'ai grandi avec toi. J'étais scellé dans ton âme… D'ailleurs je ne comptais pas revenir. Apparemment les dieux en ont décidé autrement mais il n'est peut être pas encore trop tard pour éviter le pire et faire demi-tour. »_

**_Hello I'm the lie living for you ( Bonjour, je suis le mensonge vivant pour toi)_**

**_So you can hide ( Ainsi tu peux te cacher ) _**

**_Don't cry (Ne pleure pas... )_**

Romain vit défiler sa vie devant lui. D'abord ses souvenirs les plus récents, comme sa rencontre avec Gaël, et celle avec Alex et Max qui remontait à plus longtemps. Puis il se remémora des événements de plus en plus anciens. De nombreux évènements lui revenait en mémoire, certains que Romain avaient crut avoir totalement oubliés et d'autres qui le hantaient encore dans ses cauchemars. Comme cette cours d'école où il se retrouvait seul à affronter la méchanceté des autres enfants.

La voix s'était tue en lui pour lui laisser le choix. Il pouvait décider de tout arrêter ici, maintenant.

C'était à lui de prendre la décision finale.

« Romain !!!! » Entendit-il hurler loin de là où il se trouvait. Il reconnut la voix qui l'appelait : Gaël !

Il se souvint qu'il n'était plus seul.

**_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping ( Soudain, je sais que je ne suis pas en train de dormir )_**

Romain revint à lui. Les trois autres étaient là près de lui inquiets. Sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Gaël. Le petit brun, en larmes, se tenait douloureusement le bras doit. Max assit à côté d'eux, épongeait la plaie qu'il avait au front. Quant à Alex, il boitait en s'approchant après avoir semblât-il à Romain examiné les environs. La pluie qu'il sentait tomber sur lui, rendait leurs visages flous.

**_Hello I'm still here ( Bonjour, je suis toujours là )_**

**_All that's left of yesterday. (Tout ce qui reste d'hier )_**

A l'image actuelle se superposa celle d'un lointain passé. Romain ne vit plus ses amis mais d'autres qui ne lui était pas inconnus. A la place de Gaël, il vit un garçon avec un sourire franc et un étrange diadème autours du front. Max ressemblait à son image actuelle mise à part la longueur de ses cheveux et leur couleur plus pourpre que rousse. Pour finir, Alex était plus mince et portait une drôle de boucle d'oreille et un monocle. Il sentit que la voix qui venait de s'éveiller en lui connaissait ces autres personnes et qu'elles étaient importantes pour elle.

La voix qui le hantait reprit agacée.

_« Pourquoi est-elle intervenu ? Que manigance-t-elle encore ?? »_

« De qui parles-tu ? » questionna Romain à voix haute au plus grand étonnement des trois autres.

« Romain ? » l'interrogea Max se faisant le porte parole de l'inquiétude des deux autres.

_« Kanzeon Bosatsu _» murmura doucement la voix dans son esprit.

Romain ne put se retenir de répéter le nom à haute voix ce qui fit sursauter ses camarades. Alex lui tendit alors un papier.

« C'était à côté de nous à notre réveil, accroché à l'intérieur de la poche de ta chemise » Expliqua-t-il pendant que Romain jetait un œil sur ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur.

Il put lire :

« Pour obtenir certaines réponses et par ailleurs récupérer votre véhicule et vos deux camarades, prenez la route vers l'est, je vous y attendrais avec impatience. »

Le message était signé : Kanzeon Bosatsu.

Romain eut comme l'impression que la voix qui lui martelait la tête soupirait au fur et à mesure qu'il déchiffrait le message.

« Qui est ce ? » Demanda-t-il à haute voix et commençant à se relever, tanguant quand la douleur de sa cheville droite se rappela à lui.

« Aucune idée » Répondit Alex « J'ai examiné les environs et je n'ai rien vu, ce qui rend toute cette histoire plus que bizarre. Pas la moindre trace de l'accident, ni d'un autre véhicule ni de l'oiseau qui a traversé. Il n'y a rien à part nous et ce chemin qui est orienté est ouest.

« Tu m'étonnes là !! » Ironisa Max, puis il reprit avec colère « Je me moque de savoir qui est cette bonne femme !! Moi, je ne veux pas moisir ici et je tient à récupérer mon frangin en un seul morceau alors…Nous n'avons pas le choix !! Mettons nous en route !! »

Romain était du même avis que Max contrairement à la voix qui s'insurgeait en lui avec vigueur.

_« Non mais lui alors !! Malgré toutes ces années il se laissera toujours influencé par ses histoires de famille !! Si vous vous dirigez vers l'est, elle se servira à nouveau de nous !! »_

« Qui est ce ? » répéta Romain sans se préoccuper de la réaction inquiète de ses compagnons qui le fixèrent avec de grands yeux ébahis.

_« Une divinité bouddhiste…Elle doit s'ennuyer. Pour se distraire, elle a dû décider de nous réveiller »_ Expliqua la voix. « _Tu devrais arrêter de me parler à haute voix, j'entend très bien tes pensées et cela évitera à tes amis de croire que le coup que tu as pris sur le crâne est plus grave qu'il n'y parait, ne ? »_

« Hum » Marmonna Romain en examinant la forêt qui les entourait « _Et toi qui es tu ?? _»

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Romain ? » L'interrogea Gaël. Celui-ci avait un air si inquiet que le blond en fut gêné.

« Ca va » assurât-il d'une voix ferme pour rassurer le brun et les deux autres.

La voix reprit dans sa tête, légèrement calmé. Romain eut la sensation qu'elle se concentrait sur Gaël ou peut être sur celui que Gaël avait été.

_« Je ne suis plus rien. Mais il y a très longtemps, très très longtemps, j'ai été Genjo Sanzo. »_

_« Connaît pas »_ Pensa Romain. Il reprit la parole à haute voix, s'exprimant à l'intention de ses compagnons et de celui qui le hantait. « Nous devons nous rendre où cette femme nous attend. Car je pense qu'elle pourra nous expliquer ce qui se passe, et ce qu'elle attend de nous. Je ne crois pas que fuir soit une solution ! »

« Fuir ??? » S'étonna Alex

« Laisse tomber » répondit Romain avec un demi sourire. « Je réfléchissais à haute voix. Par où se situe l'est alors ? »

Alex lui indiqua le chemin qui s'éloignait sur sa gauche. Romain commença à s'avancer rapidement suivit par les trois autres. Dans sa tête, la présence lui répétait qu'il allait regretter de ne pas l'avoir écouter.

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapitre 02: From way before

**Titre: **Voyage vers l'est

Chapitre 2 : From way before

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki / originale

**Genre : **Song fic, yaoi

Voilà pour ce qui est résumable

**Auteur : **Mano

**Disclamers : **tout ce beau monde, dans ses incarnations antérieurs ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage

Les incarnations actuelles sont sorti de mon cerveau et si vous les trouvez pas assez ressemblant dites le que je tente d'améliorer le travail.

Tableau des réincarnations : Romain Sanzo // Gaël Goku // Alex Hakkai // Max Gojyo

Pour ce chapitre deux, j'ai choisi une chanson de l'album Saiyuki Image volume 2, « From way before… »

_**Les paroles des chansons sont sous ce format là **__**(la traduction est ici)**_

_Sous ce format il s'agit des souvenirs des protagonistes et les voix intérieures._

**Précision :** Comme suggérée par Orion6317, j'ai mis une traduction des paroles des chansons. Etant loin d'être billingue j'espère ne pas avoir dénaturé les textes.Si vous avez des conseils je suis preneuse!_  
_

Bonne lecture !!

**Voyage vers l'est**

**Chapitre 2:** From way before…

Comme Romain s'était mis en route en direction de l'est, les trois autres en firent autant. Leur groupe avait quand même une drôle d'allure pour de simples promeneurs égarés en pleine nuit, au beau milieu d'une forêt. Le blond et Alex boitaient chacun d'une jambe différente mais avançaient tout de même d'un bon pas. Max suivait leur rythme sans trop de difficulté maintenant un mouchoir sur sa plaie au front qui ne saignait pratiquement plus.

Seul Gaël semblait avoir du mal à suivre la marche forcée imposé par ses trois aînés. Il était le plus petit en taille et par l'âge mais il se savait aussi résistant qu'eux, voir même plus. Alors pourquoi avait-il cette impression de malaise qui l'empêchait d'avancer ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Ce sentiment augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les bois.

Pourtant il avait l'habitude de la forêt et de la nuit. Il avait grandit au milieu des bois dans une ferme quasi à l'écart de toute la civilisation moderne. Alors pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas à l'aise dans cet endroit ? Qu'est-ce qui l'oppressait ?

Son bras droit blessé dans l'accident ne le faisait pratiquement plus souffrir. Il en avait aussi l'habitude. Depuis toujours dans son souvenir, il avait été résistant à la douleur. Plusieurs fois par le passé, il avait fait preuve d'une force surprenante pour un enfant de son âge.

C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle sa mère adoptive avait choisi de vivre ainsi à l'écart des autres. Ceux qui le regardait de travers, ceux qui se moquaient de lui et de ses origines inconnues. Ceux qui le prenaient pour un monstre.

Gaël se souvenait encore de la réaction de rejet qu'avait eut les gens en le découvrant un jour dans cette forêt, il y avait près de dix ans maintenant. Sans la tante d'Alex, ils l'auraient lynché sans aucun remord. Mais la femme s'était interposée, choisissant d'élever l'enfant contre l'avis de tous. Puis il avait fait la connaissance d'Alex, son cousin, et de ses deux amis.

Gaël n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs remontant avant qu'on ne le découvre. Mais il se souvenait parfaitement des premiers mots qu'il avait échangés avec Romain. Justement il fut tiré de sa réflexion par la voix de son ami.

« Gaël !? Tu nous suis ? » Demanda avec une pointe d'inquiétude le blond qui s'était arrêté pour l'attendre.

**_Take my hand right now (Prend ma main maintenant )_**

**_Just slowly open your eyes (ouvrent lentement tes yeux )_**

**_Remember me from way before? (Te souviens-tu de moi au temps d'avant ? )_**

**_On and on we go (Indéfiniment nous allons)_**

**_Until we find what we've been searching for (jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions ce que nous avions tant cherché )_**

Gaël fit un petit sourire tentant de rassurer son aîné. Mais une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Romain posa une main sur son front encore plus préoccupé que la minute d'avant.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu es tout pâle… »

« Je vais bien » Répondit Gaël repoussant doucement la main qui était sur son front.

Il eut comme un vertige. La silhouette devant lui devint floue. Il ne reconnut pas Romain, mais cru voir une autre personne qu'il connaissait bien. Un homme vêtu d'une étrange robe et portant un parchemin autours des épaules. Un nom s'imposa dans sa tête comme surgissant de très loin dans sa mémoire : Sanzo !

Gaël s'accrocha à Romain à moitié inconscient.

« Gaël !! » S'entendit-il appeler puis plus rien.

**_If you can just believe (Si tu pouvais juste croire)_**

_**In you and me to see (en toi et moi pour voir) **_

**_There's no need for you to hide_ (qu'il n'y a aucun besoin pour toi de te cacher) **

_**Cry alone anymore' cause I will ( De pleurer seul parce que )**_

_**Share my life with you (je partagerai ma vie avec toi)**_

_Gaël était assis dans son arbre préféré sur l'une des branches porteuses les plus hautes. Ce chêne, sur un petit promontoire au dessus de chez lui, dominait toute la vallée. Il avait l'habitude de se réfugier là quand les choses n'allaient pas comme il le voulait. Sa mère venait de lui annoncer l'arrivée imminente d'invités. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de voir des étrangers. Le matin même des enfants du village étaient montés jusqu'à leur ferme pour l'insulter. Il imaginait que des étrangers seraient encore moins sympathiques … Or il était fatigué de subir les sarcasmes des autres._

_Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de son neveu donc de son cousin. Mais cela ne signifiait rien pour lui. _

_Il était donc là haut perché quand une silhouette s'était avancée vers le promontoire. Il avait examiné avec énormément de méfiance le jeune homme qui s'approchait de son domaine. Il avait été surpris par la couleur de ses cheveux. Il n'avait jamais vu d'homme avec des cheveux aussi clairs et lumineux._

_Le garçon ne l'avait pas vue et il s'appuya contre le tronc fixant le paysage devant lui. Il soupira. Gaël par une acrobatie s'était suspendu par les pieds pour se laisser tomber juste à la hauteur du visage de l'étrange garçon. Il glissa une main dans la chevelure de Romain tirant énergiquement dessus._

_Romain grimaça fermant les yeux puis leva la tête vers son agresseur._

_« Aie !! Non mais ça ne va pas !!!!?? » s'exclama-t-il lançant un regard noir à Gaël qui lui fit son plus beau sourire._

_L'espace d'un instant tout sembla se figer autour d'eux alors que leurs regards se croisèrent._

Les images et les mots de son passé se mélangèrent à d'autres qu'il croyait perdu à tout jamais. Tout s'embrouillait et se malaxaient dans sa tête :

_« Ne me laisse pas tout seul ici, Sanzo », «J'ai faim… », « Je deviendrais fort pour ne pas mourir devant lui »_

_« Comment t'appelles tu ?... Romain… quel nom étrange … », « Je t'attendais, Romain maintenant que tu es là je sais que je ne serais plus seul »_

**_This world can be too tough when you alone (Ce monde peut être si dur quand tu es seul) _**

**_But you seem to be so far… OH tell me…(mais tu sembles être si loin... OH dit moi pourquoi... ) _**

Une voix anxieuse qui l'appelait le tira de ses souvenirs. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, croisant le regard bleu clair de Romain. Alex et Max se tenaient près d'eux deux, inquiets, enfin autant que Romain à première vue. Il pleuvait toujours ce qui brouilla à nouveau sa vue. Il vit à nouveau Romain avec l'apparence du type étrange mais cette fois l'apparence de Max et Alex changea aussi. Ils lui rappelaient aussi des gens qu'il avait connu, mais il ne savait plus où et quand. Sa tête lui faisait mal et contrairement aux autres douleurs qu'il avait pu avoir, celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille. Gaël gémit.

« Gaël !! » Hurla Romain.

_« Non…Goku !! Je ne sais pas ce que cette foutu déesse nous prépare mais je ne la laisserais pas lui faire du mal »_

Romain avait énormément de mal à garder son sang froid. Entre la voix qui s'inquiétait et sa propre inquiétude, il avait du mal à faire face. Il devait pourtant se contrôler. Leur situation ne lui permettait pas de craquer. Voyant que le petit brun était quasi inconscient et délirait, il le chargea sur son dos et se releva. Romain se remit en marche pliant légèrement sous le poids de son fardeau.

Alex et Max lui proposèrent de le relayer par la suite. Il ne répondit que par un hochement de tête préférant garder ses forces pour marcher.

Il s'écoula un moment avant qu'il ne sente Gaël remué.

« Romain ? » Demanda le petit brun en s'accrochant plus fort à ses épaules.

**_But you seem to be so far… OH tell me…(mais tu sembles être si loin.. OH dit moi pourquoi... )_**

« Oui ? » Répondit-il continuant d'avancer.

« Tu pleures ? »

**_Why you're cry now (Pourquoi pleures tu maintenant?) _**

**_I'm standing by your side ( je me tiens prêt de toi ) _**

**_Tell me why your tears are blue (dit moi pourquoi tes larmes sont bleues) _**

**_And how to stop them too (et comment les arrêter aussi ) _**

**_Tell me what you want from me I'll do it just for you (dis-moi que ce que tu veux de moi je le ferai seulement pour toi ) _**

**_Just because I want to see you smile again (Uniquement parce que je veux te voir sourire à nouveau ) _**

Romain réalisât alors effectivement sans qu'il s'en aperçoive il s'était mis à pleurer. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce l'autre qui pleurait ?

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce doit être à cause de la pluie… » Tenta-t-il d'expliquer

_« Complètement ridicule comme explication » _soupira la voix dans sa tête. _« Et ce n'est pas moi qui pleure ! »_

« _Fous-moi la paix !! _» pensa-t-il à l'intention de la voix puis il reprit la parole pour Gaël «Comment te sens-tu ? Tu aurais dû nous le dire que tu étais blessé… »

« C'est pas en rapport avec l'accident » l'interrompit Gaël. « C'est que depuis qu'on s'enfonce dans cette forêt, j'ai mal à la tête comme si elle allait exploser »

_« C'est à cause de Kanzeon, alors…Elle me le paiera, sale vermine qui se délecte de voir les autres se débattre pour vivre !! Qu'a-t-elle en tête ?? »_

La voix qui lui martelait le crâne depuis l'accident, semblait enrager de voir Gaël aussi faible. Elle en rendait responsable la femme qui les avaient « invité » à la rejoindre. Romain en déduisait qu'ils se connaissaient, ou qu'ils avaient déjà eus à faire l'un à l'autre.

« Romy ? » entendit-il Gaël l'appeler « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit quand on c'est rencontré ? »

« Parfaitement » répondit Romain sans prêter plus d'attention au surnom dont le petit brun venait de l'affubler. « Qui pourrait oublier quand on lui demande si c'est pas douloureux d'avoir les cheveux blonds ??? »

« Non… Après quand j'ai dit que tu étais celui que j'attendais… » reprit le garçon en s'appuyant contre son dos. « Tu as souri…Je préfère quand tu souris...J'ai toujours préféré quand tu plaisantais plutôt que quand tu me criais dessus. Quand tu souris je me sens moins seul, Sanzo »

Romain s'arrêta interloqué. Gaël venait bien de l'appeler Sanzo ? Comment pouvait il savoir que l'autre était là, en lui ? Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, tentant d'apercevoir le visage de Gaël. Celui-ci semblait s'être endormis paisiblement contre lui. Le mal de tête dont s'était plein le garçon quelques minutes auparavant semblait l'avoir laissé en paix.

**_We could make it through (Nous pourrions le faire )_**

**_If we hold on to ourselves (si nous comptions sur nous même)_**

**_When times are hard you have my shoulder (quand les temps sont durs tu as mon épaule )_**

**_I believe in you (Parce que je crois en toi )_**

**_Because I know you were there from way before. (puisque je sais que tu étais là au temps d'avant..)_**

_« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?? Il m'a reconnu ?? Ou bien m'a-t-il senti en toi ? Pourquoi est il aussi faible ??? » _S'inquiétait la voix dans son crâne. Romain n'avait aucune réponse à lui apporter. Il se posait les même questions plus quelques autres qui devraient attendre qu'ils trouvent cette déesse.

Il se remit en marche pour rattraper Alex et Max qui avaient pris un peu d'avance et qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Alex en se penchant sur lui pour examiner Gaël.

« Gaël délire. Son état doit être plus inquiétant qu'on n'aurait cru. Il faut nous dépêcher… » Expliqua Romain d'une voix nerveuse et inquiète que les deux autres ne lui connaissait pas.

« Bien sûr qu'il faut vous presser jeunes gens !! Et c'est pour cela que vous perdez du temps en palabres ??!! » interrompit une voix puissante.

Ils se retournèrent vers l'est. Un peu plus loin de là, se tenait une femme qui malgré le temps exécrable ne portait qu'une petite robe aux échancrures plus que provocante. La pluie ne semblait pas la gêner. Elle les fixait avec un air hautain et désinvolte, les mains sur les hanches.

_« Kanzeon Bosatsu »_ murmura la voix dans l'esprit de Romain.

« C'est bien moi, Haut moine Genjo Sanzo ! J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous retient ici alors que je vous attend pour une affaire urgente » Demanda la déesse avec un ton si tranchant que la voix préféra se taire pour ignorer la présence de la femme.

Au grand étonnement de tous, elle se mit à rire.

« Toujours aussi facile de te mettre en colère » dit elle « Allez, suivez moi, je vais vous fournir quelques renseignements qui vous aideront à comprendre dans quelle situation nous sommes. »

Elle s'approcha de Romain sans bruit et sans qu'ils ne la virent se déplacer. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux bruns de Gaël découvrant son visage.

« Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de se laisser aller, Son Goku…Ce n'est que le début du voyage »

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapitre 03: Ready for the good times

**Titre: **Voyage vers l'est

Chapitre 3: Ready for the good times?

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki / originale

**Genre : **Song fic, yaoi

Voilà pour ce qui est résumable

**Auteur : **Mano

**Disclamers : **tout ce beau monde, dans ses incarnations antérieurs ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage

Les incarnations actuelles sont sorti de mon cerveau et si vous les trouvez pas assez ressemblant dites le que je tente d'améliorer le travail.

Tableau des réincarnations : Romain Sanzo // Gaël Goku // Alex Hakkai // Max Gojyo

Pour ce chapitre trois, j'ai choisi une chanson de Shakira, « Ready for the good times ? »

_**Les paroles des chansons sont sous ce format là (la traduction est ici)**_

_Sous ce format il s'agit des souvenirs des protagonistes et les voix intérieures. _

Bonne lecture!

**Voyage vers l'est**

**Chapitre 03: **Ready for the good times?

Kanzeon Bosatsu les guida, tout les quatre de l'autre côté de la colline.

Romain remarqua une petite maison encontre bas, dans une clairière.

Il vérifia que Gaël dormait toujours derrière lui et se mit en marche à la suite d'Alex et Max qui suivaient la déesse à la démarche chaloupée.

Il faisait toujours nuit et la pluie continuait de tomber, froide et pénétrante.

En arrivant devant la maison dont l'aspect était plus que délabré : le toit devait être aussi étanche qu'une éponge, les murs étaient lézardés de fissures larges et ravinés par la pluie, ils furent accueillit par un pépiement aiguë et par une étrange bête volante blanche qui sans hésiter se posa sur l'épaule d'Alex.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que … ? » demanda le brun en essayant de maîtriser sa surprise.

« Votre moyen de transport pour les jours à venir » répondit la déesse avec un sourire. « Enfin, si vous acceptez de remplir la mission que j'ai pour vous » continua-t-elle plus persuasive.

Pendant qu'Alex et Max examinaient le petit animal blanc posé sur l'épaule du brun, Romain avait énormément de mal à supporter la colère et les remarques irritées de Sanzo.

La bestiole ressemblait à un petit dragon blanc avec un cou très fin et long, avec deux ailes membraneuses et une queue hérissée de petites pointes piquantes.

Il ne cessait de pépier sur l'épaule d'Alex en se frottant contre sa joue.

« Moyen de transport ? » demanda Max

« _Mais elle va nous dire pourquoi elle a besoin de nous à la fin ?? Elle ne peut pas faire quelque chose pour Goku ? Après tout c'est une déesse elle pourrait essayer de se rendre utile ! J'aurai pu imaginer qu'avec le temps, elle aurait retenu la leçon !! »_

Kanzeon continuait à sourire mais Romain eut l'impression qu'elle faisait un gros effort pour se contenir.

Elle devait entendre Sanzo, et ne pas apprécier les remarques que lui adressait la voix sans aucune marque de respect.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la masure et les invita à entrer.

L'intérieur de la maison était nettement plus accueillant et chaleureux que l'extérieur le laissait à penser. Kanzeon fit signe à Romain de déposer Gaël sur un canapé douillet et confortable, alors que d'un autre côté elle les invitait à s'asseoir autours d'une table richement garnit en nourriture et boissons.

« Je ne vois pas mon frère et son petit ami, où sont ils ? » Interrogea Max inquiet.

« Comme je n'ai pas besoin d'eux je les ai renvoyé chez eux. Vous devez bien vous rendre compte tout de même que vous n'êtes plus dans la réalité telle que vous la connaissez ? » Demanda la déesse en s'adressant plus particulièrement à Max et Alex.

Les deux intéressés se contentèrent d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

Ils avaient vu trop de chose inexplicable pour ne pas admettre ce qu'elle leur racontait.

De plus sans vraiment qu'ils en aient conscience, ils sentaient quelques chose en eux qui les poussait à la croire mais aussi à se méfier d'elle.

Leurs réflexions intérieures ne semblèrent pas échapper à Kanzeon qui sourit.

Puis elle se tourna vers Romain qui était resté prés de son ami toujours inconscient.

« Tu as bien changé, Mon cher neveu ! Même Genjo Sanzo n'était pas aussi sentimentaliste et inquiet pour ce gamin mal élevé ! »

« Je m'appelle Romain ! » se fâcha le blond en lui lançant son regard le plus sombre. « Si vous êtes réellement une déesse avec autant de pouvoir que cela pourquoi ne soignez-vous pas Gaël ? »

« _Bien envoyé ! »_ fit la voix dans sa tête.

« Je ne peux rien pour lui. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ais conduit à moi. Vous seul pouvez le conduire à sa renaissance. » Avoua La femme en se laissant tomber sur une chaise avec lassitude.

« Renaissance ? » Demanda Alex tout en caressant la tête du petit dragon qui continuait de piailler sur son épaule.

« Son Goku n'est jamais mort » Révéla la déesse en fixant Romain droit dans les yeux. « L'empereur a trouvé bien pire comme punition à cause d'évènements… »

**_I don't wanna clear the cobwebs from my head (Je ne veux pas dégager les toiles d'araignée de ma tête. )_**

**_Time will bring them back I bet (Le temps les ramènera, je parie )_**

« _Ca suffit ! » _Hurlât la voix dans sa tête.

Romain se releva d'un bond comme électrocuté et fixa la déesse avec encore plus de colère que précédemment.

Kanzeon ne bougea pas, bien qu'impressionnée par le ton employé par Sanzo, elle devait lui faire regarder la vérité.

**_So if you hear me say that I believe in love (Ainsi si tu m'entends dire que je crois à l'amour. )_**

**_Don't make me feel ashamed (Ne m'en rends pas honteuse )_**

« Tu dois savoir Sanzo ce qu'il est advenu après ta mort ! » réussit-elle à dire en gardant son regard dans celui de Romain. Mais ce n'est pas à lui que s'adressait la déesse.

Romain le savait.

Il sentit la présence en lui frémir et se recroqueviller, honteuse sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous révéler tous les détails, cela pourrait réduire vos chances de réussite…Mais je peux vous certifier que tout ne s'est pas finit à votre mort à tout les trois…En fait cela ne s'est jamais finit, ce voyage vers l'ouest… » Acheva tristement la déesse.

**_I used to sing the saddest songs (J'avais l'habitude de chanter les chansons les plus tristes)_**

**_And while in the meantime roaches used to climb my door (et pendant ce temps les cafards grimpaient après ma porte )_**

**_Falling back down to the floor (tombant dos sur le sol)_**

La déesse s'arrêta.

Ses yeux se firent vagues comme perdus dans des souvenirs lointains et douloureux.

Elle secoua la tête et reprit la parole.

« Apres votre disparition, il ne restait que Son Goku. Inconsolable et incontrôlable. L'Empereur Céleste prit une décision importante pour éliminer la menace qu'il représentait. Il décida de l'enfermer à nouveau pour l'éternité en lui apposant un moyen de contrôle plus efficace que le diadème. »

**_I used to read survival guides (Je lisais des guides de survie )_**

**_When my world was full of seven legged cats (quand mon monde était rempli de chat à sept jambes)_**

**_But here I am with eight more lives (mais me voici avec encore huit vies)_**

« Comment sommes nous mort ? » Demanda Alex qui trouvait étonnant que Kanzeon ne commence pas son récit par là.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous révéler les détails, mais je peux vous dire qu'il a fallut que celui qui avait commandité votre fin, déploie plus d'atout qu'il n'escomptait au départ. Vous lui avez mis énormément de bâton dans les roues !! » Répondit elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Puis elle se leva et s'approcha du canapé où était étendu Gaël.

Romain après une hésitation la laissa s'approcher du garçon toujours inconscient.

Elle souleva le sweet-shirt de Gaël et le tourna légèrement pour que les trois autres puissent voir son dos. A la base de la nuque du garçon, il y avait une marque en forme de carré rouge dont le coté gauche semblait se prolonger vers son dos.

Gaël gémit et sous leurs yeux le trait se prolongea par une forme sinueuse qui s'enroulait sur elle-même. La deuxième forme disparut.

Mais il leur parut évident que le trait rouge s'était allongé.

« C'est une malédiction. Un scellé puissant si vous préférez. Il est entrain d'apparaître pour s'effacer ce qui aura pour conséquence deux évènements terribles. Le premier Son Goku retrouvera entièrement la mémoire. Le second il retrouvera toute sa puissance, ce que l'Empereur Céleste ne peut permettre. Pour éviter les problèmes il est nécessaire de reconduire Son Goku au Mont Gokyou, là ou il avait été enfermé la première fois. »

« Pourquoi le fait de retrouver la mémoire pourrait être un danger » Demanda Max étonné et intrigué malgré lui par toute cette histoire qui lui paraissait fantasque.

« Ah ça ! Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt, par vous-même, quand votre propre mémoire s'éveillera à son tour… » Fit d'un ton énigmatique la déesse en regardant un à un les trois garçons.

_« Que se passera-t-il une fois que nous aurons ramené Goku là bas ? »_ S'inquiéta la voix

« Il sera libéré » Dit Kanzeon prouvant à Romain qu'elle entendait bien la présence en lui. « Mais pour cela vous devez vous dépêcher ! Vous devez être au Mont Gokyou avant que le scellé ne soit complètement levé. »

« Que deviendra Gaël ? » S'inquiéta Romain retournant auprès du garçon brun.

Il y eut un silence.

Kanzeon hésitait à répondre.

« Romain ? » Murmura Gaël en levant une main doucement vers le blond qui s'était accroupis vers lui.

**_I m ready for the good times (Je suis prête pour les bon moments)_**

**_I m ready for the good times (Je suis prête pour les bon moments)_**

_**Ready to get it on (Prête à prendre le dessus)**_

**_I m ready for the good times (Je suis prête pour les bon moments)_**

**_I m ready for the good times (Je suis prête pour les bon moments_**

_**Now that I'm not alone (Maintenant que je ne suis plus seule)**_

« Oui ? » Répondit-il en saisissant la main qui lui parut glacé.

« Ca sent bon … J'ai faim. Es ce que tu pourrais… » Dit le plus jeune de la bande en souriant.

Romain soupira et sourit à son tour.

Il se leva pour aller chercher de quoi manger sur là table.

_« Il n'a pas changé, d'un poil pendant toutes ces années »_ Marmonna la voix en lui. Mais Romain senti que celui qui le hantait était tout aussi soulagé que lui que Gaël ait reprit connaissance.

Comme il leur tournait le dos, il ne remarqua pas l'échange de regard entre Kanzeon et Gaël. La déesse sursauta puis détournât un instant son regard des yeux ocres qui lui retournaient une image d'elle-même dont elle n'était pas fière.

**_I don't wanna look at fashion magazines (Je ne veux pas regarder des revues de mode)_**

**_While someone does my nails ( tandis que quelqu'un me fait les ongles )_**

**_Sitting here watching other people live (Assise ici observant les autres vivre )_**

**_Frozen by the fear to fail (Figée par la crainte d'échouer )_**

Alex qui avait assisté à la scène, s'apprêtait à intervenir quand Gaël s'adressa à lui joyeusement en remarquant le dragon sur son épaule.

« Oh ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? » S'exclama-t-il joyeux.

« Notre moyen de transport, parait-il » répondit Max légèrement dépassée par les évènements.

« Hein, pas possible ?! On part en voyage ??? Jamais cette pauvre bête ne peut tous nous transporter !! » S'étonna Gaël puis saisissant l'assiette que lui tendait Romain. « Merci, hum ça a l'air délicieux !! »

« Oui » répondit Romain « Nous partons en voyage tout les quatre ! »

Alex allait intervenir, mais une voix dans sa tête le retint.

**_Cause, everyday there's war to fight (Parce que chaque jour il y a une lutte à mener)_**

**_And if I win or lose never mind (Et si je gagne ou perde, sans importance)_**

**_As long as you're my shelter every night (aussi longtemps que tu sera mon bouclier chaque nuit)_**

« _Tu n'as pas le droit de l'en empêcher…Son Goku attend depuis si longtemps de nous revoir, d'être libre avec nous… » _La voix était grave et douce. Alex senti une mélancolie résigné sous un sourire généreux.

Il croisa le regard de la déesse qui sourit tristement en hochant la tête comme si elle avait entendu elle aussi et qu'elle approuvait la voix qui continua de lui parler.

**_I used to cry against a wall (J'avais l'habitude de pleurer contre un mur)_**

**_But now I've got a shoulder ( mais maintenant j'ai une épaule )_**

**_That I can lean on (sur laquelle je peux me pencher )_**

« _Son Goku sait ce qui l'attend à la fin du voyage…Mais il veut vivre jusqu'au bout son rêve avec nous. Nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Non, bien sûr que non »_ se résigna tristement Alex en serrant les poings.

_« Alors tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr » _Assura la voix. « _Je suis Cho Hakkai, l'un des compagnon de voyage du moine Genjo Sanzo et de Son Goku » _

**_Swear to me you won't be gone (Jure moi que tu ne partiras pas)_**

Alex n'avait rien suivit de la conversation qui se déroulait pendant son dialogue intérieur.

Ce fut pourquoi il fut étonné de recevoir une légère frappe dans le dos de la part de Max.

« T'es prêt, Alex ? » Lui demanda celui-ci avec un sourire franc.

Pendant un instant l'image devant ses yeux changea pour celle du passé.

Max eut un instant l'apparence d'un homme au cheveux rouge et long avec un cicatrice sur la joue.

Alex secoua la tête et l'image disparut.

« Non ? Tu n'es pas prêt ? » S'étonna Max en le voyant secouer négativement la tête.

« Mais non, idiot ! Je suis prêt…Allons-y !! » Répondit-il en souriant

**_I m ready for the good times (Je suis prête pour les bon moments)_**

**_I m ready for the good times (Je suis prête pour les bon moments)_**

_**Ready to get it on (Prête à prendre le dessus)**_

**_I m ready for the good times (Je suis prête pour les bon moments)_**

**_I m ready for the good times (Je suis prête pour les bon moments)_**

_**Now that I'm not alone (Maintenant que je ne suis plus seule)**_

**A suivre…**


	5. Chapitre 04: Aussi libre que moi

**Titre: **Voyage vers l'est

Chapitre 4: Aussi libre que moi

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki / originale

**Genre : **Song fic, yaoi

Voilà pour ce qui est résumable

**Auteur : **Mano

**Disclamers : **tout ce beau monde, dans ses incarnations antérieurs ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage

Les incarnations actuelles sont sorti de mon cerveau et si vous les trouvez pas assez ressemblant dites le que je tente d'améliorer le travail.

Tableau des réincarnations : Romain Sanzo // Gaël Goku // Alex Hakkai // Max Gojyo

Pour ce chapitre quatre, j'ai choisi une chanson de Calogero, « Aussi libre que moi »

_**Les paroles des chansons sont sous ce format là**_

_Sous ce format il s'agit des souvenirs des protagonistes et les voix intérieures._

Bonne lecture !!

**Résolutions suite a vos commentaires :** 1) Arretez de dire qu'Alex est mince . Et non Hakkai n'est pas gros! Mea culpa mea culpa!! 2) Améliorer les caractéres. Pour Max (Gojyo) c'est vrai que j'ai un peu de mal enfin . c'est le perso d'origine que je comprend le moins. Pour Romain (Sanzo) c'est vrai qu'il est moins colerique (encore que...attendez un peu la suite) mais je crois que c'est necessaire pour la suite...Merci encore pour votre soutien!

Bonne lecture!

**Voyage vers l'est**

**Chapitre 04 :** Aussi libre que moi.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Gaël en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur la banquette où il était allongé.

Les autres se regardèrent hésitant.

Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait expliquer au plus jeune le but de leur voyage.

Alex se doutait pourtant que l'adolescent au cheveux châtain en savait plus qu'il n'en dirait peut être jamais.

« Nous allons en voyage vers l'est » Annonça Max en souriant. « D'après ce que nous a dit cette bonne femme, mon frère et son ami sont déjà parti là bas et ils nous y attendent. »

Alex soupira soulagé de l'intervention du roux. Son mensonge allait peut être prendre, qui sait ?

Il remarqua un sourire sur le visage de Gaël qui pencha la tête sur le côté en fermant les yeux.

« Ah ! En fait peu importe tant qu'on reste ensemble, n'est ce pas ? » Reprit le plus jeune.

« Tout a fait ! » Répondit Max en sortant un paquet de cigarette à moitié écrasée de la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Il sorti une cigarette légèrement traumatisée par l'accident et se mit en quête d'un briquet pour l'allumer, ne trouvant plus le sien sur lui. Kanzeon la lui alluma d'un claquement de doigts sans qu'elle se préoccupe de la taille de la flamme qu'elle venait de faire apparaître devant lui.

« Hey ! » S'exclama Max en se reculant pour éviter de se brûler la figure.

« Un peu de respect, je suis une déesse et pas « une bonne femme »…. » Grogna Kanzeon avec un certain dédain. « Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous mettre en route, vous avez déjà suffisamment perdu de temps ! »

« Si vous le dites » Répondit Romain en s'approchant de la porte de la maison. « Mais comment allons nous savoir que nous serons arrivés ? »

« Vous ne pourrez pas vous tromper. Vous le saurez le moment venu. Par contre il se peut que l'on tente de vous empêcher d'atteindre cette montagne… »

« Qui et pourquoi ? » Demanda Alex en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

Max passa un bras autours de ses épaules et lui sourit.

« Commence pas à te faire du souci, Alex !! Tu vas attraper des cheveux blancs. De toute façon, … » Commença le roux rassurant.

_«Hakkai est toujours aussi mère poule…Quand à toi beau gosse, va falloir te remuer si tu veux pas qu'il nous fasse une crise de mélancolie et d'angoisse…Comme l'a dit Goku, l'important c'est qu'on soit enfin tous ensemble !! »_

_**Tu peux venir te poser sur moi**_

_**Je ne veux rien t'imposer**_

_**Reste aussi longtemps que tu voudras**_

**_Si le voyage à mes côtés_**

_**Peut simplement te garder**_

Il eut un silence.

Max semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Kanzeon se mit à sourire rassurée que le dernier des compagnons de Sanzo s'éveilla enfin.

Elle pouvait suivre la conversation entre le rouquin et la voix qui venait de se faire connaître avec son tact et sa délicatesse habituelle.

Romain et Alex se regardèrent perplexes puis le blond haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte.

Max lui continuait d'entendre la voix dans sa tête qui essayait de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

_« Je suis Sha Gojyo, l'un des compagnons de voyage de Genjo Sanzo. Mais je suis aussi une partie de toi. J'ai dormi en toi pendant tout ce temps pour être ici aujourd'hui et vivre ce moment…Tout comme les trois autres, j'attends depuis si longtemps… »_

_**Aussi libre que moi**_

_**Aussi libre que moi**_

_**Aussi libre qu'on soit**_

_**Si tu es comme je crois**_

_**Aussi libre que moi**_

Romain allait sortir de la maison quand Kanzeon l'interpella.

Max s'écarta d'Alex perdu entre ses pensées et celle de la voix.

« Attendez ! J'ai encore quelques petites choses à vous dire avant de vous laisser partir » Dit-elle en s'avançant au milieu de la pièce.

Alex se pencha vers Max inquiet de le voir pâlir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Lui demanda le brun en croisant son regard.

Max eut un nouveau mouvement de recul.

Il ne voyait pas Alex, avec l'apparence qu'il lui connaissait.

Devant lui il y avait un jeune homme brun avec une sorte de monocle sur l'œil droit qui le fixait en souriant. Pourtant il savait que ce sourire n'était qu'une façade triste.

La voix dans son crâne murmura doucement.

_« Hakkai… »_

_« Qui est ce ? » _Ne put s'empêcher de questionner Max.

_« Un ami. Mon premier ami… Il est une partie de ton camarade comme je suis une partie de toi. Mais aussi peut être plus, tout comme pour toi. »_

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_ Reprit Max sur la défensive.

_« Tu ne peux pas me mentir. Je suis « toi ». Tu as beau faire l'intéressant et le play boy, je connais le fond de ton cœur. Je partage tes souvenirs, je connais tes chaînes, les mêmes que les miennes : la famille. »_

Max se recula contre le mur, pétrifié par la peur que lui inspirait les paroles prononcées par la voix, il se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Il sentit sa colère monter en lui contre cet intrus qui l'obligeait à regarder ses peurs et ses angoisses en face.

_« Tu ne pourra pas être à la hauteur de ce voyage si tu ne te débarrasses pas maintenant de tes entraves ! » _Implora douloureusement la voix.

_« Je ne suis pas comme toi ! » _Se défendit Max en portant ses mains à ses oreilles et en serrant fort, pour ne plus entendre.

_**N'aies pas à craindre de me bouleverser**_

_**Ce qui pourrait arriver**_

_**Je le laisserai sur ta peau te tatoué**_

_**A mon anneau t'accrocher**_

_**Mais sans barreau te garder**_

Max assis par terre, ne voyait plus ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Toute son attention était tournée vers l'intérieur de lui même et cette voix qui venait de se taire, comme piqué au vif par son cri de rage mental.

_« Tu as raison…Je ne suis pas entièrement « toi ». Mais je suis là pour t'aider et t'éviter des erreurs »_

_« Non »_

_« Comment ça non ? » _S'étonna la voix.

« Tu es là pour lui ! » Murmura Max en levant les yeux vers Alex qui se tenait inquiet devant lui. « _Et pour les deux autres, mais avant tout pour lui. Lui que tu tenais à revoir plus que tout. »_

Il y eut un long silence en lui.

Puis la voix soupira soulagée.

_« Si tu comprends et acceptes cela, tu es beaucoup plus mature que moi »_ Marmonna la voix_ « Tu es peut être plus prêt que je ne le pensais »_

_**Aussi libre que moi**_

_**Aussi libre que moi**_

_**Aussi libre qu'on soit**_

_**Si tu es comme je crois**_

_**Aussi libre que moi**_

« Moi aussi, c'est pour lui que je suis là » Marmonna à mi-voix Max en souriant.

Alex s'accroupit à sa hauteur et le regarda inquiet de son étrange comportement.

Max essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la main.

Il comprenait ce qui motivait la présence qui s'éveillait dans sa tête.

Il voulait la rassurer sur ses motivations et ses propres rêves.

La voix avait raison en disant que sa famille représentait ses chaînes.

Max le savait.

Il l'avait découvert en rencontrant Alex et Romain, en entrant au lycée.

Cette rencontre avait été houleuse et forte en émotion.

Il s'en souviendrait sûrement jusqu'à son dernier jour.

_« Je me souviens » _Reprit la voix d'un ton plus calme et détendu. « _J'ai assisté à votre rencontre. Je n'imaginais pas que tu avais compris tout cela…Je te croyais… »_

_« Plus volage ? »_ questionna avec un sourire ironique Max.

_« Tout à fait »_ Admit la voix avec un sourire.

Max soupira.

Il remarqua alors que Romain et la déesse discutaient toujours un peu plus loin.

Ils devaient mettre au point les derniers préparatifs.

Le blond semblait de plus en plus exaspéré par les recommandations et le discours de la déesse.

Gaël s'empiffrait allègrement, sans se soucier apparemment de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il avait retrouvé des couleurs ainsi que sa bonne humeur.

Alex se tenait toujours à sa hauteur avec un regard interrogateur.

Max se releva doucement et tendit la main à Alex pour l'aider à en faire autant.

Le brun commença à tendre la main à son tour puis hésita.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

Le roux se saisit de la main à moitié tendue et tira son camarade vers lui.

_**Ne résiste pas à cette envie**_

_**Viens contre moi**_

_**T'engager comme avec toi je le suis**_

_**Sans garde fou et rester**_

_**J'ai fait le vœu de te garder**_

« Tu peux compter sur moi, pour te soutenir Alex…Toujours… » Glissa-t-il à l'oreille du brun avec un sourire.

Alex rougit mais ne se recula pas, n'essayant même pas d'ôter sa main de celle du brun.

Après un silence, il lui rendit même son sourire.

_**Aussi libre que moi**_

_**Si tu es comme je crois**_

_**Aussi libre que moi**_

Max lâcha la main de son ami et se concentra sur le plus jeune qui engloutissait la nourriture comme s'il n'avait pas été nourri depuis des jours.

La voix dans sa tête le prévint que malgré les apparences, rien n'échappait au gamin.

_« Il a tout de même un peu grandi, ce con de singe… _» L'informa pour finir la présence en se retenant de rire.

« Kappa pervers ! » Lança Gaël à son intention.

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? » S'étonna Max

_« Impossible !! Il m'a entendu !?? » _demanda la voix

Alex s'approcha à son tour, fixant le plus jeune avec une lueur d'intérêt et d'angoisse.

La voix qui l'habitait avait, elle aussi, reconnut l'insulte dont Son Goku affublait généralement la personne qui hantait Max.

S'il entendait leur conversation avec leurs voix, rien ne lui avait échappée depuis le début alors pourquoi faire celui qui se sait rien ?

_« Pour Goku, il ne peut exister qu'une seule explication…C'est pour lui, Sanzo, qu'il continue de jouer les ignorants. »_

« Je n'en suis pas certain, n'est ce pas Alex ? » Max interrogeait son ami en pensant que la présence en lui avait fait la même déduction.

Alex hocha la tête.

Tout ceci expliquait l'échange de regard surpris un peu plutôt entre Kanzeon et le petit châtain.

Gaël refusait que l'on révèle à Romain ce qu'il adviendrait de lui quand ils atteindraient le Mont Gokyou.

C'était son choix.

_**Aussi libre que moi**_

_**Aussi libre que moi**_

_**Aussi libre qu'on soit**_

_**Si tu es comme je crois**_

_**Aussi libre que moi**_

Alex allait s'insurger !

Il ne pouvait pas laisser le blond dans l'ignorance de ce qui arriverait à Gaël.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi le gamin ne voulait pas essayer de trouver une autre solution.

Max le retint par le bras et le serra contre lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Alex ! La route est longue et nous avons le temps de trouver une autre solution. Voir d'avertir nous même Romain… »

Gaël se tourna vers lui avec un regard noir.

Pourtant Max ne tressaillit pas.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les yeux dorés du plus jeune.

« Nous aussi nous avons le choix ! Je suis convaincu qu'il y a une solution. A nous de la trouver Alex. » Assura d'une voix sûre Max.

_« Tu as raison ! »_ L'encouragea la voix avec bonne humeur. _« La déesse a toujours un ou deux plans tordus et foireux de rechange. A nous de trouver lequel. »_

Gaël se détendit et sourit.

Alex rouge comme une pivoine se dégagea doucement des bras de Max en hochant la tête avec fermeté. Il ferait de son mieux pour éviter que cette histoire se termine mal pour l'un d'entre eux.

Quant à Kanzeon, elle lança un regard assassin à Max.

Apparemment la déesse n'avait pas appréciée la dernière remarque de la présence en Max qui se mit à rire, bientôt imité par Alex et Gaël.

Romain qui discutait avec la déesse, ne comprit pas la soudaine hilarité de ses compagnons. Il soupira. Ce voyage lui semblait de plus en plus hasardeux.

**A suivre…**


	6. Chapitre 05: On the road again

**Titre: **Voyage vers l'est

Chapitre 5: On the road again

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki / originale

**Genre : **Song fic, yaoi

Voilà pour ce qui est résumable

**Auteur : **Mano

**Disclamers : **tout ce beau monde, dans ses incarnations antérieurs ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage

Les incarnations actuelles sont sorti de mon cerveau et si vous les trouvez pas assez ressemblant dites le que je tente d'améliorer le travail.

Tableau des réincarnations : Romain Sanzo // Gaël Goku // Alex Hakkai // Max Gojyo

Pour ce chapitre cinq, j'ai choisi une chanson de B Lavilliers, « On the road again »

_**Les paroles des chansons sont sous ce format là**_

_Sous ce format il s'agit des souvenirs des protagonistes et les voix intérieures._

**Merci !** pour votre soutien et votre patience!J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que les précedents!

bonne lecture!!

Voyage vers l'est

**Chapitre 05:** On the road again.

Dans la petite maison où Kanzeon les avait convié, pour leur expliquer le but de leur voyage, Romain commençait à être a bout de patience.

Les autres riaient près de la table toujours aussi bien garnie et ce malgré la grande capacité de Gaël à engloutir de la nourriture en un minimum de temps.

Il ignorait tout de leur soudaine hilarité.

Il se sentait comme mis à l'écart.

Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, tout comme à la voix qui marmonnait dans sa tête.

_« A ce que je vois les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé. Ces crétins s'imaginent peut être que nous partons pour un simple pique nique ! » _

Bien que du même avis que Sanzo, Romain se contenta de soupirer et de leur rappeler qu'il était grand temps de partir.

« D'accord grand chef ! » Lança Max en s'étirant et s'avançant vers la porte de sortie.

Il fut suivit d'Alex qui arborait un sourire serein.

Sur l'épaule du brun le petit animal blanc continuait à pépier avec affection.

L'espace d'un instant, Romain les vit avec leurs anciennes apparences.

L'image du passé et celle du présent se confondaient de mieux en mieux.

Romain en fut troublé un instant, puis Sanzo lui expliqua pourquoi.

_« Tout comme pour toi, Hakkai et Gojyo ont dû s'éveiller et se rappeler au bon souvenir de tes amis. C'est pour cela que les reflets du passée sont devenus si proches de l'image du présent. »_

_« Ils sont devenus eux ? »_ s'inquiéta Romain en posant les yeux sur Gaël.

_« Baka ! C'est comme pour toi ! Tu n'es pas devenu moi, ils sont juste capables d'entendre les voix de leurs incarnations passées… »_

_« Et Gaël ? »_ Reprit Romain.

La voix de Sanzo ne lui répondit pas.

Il lui sembla qu'à nouveau sa propre angoisse faisait écho à celle du haut moine.

Il eut peur…

Peur que finalement la voix lui réponde !

Il ne voulait plus savoir.

Il devait se concentrer sur la mission que leur avait confiée Kanzeon Bosatsu.

Elle aussi concernait Gaël.

Il devait le délivrer de la malédiction qui le rongeait et le faisait souffrir.

Et pour cela il devait se mettre en route sans perdre de temps.

« Alors ? » Demanda Max en le tirant de sa réflexion.

Le rouquin se tenait sur le pas de la porte avec Alex.

Ils semblaient attendre que Gaël et lui se décident à les rejoindre.

« Alors quoi ? » questionna-t-il à son tour avec un demi sourire.

« On y va !? » Déclara avec impatience le roux.

_**Nous étions jeunes et larges d'épaules**_

_**Bandits joyeux, insolents et drôles**_

_**On attendait que la mort nous frôle.**_

« Bien sûr » répondit Romain en se tournant vers Gaël qui s'étaient mis en devoir d'emmagasiner un maximum de nourriture dans un sac à dos qu'il avait du dénicher sous la table. « Gaël, on attend plus que toi ! Si tu ne veux pas qu'on parte sans toi…. »

« Attendez ! J'arrive…Mais on ne sait pas quand on retombera sur un tel festin, alors je prends quelques provisions !! »

Quand le sac fut plein, il vint les rejoindre à l'extérieur de la maison.

Le dragon blanc voleta dans l'air un instant puis dans un nuage de fumé blanche, il se transforma en une Clio blanche.

« Ma voiture ! » s'étonna Alex en posant une main sur le toit et la carrosserie.

Tout comme le petit animal blanc, la voiture couina doucement de satisfaction.

«Voilà comme promis je vous rend votre véhicule ! » Annonça La déesse en souriant. « Il y a eut quelques petites améliorations que vous trouverez certainement utile pendant votre voyage. Ainsi vous avez un meilleur moteur et vous ne devez pas refaire le plein si vous nourrissez Hakkuryu. Enfin maintenant je pense que vous savez tout et qu'il est grand temps de vous mette en route !! »

« Oui » confirma Romain en ouvrant la portière avant droite. « En voiture tout le monde !! Nous avons assez perdu de temps ! »

_**On the road again (Encore sur la route)**_

_**On the road again, again (encore sur la route, encore)**_

Les trois autres obéirent.

Gaël et Max montèrent à l'arrière.

Quand à Alex, il prit place au volant.

Presque instantanément, le moteur se mit en route.

Sans s'épancher plus que cela sur les adieux à la déesse, Romain fit signe au brun de se mettre en route.

_**Au petit jour on quittait l'Irlande**_

_**Et derrière nous s'éclairait la lande**_

_**Il fallait bien qu'un jour qu'on nous pende**_

Il ne pleuvait plus au dehors.

Le jour allait se lever pour remplacer la nuit.

A l'est derrière l'horizon, se levait le soleil inondant de sa lumière la route sur laquelle ils commencèrent à s'élancer.

La Déesse regarda pendant un long moment le véhicule s'éloigner.

Elle affichait un sourire satisfait.

Avant de les laisser partir, elle avait guéri leurs blessures causées par l'accident.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jugé bon de le remarquer et de l'en remercier.

Elle aurait pu s'en offusquer, mais préféra penser que tout était pour le mieux comme cela.

Elle ne doutait pas de leur réussite et ce malgré les difficultés et les imprévus qui ne manqueraient pas de surgirent devant eux.

Par le passé, ils avaient déjà fait preuve de beaucoup de courage et de persévérance.

Elle savait que tout irait pour le mieux.

Quand le soleil fut assez haut pour l'effleurer de sa lumière au travers du feuillage des arbres, elle disparut pour regagner sa place au palais de l'Empereur Céleste.

L'Empereur la convoquerait certainement pour qu'elle explique ses initiatives, qu'il jugerait certainement intempestives.

Mais il serait trop tard pour les arrêter !

_**On the road again (Encore sur la route)**_

_**On the road again, again (encore sur la route, encore)**_

Alors que Kanzeon disparaissait, Romain essayait d'expliquer les consignes que lui seul avait écouté, à ses amis qui semblaient y prêter la même attention qu'à l'intérieur de la maison délabrée.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Sanzo semblait bien décider à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas suivre les règles imposées par la déesse.

_« Elle n'a pas à nous dire comment nous devons faire les choses ! »_ s'insurgeait le moine.

« Vous pourriez au moins m'écouter ou faire semblant » Lança Romain à l'intention de Max qui fumait tranquillement et Gaël qui somnolait à moitié sur la banquette arrière.

Alex échappait à la remontrance car il se concentrait sur sa conduite.

« Elle a dit que nous devrions nous arrêter dans un temple qui se trouve dans les environs. Elle a certifié que nous pourrions trouver là-bas des objets utiles pour notre mission. » Poursuivi-t-il sans désespérer que les autres enregistrent ce qu'il leur disait.

_**La mer revient toujours au rivage**_

_**Dans les blés murs, y'a des fleurs sauvages**_

_**N'y pense plus tu es de passage.**_

« Flippe pas comme ça Romain…Tu va finir par nous porter la poisse et nous stresser !! » L'interrompit Max en soufflant un nuage de fumée. « Si tu dis que la Déesse veut qu'on s'arrête dans un temple, tu le dis à Alex et on s'arrête quand on y est ! C'est tout ! »

« C'est tout ? » Répéta le blond avec colère.

_« Pour une fois que ce pervers a raison. Ne perds pas ton temps à tout leur expliquer…Ils te suivront quoi que tu décides. »_ Énonça Sanzo dans sa tête comme si ce fait était une évidence.

« _Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi. _» Fit Romain mentalement

_« Parce que c'était vrai il y a des siècles et que c'est ce que nous voulions tous une dernière fois…Faire un voyage tous ensemble… »_ Reprit le moine d'une voix plus mélancolique et calme.

« C'est tout » répéta Max.

Romain soupira.

_**On the road again (Encore sur la route)**_

_**On the road again, again (encore sur la route, encore)**_

Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir la responsabilité du groupe.

Il avait toujours mené sa barque seul.

Il n'avait jamais rien attendu des autres.

Se retrouver à la tête de leur petite expédition ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Savoir qu'il était responsable du groupe…

_« BAKA ! »_ Hurla la voix dans sa tête.

Romain eut l'impression que Sanzo venait de le frapper sans ménagement.

_« Va pas attraper la grosse tête !! Nous ne sommes en rien responsables d'eux ! Si on arrive déjà à être responsable de nous, on aura beaucoup de chance… »_

_« Alors pourquoi c'est moi qui doit décider de la route… ? Qui a dû écouter les conseils de la Déesse ? Qui va devoir les mener dans un monde inconnu ? _» questionna Romain avec colère.

Il s'était mis à regarder par la fenêtre, sans vraiment prêter attention au paysage qui défilait.

Il serrait les poings pour retenir sa colère et sa peur.

« _C'est la question que je me suis toujours posé… »_ Marmonna Sanzo. _« Si tu as une réponse, je suis preneur… »_

_**Nous étions jeunes et larges d'épaules**_

_**On attendait que la mort nous frôle.**_

_**Elle nous a pris les beaux et les drôles**_

« Ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est que nous savons dans quel direction nous devons avancer. Le reste n'est que détail…Tout ce qui pourra nous tomber dessus prévu ou pas par la Déesse ne nous arrêtera pas, n'est ce pas Romain ? » Lança Gaël en s'installant confortablement pour dormir et en fermant à moitié les yeux.

Romain se retourna vers lui

« Hum » Marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« _Nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous-même pour aller au bout de ce voyage. Reste à savoir si nous sommes prêts…Je crois que Goku l'est plus que Hakkai, Gojyo et moi, pour une fois ! »_

Gaël sourit doucement.

Romain se retourna vers la fenêtre où défilait le paysage.

Ils avaient quitté la forêt et se trouvait maintenant dans une plaine plus aride, entourée de montagnes vers lesquelles ils semblaient se diriger.

_**Ami, sais-tu que les mots d'amour**_

_**Voyagent mal de nos jours**_

_**Tu partiras encore plus lourd**_

Il ferma les yeux à son tour.

Les évènements survenus ces dernières heures ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête.

Il ignorait où les mènerait cette route sur laquelle on les avait amené à s'engager.

Il avait peur de ce qui les y attendaient mais il ne regrettait pas de pouvoir faire ce voyage avec ses amis.

Dehors les montagnes se rapprochaient.

Le soleil s'élevait dans le ciel.

Une belle journée commençait.

**_On the road again(Encore sur la route)_**

_**On the road again, again (encore sur la route, encore)**_

« Une belle journée pour un nouveau départ » Pensa Romain en s'assoupissant.

**A suivre…**


	7. Chapitre 06: Looking for something

**Titre: **Voyage vers l'est

Chapitre 6: Looking for something

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki / originale

**Genre : **Song fic, yaoi

**Auteur : **Mano

**Disclamers : **tout ce beau monde, dans ses incarnations antérieurs ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage

Les incarnations actuelles sont sorti de mon cerveau et si vous les trouvez pas assez ressemblant dites le que je tente d'améliorer le travail.

Tableau des réincarnations : Romain Sanzo // Gaël Goku // Alex Hakkai // Max Gojyo

Pour ce chapitre six, j'ai choisi une chanson d'ERA, « Looking for something »

_**Les paroles des chansons sont sous ce format là. (la traduction est ici)**_

_Sous ce format il s'agit des souvenirs des protagonistes et les voix intérieures._

**Suite à vos commentaires**__ Je suis désolée ce n'est pas encore cette fois que vous aurez une avancé significative entre Alex et Max. Appremment vous les aimez beaucoup ce que je comprend completement, rassurez-vousmais va falloir patienter!

Bonn lecture!_  
_

Voyage vers l'est

**Chapitre 06: **Looking for something

La Clio blanche roulait depuis un long moment déjà.

Ils avaient quitté la forêt pour traverser une plaine aride.

Devant eux, des montagnes se profilaient à l'horizon.

Plus ils avançaient dans cette direction plus, la haute barrière rocheuse semblait les encercler.

Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel, Gaël commença à farfouiller dans son sac pour trouver quelque chose à manger.

Il avait bien proposé aux autres de s'arrêter pour grignoter, mais Romain avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient que lorsqu'ils auraient atteint le temple, que la déesse leur avait conseillé de visiter pour y découvrir quelque chose qui leur serait utile.

_**Looking for something (recherchant quelque chose)**_

Gaël n'était vraiment pas certain qu'ils puissent trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant dans un temple. Sa mère adoptive ne l'avait emmené qu'une seule fois dans un site religieux et il en avait été malade.

Même en cherchant bien au fond de sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas exactement pourquoi il s'était senti aussi mal dans cette église. La seule chose dont il se rappelait, c'est que ce lieu de prière et de recueillement lui avait fait sentir combien il était seul.

Il savait qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas revivre cette expérience douloureuse.

Machinalement il se passa une main dans la nuque pour la masser.

Depuis le début de leur voyage, il avait mal dans le cou.

La douleur ne le quittait plus.

_**Looking for something (recherchant quelque chose)**_

Il soupira et se concentra sur le paquet de sandwich qu'il venait de sortir de son sac.

Il mordit dedans avec délectation.

A côté de lui, Max lui piqua un des précieux casse-croûtes, pour le dévorer malgré ses récriminations.

« Hey ! L'avorton, moi aussi j'ai la dalle !! » S'exclama le rouquin la bouche pleine.

« Tu pourrais demander avant de te servir ! » S'insurgea le petit brun « Et ferme ta bouche quand tu manges !! »

« Tu crois que tu vas me faire la morale espèce de demi portion ? » Enchaîna Max avec un sourire ironique.

« Ca suffit vous deux ! » Les calma Romain en leur hurlant dessus. « Passe-moi des sandwichs pour Alex et moi avant que vous n'ayez tout engloutis ou tout mis par terre !! »

« Monsieur-je suis pressé a quand même faim ? » Lança Max.

Gaël tendit en souriant un paquet de sandwich au blond qui s'en saisit sans répondre au rouquin.

Une fois les estomacs calmés pour un moment, le silence revint dans la petite voiture.

Gaël se remit à somnoler, alors que Max allumait la dernière cigarette de son paquet et commençait à pester sur le futur manque de tabac.

« C'est pas vrai ! Comment je vais faire moi sans fumer, pendant tout ce voyage à la con ! » S'exclama le roux en froissant son paquet vide.

« Et bien c'est un bon moyen pour cesser cette vilaine habitude » Annonça sereinement Alex en souriant.

« Manquerait plus que ça ! » S'indigna Max.

« Si tu es si en manque que cela, je peux t'en refiler une ou deux plus tard » fit Romain d'un ton bougon tout en comptant combien il lui restait de cigarette dans son propre paquet.

« Ah, non, merci ! » Reprit le roux avec dédain. « Tes cigarettes sont ignobles ! »

Gaël sourit.

Cette conversation lui rappelait quelque chose.

Un souvenir lointain et oublié.

Romain et Max avaient l'habitude de se disputer à propos de leurs goûts respectifs en matière de cigarettes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de discussion.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas de cela.

Le souvenir qui lui revenait en mémoire datait de bien plus loin dans son esprit.

C'était la première fois que ce genre de souvenir remontait avec autant de netteté dans son esprit.

C'était une sensation forte qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle refluait doucement la douleur dans son cou.

Il se sentait mieux.

_**Something new (quelque chose de nouveau)**_

**_Something good (quelque chose de bon)_**

**_Something fast (quelque chose de rapide)_**

**_Something exiting (quelque chose d'excitant)_**

Gaël avait envie que cette émotion dure. Il ne voulait pas la voir disparaître.

C'est pourquoi il garda les yeux fermés, écoutant toujours les deux autres qui continuaient de s'engueuler.

Alex tenta bien d'intervenir une ou deux fois pour mettre fin à la dispute mais rien n'y fit.

Il fallut attendre que les deux protagonistes en aient assez de se lancer des vannes plus stupides les unes que les autres pour que le calme revienne à nouveau dans la Clio.

Le soleil finit par les laisser. Il avait presque disparu de l'autre côté de l'horizon.

Ils avaient passé toute la journée à rouler en direction de l'est.

La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

Surtout chez Alex qui avait énormément de mal à rester concentré sur la route.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester autant heures au volant.

Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement non feint qu'il annonça qu'ils arrivaient près du temple.

« Je crois que nous sommes arrivés à destination. » prévint-il.

Il arrêta le véhicule juste devant les portes d'entrée du temple.

Devant eux, encastrées dans la montagne, se tenaient deux solides et lourdes portes de bois massif.

La route qu'ils avaient emprunté jusque là s'arrêtait devant les portes.

Gaël frissonna en regardant les volumineuses portes.

Ce n'était pas de peur, mais plus d'excitation.

Il sentait que derrière les deux battants se trouvait quelque chose qui les attendait.

**_Looking for something (recherchant quelque chose)_**

**_Something won (quelque chose de gagné)_**

**_Something real (quelque chose de vrai)_**

_**Something strong (quelque chose de fort)**_

**_Something exiting (quelque chose d'excitant)_**

Le jeune châtain ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, mais il sentait qu'il devait tous entrer.

Il s'étira dénouant tout ses muscles engourdis par la position qu'il avait prise en s'assoupissant.

« Hey bien je crois qu'il va falloir que nous continuons à pied. » Annonça Max à regret en fixant lui aussi la porte qui leur faisait face.

« Allons-y ! » Ordonna Romain en sortant de la voiture.

Les autres le suivirent.

La Clio reprit alors la forme animale d'un petit dragon blanc qui vint se poser éreinté sur l'épaule d'Alex qui le caressa doucement.

**_Looking for something (recherchant quelque chose)_**

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte celle-ci grinça longuement en s'ouvrant toute seule devant eux.

Ils se regardèrent tour à tour se demandant par quel prodige une porte aussi lourde pouvait bien s'ouvrir toute seule.

« Il y a peut être quelqu'un à l'intérieur qui nous a vu arriver et qui a actionné le mécanisme d'ouverture ? » Proposa Alex d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

« Tu as certainement raison » Acquiesça Max en jetant un coup d'œil curieux à l'intérieur de l'ouverture. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? Houhouuuu!!"

Seul l'écho de sa propre voix lui répondit.

« La déesse voulait que nous venions ici. Elle a peut être prévenu de notre arrivée » Reprit Alex.

« C'est aussi une possibilité » Fit remarquer Romain en poussant sans ménagement Max par l'ouverture de la porte pour le forcer à entrer. « Idiot, avance donc au lieu de faire le mariolle !! »

Gaël fut le dernier à pénétrer dans le temple et la porte se referma sur lui avec un claquement sec et assourdissant.

Il sursauta se retournant : la porte s'était bel et bien refermée.

Ils se retrouvaient dans l'obscurité.

Le petit châtain se rapprocha instinctivement des autres, se heurtant même au dos de Romain.

Il n'appréciait pas de se retrouver enfermé dans le noir.

Cela lui rappelait à nouveau quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu avoir oublier pour toujours.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Lui demanda Romain en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Non non, ça va passer »Répondit-il d'une voix qu'il espéra assurée

« Que fait-on maintenant ? »Questionna le rouquin après avoir allumé son briquet qui diffusa une toute petite lumière.

« On avance ! » Ordonna Romain tout en se mettant en marche droit devant lui, suivi par Gaël qui avait attrapé sa chemise et qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

« Dans quelle direction? On y voit même pas à deux pas devant soi !! » S'exclama Max tout en suivant Romain.

« Maintenant que nous sommes entrés » Expliqua sereinement Alex en se mettant en marche à son tour entre Romain et Max. « Essayons de trouver la sortie. »

Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient lentement dans les entrailles du temple, Gaël doutait de plus en plus du bien fondé de s'être laissé entraîner dans cette histoire.

Il s'accrochait désespérément à la chemise de Romain.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Il avait enfin réussi à le retrouver.

A retrouver Sanzo.

Ce n'était pas pour le perdre à nouveau aussi rapidement et bêtement parce qu'il s'était laissé embringué par cette foutue déesse Kanzeon !!

Il ignorait exactement pourquoi elle les avait convoqué.

Mais il avait bien saisi que la fin de son voyage vers l'est marquerait peut être sa fin définitive.

Il espérait seulement pouvoir profiter encore de la présence de ses amis.

Aussi bien ceux du passé que ceux du présent.

Il avait cru que le voyage serait une nouvelle mission qu'il devrait accomplir tout les quatre.

Qu'il ne lui restait qu'à profiter du temps qu'il passerait avec Romain et les deux autres.

Qu'ils allaient vivre une belle aventure comme par le passé.

**_Something won (quelque chose de gagné)_**

**_Something good (quelque chose de bon)_**

_**Something strong (quelque chose de fort)**_

**_Something exiting (quelque chose d'excitant)_**

Mais il s'était trompé!

Plus ils s'enfonçait dans le temple obscure plus il avait peur de se souvenir du passé.

Il avait apprécier pouvoir se rappeler des moments agréables qu'il avait passé avec Sanzo et les deux autres.

Mais il refusait de découvrir les mauvaises révélations qui revenaient parfois le hanter dans ses cauchemars.

Il craignait de devoir les affronter à nouveau.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir continuer.

_« BAKA Saru ! »_ Hurla dans son crâne une voix qui lui semblait familière.

Une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis des siècles.

Une voix qu'il avait cherchée et attendue pendant des siècles.

Une voix grave et ferme qui s'adressait à lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Sanzo.

Gaël resserra son emprise sur la chemise de Romain.

Il voulait encore l'entendre même si la voix était chargée de reproches.

« _Je me demande comme je me débrouille pour me retrouver toujours entouré d'abrutis _» Reprit la voix sur le même tondans sa tête. « _Tu as pourtant passé l'âge d'avoir peur du noir, ne ? »_

« Sanzo » Murmura Gaël avec un petit sourire joyeux.

« _Qui veux-tu que ce soit ! » _Reprit la voix exaspérée_. « Tu vas te remuer un peu, espèce d'idiot ! Ou tu veux que je te botte les fesses ? Je sais pas de quoi tu as peur de te souvenir mais c'est pas le moment pour te laisser aller ! Arrête de regarder en arrière où tu vas passer à côté de plein de choses !! »_

_**Looking for something (recherchant quelque chose)**_

_« Ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! » C_ontinua la voix de Sanzo.

Gaël se demandait de quoi pouvait bien parler le moine.

Il était perdu au milieu de ses réflexions quand tout à coup devant eux sur la gauche un flambeau s'alluma tout seul.

« Ah je crois qu'on se décide enfin à nous montrer le chemin » Annonça Alex.

« Pas trop tôt ! » Fit Max en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la lumière.

En fait toute l'allée qui se dirigeait vers la gauche était allumée comme pour les inviter à suivre ce chemin.

Gaël n'avait plus d'excuse pour se raccrocher à la chemise de Romain, alors il s'en écarta,

avec regret.

**_I wanna share something (Je veux partager quelque chose ) _**

**_I wanna feel something (je veux sentir quelque chose )_**

Il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne.

Il leva les yeux vers Romain, qui continuait à regarder droit devant lui.

Le blond venait de glisser sa main dans la sienne et de la serrer.

Gaël sourit.

« _Voila qui est déjà mieux » _Entendit-il soupirer la voix de Sanzo avec un énorme soulagement.

**_Something won (quelque chose de gagné)_**

**_Something real (quelque chose de vrai)_**

**_Something exiting (quelque chose d'excitant)_**

Gaël sourit de plus belle resserrant son emprise sur la main qui était dans la sienne.

Il n'avait pas à craindre le passé.

Il avait retrouvé ce qui lui avait manqué si longtemps.

**A suivre…**


	8. Chapitre 07: Send me an angel

**Titre: **Voyage vers l'est

Chapitre 7: Send me an angel

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki / originale

**Genre : **Song fic, yaoi

Voilà pour ce qui est résumable

**Auteur : **Mano

**Disclamers : **tout ce beau monde, dans ses incarnations antérieurs ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage

Les incarnations actuelles sont sorti de mon cerveau et si vous les trouvez pas assez ressemblant dites le que je tente d'améliorer le travail.

Tableau des réincarnations : Romain Sanzo // Gaël Goku // Alex Hakkai // Max Gojyo

Pour ce chapitre sept, j'ai choisi une chanson de Scorpions, « Send me an angel »

_**Les paroles des chansons sont sous ce format là**_

_Sous ce format il s'agit des souvenirs des protagonistes et les voix intérieures._

**Pécision:**Certaine_s _scène de ce chapitre se déroulent en même temps que certaines du chapitre précédent...En espèrant que ce ne soit pas trop confus, disons que là c'est le point de vue deRomain_  
_

Bonne lecture! Merci d'avoir suivit cette fic jusqu'à ce chapitre

**Voyage vers l'est**

**Chapitre 07:** Send me an angel

Depuis leur entrée dans le temple, Romain avait perçu l'angoisse de Gaël.

Il n'avait pas été dupe de la tentative maladroite du châtain pour le rassurer.

Il n'avait pourtant pas d'autre choix que de s'avancer dans les ténèbres qui les entouraient pour sortir de cet endroit.

**_The wise man said just watch this way (L'homme sage dit regarde seulement de ce côté)_**

_**To the dawn of the light (A l'aube de la lumière)**_

Quand il s'était mit en marche et que le plus jeune avait gardé un pan de sa chemise dans sa main, Romain n'avait fait aucune remarque désobligeante et avait laissé le garçon se raccrocher à lui.

Et puis l'autre était intervenu.

La voix qui s'était éveillée en lui depuis le début du voyage.

Cette partie de lui qu'il apprenait à découvrir.

_« Non, mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Les siècles auraient-ils transformé Goku en lâche ? En mauviette !! _» Se fâcha violemment la voix.

_« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Cet endroit est des plus angoissants et… »_

_« Je sais »_Répondit Sanzo avec une certaine tendresse. _« Mais Goku n'est pas du genre à avoir peur du danger, il a toujours eut un caractère fonceur. Je ne le reconnais plus là. Il est peut être moins prêt que je ne le croyais… »_

_« Prêt pour quoi ? Qui serait prêt à entrer ici ? »_ S'emporta Romain dans sa tête.

_« Par le passé,… »_ Commença Sanzo d'un ton ferme et froid.

**_The wind will blow into your face (Le vent te souflera au visage)_**

**_As the year pass you by (Comme les années glisseront sur toi)_**

_« Oh! La ferme ! »_ L'interrompit Romain avec colère. « _Laissez donc le passé où il est !! Nous sommes ici maintenant ! On se moque de comment cela se passait avant ! Nous sommes différent de vous ! Tous ! Tous nous ne sommes pas ce que vous étiez avant… »_

_« De mourir… »_ Termina la voix du moine pour lui._ « Mais Goku n'est pas mort ! »_

_« Je sais. Mais il a perdu une partie de sa mémoire et vous et moi, nous ignorons ce dont il se souvient. C'est peut être ce qui l'effraie ce souvenir… »_

Il y eut un silence.

Tout le temps de la conversation mentale, Romain avait avancé dans les ténèbres, entouré des trois autres qui marchaient à côté de lui à tâtons.

Il crut avoir vexé la voix du moine en prenant partie pour son ami.

Mais il n'en avait aucun remord.

Il savait ce qui attendait Gaël à la fin de ce voyage.

Même s'il n'en avait pas parlé avec Alex et Max, il se doutait que les deux autres connaissaient les risques qu'encourait le châtain.

Pas moment, il avait même le sentiment que le jeune garçon savait lui aussi ce qui l'attendait au mont Gokyou.

Mais Romain n'était pas décidé à le laisser le quitter !

Il avait réalisé depuis peu que l'idée de revenir de ce périple sans Gaël lui était insoutenable. Quand à vivre par la suite sans le châtain à ses côtés….

Il n'osait même pas y penser.

Il sentit comme un petit picotement dans sa tête.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite d'où cela provenait mais quand Gaël resserra la prise qu'il exerçait sur sa chemise…

Il su que la voix de Sanzo communiquait avec le plus jeune en l'utilisant comme une sorte de catalyseur.

Romain en soupira intérieurement gêné de se sentir ainsi exclu d'une conversation qui passait par sa tête.

« _Jaloux ? »_ lui glissa la voix de Sanzo.

**_Hear this voice deep inside (Entends cette voix enfouie à l'interieure)_**

**_It's the call of your Heart (C'est l'appel de ton coeur)_**

Romain fit la sourde oreille.

Il ne voulait pas donner satisfaction au moine en reconnaissant être jaloux.

Il le savait et s'était suffisant.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand devant eux sur la gauche un flambeau s'alluma tout seul.

« Ah je crois qu'on se décide à nous montrer le chemin » annonça Alex.

« Pas trop tôt ! » fit Max en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la lumière.

En fait toute l'allée qui se dirigeait vers la gauche était allumée comme pour les inviter à suivre ce chemin.

Romain étonné, suivit quand même les deux autres qui s'étaient engagé dans le chemin éclairé.

Il senti alors la main de Gaël lâché sa chemise après une légère hésitation.

Romain ne voulait pas que son ami le lâche.

Il voulait continuer à sentir sa présence.

Alors sans hésiter, il saisit la main de Gaël et la serra dans la sienne.

Pourtant il ne baissa pas les yeux vers le châtain et continua à avancer sans remarquer le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Gaël.

**_Close your eyes and you will find (Ferme les yeux et tu trouveras)_**

**_The passage out of the dark (Le passage hors de l'obscurité)_**

« _Voila qui est déjà mieux » _entendit-il soupirer la voix de Sanzo avec un énorme soulagement.

Romain se demandait de quoi avait pu parler Gaël et le moine pour que celui-ci soit aussi satisfait.

Il sentit la main de Gaël se refermer sur la sienne avec douceur.

« _Rassuré ? »_ Lui demanda la voix de Sanzo.

**_Here I am (Me voici)_**

**_Will you send me an angel? (M'enverras tu un ange?)_**

**_Here I am (Me voici)_**

**_In the land of the morning star. (sur la terre de l'étoile du matin)_**

_« Je ne le laisserai pas me quitter »_ Affirma mentalement Romain à l'intention du moine.

_« Je t'avais prévenu juste après l'accident de ne pas t'engager sur la route de l'est »_ Lui rappela Sanzo. « _Maintenant les choses sont plus compliquées… »_

_« Je trouverai un moyen ! »_

_« Je sais »_ Approuva la voix avec une admiration contenue. « _Je t'aiderais du mieux que je pourrais. Pour lui, mais aussi pour nous même… »_

Leur dialogue intérieur fut interrompu par une exclamation imagée de Max.

Ils avaient parcouru une centaine de mètre dans l'allée éclairée et celle-ci se divisait à un croisement.

« Merde ! Par où doit on passer maintenant ? » S'exclamait le rouquin en jetant un œil à gauche et à droite.

Il venait à peine de finir sa phrase que l'allée qui partait sur leur droite s'alluma.

« Je crois que voilà la réponse à ta question, Max » Reprit Alex en reprenant la marche dans la direction allumée.

Romain se contenta d'hocher la tête et de se mettre en marche tout en gardant la main de Gaël dans la sienne.

**_The wise man said just finds your place (L'homme sage dit trouve ta place)_**

**_In the eyes of the storm (au coeur de l'orage)_**

**_Seek the rose a long the way (recherche la rose le long du chemin)_**

**_Just beware of the thorns. (fais seulement attention aux épines)_**

Le fait qu'ils marchaient main dans la main, n'échappa à aucun des deux autres.

Alex se contenta de leur adresser un sourire satisfait puis il continua son chemin en caressant doucement le petit dragon blanc qui se reposait sur son épaule.

Quand à Max, il avait bien dans l'idée d'émettre une ou deux remarques sur ce que cela pouvait sous entendre. Mais un regard acéré du blond lui assura que s'il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne valait mieux pas plaisanter sur le sujet pour le moment.

Alors le roux haussa les épaules avec un sourire goguenard, se jurant que lorsque la situation le lui permettrait, il se vengerait de la meilleure façon qui soit.

Romain soupira.

Il se demandait souvent depuis qu'il avaient rencontré les deux autres comment ils pouvaient deviner ce qui le tracassait si rapidement et justement.

Par maintes occasions déjà il avait eut la certitude que les deux autres pouvaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Cela ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement vis-à-vis d'Alex qui était discret et sérieux, contrairement à Max, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion pour le mettre dans l'embarras…

Il se demandait si cela n'avait pas de rapport avec les personnes qui les hantaient.

_« Pas uniquement… »_ Répondit la voix de Sanzo. « _Hakkai et moi avions certains points communs et il était assez fin psychologue comme vous pourriez dire maintenant. Quand à Gojyo, là je dois reconnaître que c'est assez surprenant !! Mais je crois que sa nouvelle incarnation se sert de ce qu'elle sait sur toi pour limiter les interventions intempestives de ce kappa pervers ! » _

_« Comment ça ? »_ Interrogea Romain étonné du raisonnement de Sanzo.

_« Et bien comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure nous sommes différents de vous et inversement. Si Hakkai a gardé la capacité de lire mes réactions et sentiments, il me semble que ton ami Max est plus à même de comprendre les réactions qui te sont propres, tu saisis ? »_

Romain ne dit rien pendant un long moment, continuant à marcher dans l'allée éclairée à la suite des autres. Il réfléchissait aux paroles du moine.

Il comprenait où voulait en venir Sanzo.

Dans cette vie Max et lui avaient plus de points communs qu'Alex et lui, ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi le rouquin avait mis un holà sur les réflexions de la voix qui le hantait.

Il devait se douter que Romain n'apprécierait pas une allusion déplacée dans un moment pareil.

Max savait quelle peur s'était insinué au creux de son cœur et il ne voulait pas en rajouter, du moins pour le moment.

**_Here I am (Me voici)_**

**_Will you send me an angel? (M'enverras tu un ange?)_**

**_Here I am (Me voici)_**

**_In the land of the morning star. (sur la terre de l'étoile du matin)_**

Alex, qui marchait en avant, les interpella à nouveau.

Il leur montra du doigt ce qui se profilait devant eux au bout du chemin.

Il y avait une immense porte en bois ciselé de vieux hiéroglyphes.

Elle s'ouvrit devant eux dans un grincement assourdissant et douloureux.

Gaël et Alex ne supportant pas le bruit portèrent leurs mains à leurs oreilles commençant à se plier de douleur à cause du son aiguë qui leur perçait les tympans.

« Alex ! » Hurla Max en se précipitant vers le brun.

Le dragon blanc voltigeait au dessus de son maître en couinant doucement.

Romain s'était mis accroupi à côté de Gaël.

Celui-ci serrait les dents à s'en mordre les lèvres pour se retenir d'hurler.

Du sang coulait de la commissure de sa bouche.

Ses yeux étaient révulsés et blancs.

Romain releva la tête en direction des deux autres et entraperçut le visage d'Alex qui ne semblait pas en meilleure forme que le plus jeune du groupe.

La porte venait de s'arrêter de grincer.

De l'autre côté, il y avait une salle immense très lumineuse à cause des vitraux qui décoraient le plafond et les deux murs.

La lumière extérieure devait frapper les vitraux pendant la journée.

Grâce à un moyen quelconque et inconnu du blond, cette lumière était emmagasinée dans les vitraux pour maintenir la pièce éclairé jusqu'au lendemain.

En plein milieu de la pièce sur un autel de bois était déposé un curieux parchemin.

« Bon sang ! Ce que ce bruit est pénible !! » bougonna Max tout en tirant Alex en arrière à la hauteur de Gaël.

« Je n'entend plus rien ! » fit remarquer Romain.

« Tu as beaucoup de chance alors ce bruit va me rendre fou ! Alex et Gaël doivent l'entendre encore mieux que moi c'est ce qui doit les faire souffrir… »

« Sûrement mais comment fait-on pour qu'il s'arrête ?! »

« Cela me rappelle les alarmes de la maison de mes parents… Cela doit avoir un rapport avec ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce et qui trône en plein milieu… » Expliqua Max tout en se bouchant les oreilles et en regardant à l'intérieur de la salle. « À mon avis tu es le seul qui puisse approcher sans souci. »

Romain se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Il était le seul que le bruit ne rendait pas malade.

Si Max avait raison en parlant d'alarme cela signifiait qu'il était le seul capable de franchir la porte.

**_The wise man said just raises your hand (L'homme sage dit: Tends ta main)_**

**_And reach out for the spell (Et atteint le sort)_**

**_Find the door to the Promised Land (trouve la porte de la terre promise)_**

**_Just believe in yourself. (Crois uniquement en toi)_**

Il se releva et commença à s'avancer vers l'autel.

Il avait à peine franchit le seuil de la porte que celle-ci se referma brusquement sur lui.

Romain se retourna tentant désespérément de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur mais sans aucun succès.

Il se retrouvait seul prisonnier de cette grande salle lumineuse.

Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de l'autel et examina le parchemin qui se trouvait dessus.

Il était écrit dans une langue inconnue du blond et presque indéchiffrable tant il semblait vieux. Il se composait de deux parties semblables disposées chacune sur un côté de l'autel.

Romain hésitait à le toucher.

Il sentait pourtant comme une force qui le poussait vers l'étrange manuscrit.

Il tendit doucement les doigts vers le parchemin avec précaution.

Quand la voix de Sanzo résonna dans sa tête.

_« C'est mon soutra ! »_ s'exclama la voix avec émotion. « _Le soutra du ciel maléfique_ !! »

« Super ! » fit Romain à haute voix avec ironie. « A quoi cela sert ? »

Avant que le moine ne lui réponde, il posa la main sur le manuscrit qui se mit à briller de plus en plus fortement.

**_Hear this voice deep inside (Entends cette voix enfouie à l'interieure)_**

**_It's the call of your Heart (C'est l'appel de ton coeur)_**

Il eut l'impression de sombrer.

De tomber à la reverse dans un puit sans fond et de ne plus avoir conscience de rien.

Ni de son corps qui s'affalait sur le sol inanimé.

Ni de son esprit qui semblait se diluer dans quelque chose de plus vaste.

Ni de la présence du moine qui se faisait de plus en lointaine et distante.

Rien que le vide.

L'obscurité.

Le néant.

**_Close your eyes and you will find (Ferme les yeux et tu trouveras)_**

**_The way out of the dark. (la sortie de l'obscurité)_**

Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien mais pas mal non plus.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'important.

Il était seul.

Tout lui était indifférent.

Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Pourtant une part de lui était inquiète et avait peur.

Elle ne voulait pas rester ici !

Elle ne pouvait pas !

Cette voix intérieure résistait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour le ramener à la raison.

Pour le faire réagir.

Mais elle n'était qu'un tout petit murmure presque inaudible dans la beauté du silence qui régnait dans cette obscurité.

**_Here I am (Me voici)_**

**_Will you send me an angel? (M'enverras tu un ange?)_**

**_Here I am (Me voici)_**

**_In the land of the morning star. (sur la terre de l'étoile du matin)_**

**A suivre…**


	9. Chapitre 08: Tu es mon autre

**Titre: **Voyage vers l'est

Chapitre 8: Tu es mon autre

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki / originale

**Genre : **Song fic, yaoi

**Auteur : **Mano

**Disclamers : **tout ce beau monde, dans ses incarnations antérieurs ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage

Les incarnations actuelles sont sorti de mon cerveau et si vous les trouvez pas assez ressemblant dites le que je tente d'améliorer le travail.

Tableau des réincarnations : Romain Sanzo // Gaël Goku // Alex Hakkai // Max Gojyo

Pour ce chapitre huit, j'ai choisi une chanson de L Fabian et Mauranne, « Tu es mon autre »

_**Les paroles des chansons sont sous ce format là**_

_Sous ce format il s'agit des souvenirs des protagonistes et les voix intérieures._

**Précision: **La même que pour le chapitre précedent, cad que l'action se deroule toujours au même moment a quelque chose près mais que c'est vu par un persos different.

J'espère que cela vous plaira. Par rapport a la premiere publication j'ai changé l'ordre des chapitres. Merci a vous pour votre soutien! Avis au fan d'Alex et Max ce chapitre et le suivant sont pour vous!

**Voyage vers l'est**

**Chapitre 08 : **Tu es mon autre.

La porte venait de se refermer sans le moindre avertissement sur Romain.

Après l'instant de surprise, Max se leva pour examiner la porte.

Elle lui sembla bien refermée hermétiquement.

Il lui était impossible de l'ouvrir tout seul.

Il se tourna vers les deux autres.

Alex et Gaël étaient toujours inconscients.

Même le petit animal blanc, qui ne quittait pas Alex, était couché sur le sol évanoui.

Le plus âgé remua doucement comme s'il revenait à lui.

Max revint près d'eux et s'agenouilla à côté d'Alex.

« Alex ? Tu m'entends ? » Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le secouer doucement.

« _Il va leur falloir un petit moment pour refaire surface, mais ils vont bien » _Tenta de le rassurer la voix dans sa tête.

_**Ame ou sœur**_

_**Jumeau ou frère**_

_**De rien, mais qui est tu ?**_

_**Tu es mon plus grand mystère.**_

Max sentait pourtant que celui qu'il avait été dans une autre vie, était inquiet des évènements qui venaient de se dérouler devant eux sans qu'ils puissent intervenir.

La peur et l'inquiétude de la voix qui le hantait se mélangeaient à celles qu'il éprouvait lui-même.

Tous les sentiments du fantôme trouvaient un écho familier en lui.

La peur d'être inutile, d'être rejeté…

Tout ce qui l'avait conduit à se comporter comme un être irresponsable, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Alex.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour là au lycée.

Max souleva la tête d'Alex pour la poser sur ses genoux.

Machinalement il se mit à passer une main dans les cheveux bruns de son ami, perdu au milieu de ses pensées. Alex avait toujours su l'écouter et lui faire entendre raison.

Le brun avait été la première personne dont il s'était occupé sans rien en attendre en retour.

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se rappeler les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait rencontré le jeune brun qui allait devenir son meilleur ami, son premier véritable ami.

_**Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes**_

_**Et tu me gardes à vue**_

_**Tu es le seul animal de mon arche perdue**_

_Comme tous les matins, Max avait quitté la résidence de ses parents pour se rendre au lycée. Il devait y retrouver les autres membres du clan de son frère aîné afin de pratiquer un peu de racket sur les premières années avant de se rendre en cours. Sa famille avait une grande influence dans leur ville. De plus son frère était intouchable en tant qu'héritier de l'entreprise familial._

_Pour lui, il en allait autrement._

_Lui n'était qu'un simple bâtard recueillit par son père par simple charité et surtout pour éviter de faire jaser. Chez lui, il ne comptait pour personne en dehors de son frère._

_Même si Max savait que son aîné se servait de lui la plupart du temps pour détourner la colère de leur paternel, il avait un certain respect pour le jeune homme, mais cela s'arrêtait là._

_En fait Max n'aimait pas plus sa famille que cela. Il ne supportait pas de vivre dans le mépris et le reproche incessant de ce qu'il était : un bâtard, une erreur…_

_Cependant pour le moment du moins il se pliait à la volonté de son frère. Max avait d'autres projets pour son avenir que d'être le sous-fifre de son aîné. Il rêvait de liberté._

_En arrivant au lycée, il retrouva les autres membres du gang de son frère qui avaient commencé à maltraiter un élève. Max reconnut l'un des garçons de sa classe, un brun avec des lunettes qui se montrait gentil avec tout le monde et qui souriait sans arrêt. Max s'approcha et les regarda un moment frapper le jeune homme qui se protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait en tentant d'éviter les coups les plus douloureux._

_Le rouquin avait remarqué le brun. Il l'avait pris pour quelqu'un de stupide à sourire comme ça à tout le monde, tout le temps._

_Pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, il ne supportait pas de le voir se faire torturer ainsi._

_C'était la première fois qu'il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, qu'il devait intervenir pour aider l'autre qui venait de s'écrouler au sol._

_« Ce suffit ! » avait-il hurlé aux autres qui s'étaient reculés étonnés de l'entendre intervenir de façon aussi franche et vive._

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Lui avait demandé l'un des grands qui se prenait pour le bras droit de son frère._

_« Il a eut son compte ! Laissez-le ! Vous allez le tuer ! »_

_« Hors de question ! Il nous a insulté et il a refusé de payer la taxe, il doit s'excuser pour que nous le laissions en paix. »_

_« Si vous lui cassez la mâchoire, il pourra pas vous parler avant trois mois ! Permettez lui au moins de s'exprimer ! » _

_Il s'était avancé pour s'interposer entre les garçons du gang de son frère et le brun qui s'était assis par terre. Il s'essuya sa lèvre inférieur et les regarda arborant le même sourire que d'habitude. Il leur parla d'un ton calme et aimable qui tranchait fortement avec les mots qui lui sortaient de la bouche._

_«Allez-vous faire foutre ! »_

_**Tu ne parles qu'une langue, aucun mot déçus**_

_**Celle qui fait de toi mon autre**_

_**L'être reconnu.**_

_« Sale vermine ! » S'était exclamé le garçon, qui semblait commander ce petit groupe en l'absence de son frère, en s'approchant dangereusement du brun. « Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles ! »_

_Max l'avait retenu du mieux qu'il avait put, alors que le brun se relevait en tanguant sur ses jambes. Le roux l'observait d'un œil ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer son camarade de classe. Il avait osé dire ce que lui rêvait de pouvoir exprimer._

_« Max lâche-moi ! » _

_« Non ! » Avait soutenu Max d'une voix ferme._

_Pour la première fois, il avait décidé de s'opposer aux autres membres du gang et par la même à la volonté de son frère._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Avait alors demandé une voix qu'il aurait reconnu les yeux fermé._

_Son frère se tenait à quelques pas derrière eux en compagnie d'un autre membre._

_Max relâcha le caïd et s'approcha de l'autre élève pour le soutenir._

_Celui-ci continuait de sourire tout aussi stupidement selon lui._

_Son frère se contenta d'hocher la tête et de sourire à son tour._

_C'était l'une des rares fois où Max se souvenait de l'avoir vu sourire avec une lueur de fierté dans le regard._

_« On s'en va !» Ordonna-t-il en se retournant._

_« Mais… » Tenta d'intervenir le caïd._

_« Amène-toi au lieu de discuter mes ordres. Ne cherche surtout pas à comprendre, cela te dépasse de très loin » répliqua son frère en s'éloignant suivit des jeunes hommes de son groupe._

_**Il n'y a rien à comprendre**_

_**Et que passe l'intrus**_

_**Qui n'en pourra rien entendre**_

C'était comme cela qu'il avait rencontré Alex.

Après le départ des autres, ils s'étaient tout les deux mis en marche silencieusement vers l'infirmerie. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot, pourtant Max avait l'impression que le sourire sur le visage de l'autre adolescent avait changé.

Il lui paraissait différent et sincère contrairement à celui qu'il affichait à longueur de journée.

Depuis les mots n'étaient pas vraiment nécessaires entre eux.

Max avait découvert que les silences pouvaient parfois en dire long.

Sortant de ses souvenirs, il regarda le visage d'Alex qui ouvrit les yeux à ce moment.

_**Car je suis la seule à les entendre**_

_**Les silences et quand j'en tremble…**_

« Max ? » demanda le brun tout en se redressant.

Il se tenait la tête qui lui faisait horriblement mal.

« Que s'est-il passée ? » continua-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

« De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ? »

« Hey bien d'un bruit affreux et strident qui me vrillait les tympans et la tête, m'empêchant même de crier. »

Max ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de son ami qui se redressait tout en se tenant la tête avec un rictus douloureux.

Il se demandait si le jour de leur rencontre, Gojyo était intervenu ? Avait-il reconnu celui qui avait été Alex par le passé ou était-ce de sa propre volonté qu'il avait réagit pour se porter au secours du brun ?

«_Est-ce vraiment important pour toi de savoir ? » _ Demanda la voix de Gojyo dans sa tête.

« _Oui ! »_ Répondit-il sans hésiter.

« _Je commençais à m'éveiller. J'avais l'impression de regarder quelqu'un vivre tout en étant capable d'entendre et de ressentir ce que mon hôte vivait. Je savais que la vie que tu menais ne te plaisait pas et que tu manquais un peu d'audace pour rompre l'emprise que ta famille avait sur toi. Je me disais que nous avions un point commun. Tu cherchais un moyen pour te sortir de là et ce jour-là pendant cette bagarre, je me suis dit que ce serait peut être la bonne occasion. J'ai juste donné un petit coup de pouce pour que tu agisses. Mais j'ignorais qu'Hakkai était réincarné dans ton ami jusqu'à ce que la déesse nous convoque. Mais… »_

« _Mais ? »_

_« Au début j'ai envié l'amitié que vous aviez tissé. Vous voir ensemble me faisait mal car cela me rappelait quand Hakkai et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés et la période où nous avons vécu ensemble. »_

_« Pourquoi me jalouser ? Tu es une partie de moi, non ? » _S'étonna Max.

« _Parce que justement je suis une partie de toi. Ce qui fait que nous avons les mêmes manques et les mêmes faiblesses. Ce qui nous manque et nous rend plus fort se trouve en face de toi… »_

_**Toi tu es mon autre**_

_**La force de ma foi**_

_**Ma faiblesse et ma loi**_

_**Mon insolence et mon droit**_

« Max ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Questionna Alex en le voyant figé et silencieux depuis un moment.

Il agita la main devant les yeux du rouquin qui secoua là tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Alex… » Murmura Max en se relevant à son tour.

Gojyo en lui se contenta d'un soupir satisfait.

Un dernier souvenir revint à la mémoire du roux.

Ce fameux soir son frère était venu le trouver dans sa chambre et lui avait dit qu'il était renvoyé de la bande. Max avait faillit hurler et tenter de s'expliquer, mais son frère l'en avait empêché en lui disant qu'il était fier de lui !

Max ne s'était aucunement attendu à de telles paroles dans la bouche de son frère.

_« Deviens un homme, Max ! Trouve ta place et fait tes propres choix ! Je suis fier de ce que tu as fait ce matin. Te voir aussi soumis et prisonnier du carcan familial ne me plaisait pas mais j'ignorais comme te venir en aide. Je pense que cette nouvelle personne va pouvoir. Alors accroche-toi ! »_

Il soupira.

Son frère avait eu raison.

Mais il lui restait encore une longue route à parcourir.

Il n'avait pas à avoir peur des épreuves qui l'attendaient.

Il se sentait prêt à tout affronter pour garder Alex auprès de lui.

_**Et si l'un de nous deux tombe**_

_**L'arbre de nos vies**_

_**Nous gardera loin de l'ombre**_

_**Entre ciel et fruit**_

A nouveau un souvenir s'imposa à lui.

Mais celle-ci nettement plus ancienne.

Il sentit la présence de Gojyo en lui se tordre de douleur.

_Les images qui lui parviennent n'étaient pas très claires._

_Il se vit allongé par terre dans une marre de sang._

_La douleur qu'il ressentait était terrible._

_**Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre**_

_**Tu seras ma dernière seconde**_

_Il tourna doucement la tête sur la droite pour apercevoir un corps inerte non loin de lui._

_Il rampa sur un sol dur et froid pour s'approcher de la personne qui respirait à peine à côté de lui. Il croisa un regard vert à moitié vitreux et un sourire triste et résigné sur un visage tendu par la souffrance._

_Hakkai lui tendit une main qu'il saisit en la serrant fortement comme pour retenir son ami dont la vie était sur le point de se finir._

_Le brun murmura quelques mots à peine audibles._

_**Car je suis la seule à les entendre **_

_**Les silences et quand j'en tremble…**_

Ce fût la voix d'Alex qui le tira de ce rêve étrange.

Le brun s'était approché de Gaël qui n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance.

« Max ! Il ne va vraiment pas bien ! Si tu m'expliquais ce qui c'est passé… »

Le petit animal blanc avait reprit conscience et ne cessait de tournoyer autour d'Alex et le châtain en couinant douloureusement.

Max s'approcha de ses deux amis tout en expliquant ce qui était arrivé pendant que le brun était inconscient.

« Il a dû arriver quelque chose à Romain » déclara Alex d'une voix tendue par l'inquiétude.

Max en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

Il avait même échafaudé l'hypothèse que le lien qui unissait Romain et Gaël devait être du même genre que celui qui le liait à Alex.

« _Tu as parfaitement raison » _confirma la voix de Gojyo.

Le rouquin s'était accroupi à côté de son ami et avait examiné Gaël.

Il tendit une main vers le front de son ami.

Toujours inconscient, le plus jeune du groupe était brûlant de fièvre.

Max fit un signe à Alex pour qu'il l'aide à retourner le garçon afin de regarder le tatouage de la malédiction dans le dos de son camarade.

Il souleva les vêtements du jeune châtain et ne pu retenir un exclamation de surprise.

La marque rouge descendait plus bas dans le dos du jeune homme.

Elle arrivait maintenant au niveau des omoplates, tout en dessinant des arabesques étranges.

« Son état s'aggrave rapidement… » Marmonna Alex

Max ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, il saisit Alex et l'écarta vivement du châtain qui commençait à rayonner d'une étrange lumière rouge sombre.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » S'insurgea Alex en le repoussant vivement surpris de l'attitude du rouquin.

Max ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps de Gaël qui irradiait toujours de la même aura incandescente.

De là où il se tenait avec le brun, il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui irradiait de Gaël.

Le plus jeune se mit à geindre très bas pour commencer puis le son augmenta rapidement en intensité.

« Romain ! » hurla le plus jeune dans un cri qui leur vrilla les tympans tant il contenait de souffrance.

_**Toi tu es mon autre**_

_**La force de ma foi**_

_**Ma faiblesse et ma loi**_

_**Mon insolence et mon droit**_

_**Et si l'un de nous deux tombe…**_

**A suivre…**


	10. chapitre 09: Somewhere I belong

**Titre: **Voyage vers l'est

Chapitre11 :Somewhere I belong

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki / Originale

**Genre : **Song fic, yaoi

**Auteur : **Mano

**Disclamers : **tout ce beau monde, dans ses incarnations antérieures ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage

Les incarnations actuelles sont sorties de mon cerveau

Tableau des réincarnations : Romain Sanzo // Gaël Goku // Alex Hakkai // Max Gojyo

Pour ce chapitre o,zex, j'ai choisi une chanson de Linking Park, « Somewhere I belong »

_**Les paroles des chansons sont sous ce format là (La traduction est sous ce format)  
**_

_Sous ce format il s'agit des souvenirs des protagonistes et les voix intérieures._

**Notes de l'auteur:**Screugneugneu! J'en ai bavé pour pouvoir traduire le texte de la chanson et je n'en suis pas satisfaite! j'espère quand même que vous apprècirez ce nouveau chapitre axé sur Alex! (Mesdames sortez les mouchoirs)

De grand remerciement à **Seveya** et **Bloody'soul** pour leurs commentaires J'espère que vous aimerez!

Merci a vous tous qui prenez le temps de lire ma fic !

**Voyage vers l'est**

**Chapitre 11 :** Somewhere I belong

Alex venait d'arriver devant la porte.

Il avait interpellé les autres pour leur indiquer que l'allée lumineuse s'arrêtait devant cette immense porte décorée d'étranges hiéroglyphes qui s'étaient mis à luire quand il s'était approché.

Le bruit qui avait retenti par la suite lui avait fait perdre connaissance.

Le son était si douloureux et aigu que le brun avait eut l'impression qu'on lui transperçait la tête avec un marteau piqueur.

Il n'avait pas supporté la douleur et avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Quand il avait retrouvé ses esprits, il se trouvait allongé par terre et sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Max.

Il lui avait fallut un court instant avant que tous les événements ne se remettent dans l'ordre dans sa mémoire.

**_When this began (Quand ceci a commencé)_**

**_I had nothing to say (Je n'ai rien eut à dire)_**

**_And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me (Et je me suis perdu dans mon néant intérieur)_**

Depuis le début du voyage, il se demandait pourquoi aucun d'entre eux n'avait songé àfairedemi-tour.

Pourquoi s'étaient-ils tous laissés embarquer par cette histoire ?

Il ignorait si vraiment il devait croire la voix qui parfois lui marmonnait des conseils et des informations sur ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Jusque là, il s'était contenté de suivre Romain.

**_I was confused (J'étais confus)_**

_« Vraiment ? Tu sais pourtant ce qui attend Gaël au bout du voyage ? »_ Demanda la voix le tirant de ses réflexions.

Alex savait parfaitement à quoi celui qui le hantait faisait allusion.

Il avait rapidement découvert que la mission que leur confiait cette soit disant Déesse devait amener le plus jeune du groupe vers la mort.

Il savait aussi que Romain et Max ne l'ignoraient pas non plus.

Il était convaincu aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser faire une telle chose.

Tout comme les deux autres.

Mais comment faire ?

Ils n'avaient aucun indice, aucune information intéressante sur ce qu'ils devaient faire pour sauver Gaël.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la déesse, il avait retourné plus de cent fois la question dans sa tête sans trouver la moindre piste de réponse.

Alex pensait que Romain avait dû lui aussi se torturer les méninges pour arriver à une solution.

**_And I left all out to find (Et j'ai tout oublié pour prouver)_**

**_That I m not the only person with these things in mind (Que je ne suis pas la seule personne avec ces choses à l'esprit)_**

**_Inside of me (A l'intèrieur de moi)_**

Mais pour l'instant aucun d'entre eux n'avait obtenu de résultat satisfaisant.

Ils n'avaient aucune indication sur la méthode qui pourrait les aider à lever la malédiction qui frappait le plus jeune de leur groupe.

Il appela Max qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées tout en se relevant.

Alex se tint la tête à cause de la douleur.

« Que s'est-il passée ? » questionna Alex

« De quoi te souviens-tu? » voulut savoir son ami avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix qui n'échappa pas au brun.

« Et bien d'un bruit affreux et strident qui me vrillait les tympans et la tête. Il m'empêchait même de crier. » Expliqua le jeune homme brun qui se relevait en se tenant la tête avec un rictus douloureux sur le visage.

Un court instant leurs regards se croisèrent.

Alex eut l'impression fugace de voir l'ancienne apparence de Max se superposer à l'image actuelle alors que le roux semblait à nouveau se perdre dans ses réflexions.

Alex se souvint alors de sa première rencontre avec Max.

Celui-ci l'avait aidé alors que des élèves plus âgés le rackettaient au lycée.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient dans la même classe mais ils n'avaient pas encore lié connaissance, même si Alex avait remarqué que le roux semblait l'observer de loin.

« Max ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Questionna Alex voyant son compagnon figé et silencieux depuis un moment.

Il agita la main devant les yeux du rouquin qui secoua là tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

Son ami se contenta de prononcer son prénom, le regard perdu dans le vague.

**_But all the vacancy the words revealed (Mais l'emploie de tout les mots indiqués) (1)  
_**

**_Is the only real thing that I've got to left to feel?(Est la seule chose véritable que j'ai laissé pour ressentir)_**

Pour le moment, les paroles qu'Alex prononçait, ne semblaient pas atteindre Max.

Le rouquin s'était enfoncé trop loin dans ses souvenirs pour garder le moindre contact avec la réalité.

Alex se trouvant impuissant pour ramener son ami dans le monde réel.

Alors il s'approcha de Gaël.

Il s'accroupit près du plus jeune et commença à l'examiner.

**_Nothing to lose (rien à perdre)_**

« Max ! Il ne va vraiment pas bien ! Si tu m'expliquais ce qui c'est passé… » Cria-t il pour faire réagir le roux qui sortit de sa torpeur.

Max s'avança vers eux tout en lui expliquant ce qui était arrivé pendant que le brun était inconscient.

« Il a dû arriver quelque chose à Romain » déclara Alex d'une voix tendue par l'inquiétude.

**_Just stuck (Seulement collé)_**

**_Hollow and alone ( coinsé et seul)_**

**_And the fault is my own (Et c'est ma faute)_**

**_And the fault is my own (Et c'est ma faute)_**

Tout comme lui, Max avait examiné le châtain.

Il tendit une main vers le front de son ami.

Toujours inconscient, le plus jeune du groupe était brûlant de fièvre.

Max fit un signe à Alex pour qu'il l'aide à retourner le garçon afin de regarder le tatouage de la malédiction dans le dos de son camarade.

Il souleva les vêtements du jeune châtain et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

La marque rouge descendait plus bas dans le dos du jeune homme.

Elle arrivait maintenant au niveau des omoplates, tout en dessinant des arabesques étranges.

« Son état s'aggrave rapidement… » Marmonna Alex

Max ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, il saisit Alex et l'écarta vivement du châtain qui commençait à rayonner d'une étrange lumière rouge sombre.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » S'insurgea Alex en le repoussant vivement, surpris de l'attitude du rouquin.

Max ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps de Gaël qui irradiait toujours de la même aura incandescente.

De là où il se tenait avec le brun, il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui irradiait de Gaël.

Le plus jeune se mit à geindre très bas pour commencer puis le son augmenta rapidement en intensité.

« Romain ! » hurla Gaël dans un cri qui leur perça les tympans tant il contenait de souffrance.

Ce cri de souffrance qui lui en rappelait tant d'autre.

Tout ce qu'il avait cru oublier…

Tout ce qu'il avait cru avoir mis de côté en rencontrant Max et les deux autres renaissait en lui par ce cri.

Il avait cru en avoir finit avec ses mauvais souvenirs.

Par réflexe, Alex posa vivement ses mains sur ses oreilles tout en se repliant sur lui-même.

A aucun prix, il ne voulait se souvenir !

**_I want to heal (Je veux guérir)_**

**_I want to feel (je veux sentir)_**

**_What I thought was never real (que ce que je pensais, n'était pas vrai)_**

**_I want to let all the pain I've held so long (je veux laisser la douleur que j'ai porté si longtemps)_**

Comme une digue qui aurait lâché sous l'assaut des vagues déchaînées, sa peine et sa souffrance passées remontèrent.

Alex se sentait submergé par le flot de ses souvenirs.

Il se revoyait plus jeune …

Quand le cauchemar avait commencé...

_Alex devait avoir une douzaine d'année._

_Il était dans la maison familiale avec ses parents qui s'apprêtaient à sortir pour la soirée._

_On sonna à la porte et il se précipita pour faire entrer la personne qui venait le garder._

_Il a bien tenté de convaincre ses parents qu'il était assez grand pour se surveiller tout seul, mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas voulus le laisser toute la soirée sans baby-sitter._

_Alex connaissait très bien le jeune homme qui venait chez lui._

_C'était le fils des voisins et il avait déjà eut l'occasion de le croiser dans le quartier._

_Il avait même joué au ballon avec lui une ou deux fois. Le jeune homme, blond aux yeux vert lui paraissait immense et fort._

_Pour lui qui était enfant unique, le baby-sitter faisait un peu figure de grand frère._

_Joyeusement il dit au revoir à ses parents qui s'éloignèrent en voiture, avant de retourner dans la maison._

_Il était heureux._

_Tout allait bien._

_La suite des évènements ne fût qu'un calvaire de souffrances dont il préféra voiler les images d'un linceul noir._

_Il ne voulait pas remettre d'images sur ce qu'il avait vécu ce soir là._

_Il n'avait gardé aucun souvenir précis de ce qui s'était passée._

_Seuls les sensations douloureuses et l'impression d'être brisé étaient restés gravées en lui au fer rouge._

_Tout ce qu'Alex voulait, c'était que cela s'arrête._

**_Erase all the pain' til it's gone (Effacer la douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille)_**

**_It's gone (elle s'en aille)_**

_Malgré la peur, il avait tout dit à ses parents à leur retour._

_Ils avaient retrouvé l'enfant prostré sous leur lit, tremblant d'effroi._

_Aucune trace du baby-sitter !_

_La police avait mené son enquête._

_Il y avait eut un procès._

_Cette histoire avait fait la une des journaux locaux._

_En plus du traumatisme récent, Alex devait supporter les questions et les regards des autres pour qui il n'était plus que la victime d'une agression sexuelle._

_Le jeune homme avait été jugé et condamné à une peine de prison qui avait fait hurler son père de colère : Il avait été condamné à une peine de 5 ans…_

_Alex lui s'en moquait._

_Il voulait que tout cela s'arrête._

_Il voulait oublier._

_Il voulait recommencer à vivre comme avant._

_Pouvoir aller à l'école._

_Jouer…_

_Mais il comprit rapidement que tout avait changé._

_Les gens parlaient dans son dos._

_Les enfants ne voulaient pas de lui comme compagnon de jeu._

_Certains parents défendaient à leur enfant de l'approcher de peur qu'il ne soit atteint d'une maladie qui aurait put contaminer leur progéniture._

_Et puis il y avait tout ceux qui racontaient et qui affirmaient qu'il n'y avait pas de fumée sans feu._

_Ses parents à bout et fatigués de lutter contre des moulins à vent, décidèrent de déménager._

_Ils espéraient que tout irait mieux et que leur fils retrouverait sa joie de vivre._

_Alex apprit donc à dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait derrière un masque dans un premier temps pour rassurer ses parents._

_Ils avaient accepté tant de sacrifices pour lui._

_Puis par la suite, il l'avait fait pour se faire accepter des autres sans prendre de risques._

_Ainsi, il commença à oublier._

**_I want to heal (Je veux guerir)_**

**_I want to feel (je veux sentir)_**

« Alex ! Ressaisis-toi ! » Lui ordonna Max en lui tirant sur les bras pour qu'il cesse de se boucher les oreilles.

Le brun fixa le roux avec un regard complètement perdu et hagard.

Doucement, Alex porta une main sur le visage inquiet de son ami et la laissa glisser le long de sa joue.

Max posa fermement une des siennes par-dessus et attira le brun contre lui.

« Alex ! Reprends-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! J'ai besoin de toi pour Gaël !!» Hurlait le roux en le serrant fort.

Alex l'entendait mais il était incapable de répondre.

Il ne se sentait ni capable de lutter et ni de résister …

Ce genre de malaises lui était déjà arrivé.

A nouveau les souvenirs affluèrent en lui.

Mais il eut l'impression que la présence qui le hantait essayait de les ordonner pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose d'important.

Pour lui ouvrir les yeux.

**_Like I'm close to something real (comme si j'étais près de quelque chose de vrai)_**

**_I want to find something I've wanted all along (je veux trouver quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu)_**

**_Somewhere I belong (Un endroit auquel j'appartiens)_**

_« Je sais qu'il n'est pas évident de regarder la réalité en face par moment. Mais tu dois accepter ce qui est pour trouver ce qui doit être modifié. »_ Lui annonça mentalement Hakkai.

_**And I've got nothing to say (Et je n'ai rien a dire)**_

_**I can't believe (Je ne peux pas croire)**_

_**I didn't fall right down on my face (Je ne suis pas tombé si bas)**_

Alex assista alors en spectateur impuissant à un défilé de souvenirs plus récents.

Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait et cela lui déplaisait mais il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour résister.

Il crut entendre Hakkai émettre un rire ironique.

_« Tu te moques de moi par-dessus le marché ! »_ S'emporta-t-il contre le fantôme.

**_I was confused (J'étais confus)_**

_« Oui »_ admit Hakkai sans le moindre état d'âme. « _Et tu ne vas pas tarder à comprendre pourquoi. »_

_**Looking everywhere (Regardant partout)**_

_**Only to find that it's (Seulement pour trouver que)**_

_**Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind (Ce n'est pas le chemin que j'avais imaginé dans ma tête)**_

Les souvenirs qui se mirent à défiler devant lui remontaient à un peu moins d'un an.

_Il était au lycée avec Max et Romain._

_Il n'avait fait la connaissance du blond que quelque mois auparavant._

_Malgré un départ houleux tous trois s'entendaient du mieux qu'il était possible._

_C'était quelques jours avant les vacances scolaires._

_Les trois amis allaient se séparer pour deux semaines._

_En arrivant à la grille du lycée ce jour là, un type faisait les cent pas devant la sortie._

_Cet homme blond semblait attendre quelqu'un._

_Quand le regard d'Alex croisa les yeux verts clairs de l'individu, il se figea d'horreur._

_L'homme qui l'avait brisé en tant qu'enfant se tenait là devant lui !_

_Il ne savait pas comment réagir._

_Tout son corps tremblait de sentiments forts et mélangés qui lui vrillaient le cerveau l'empêchant de réfléchir sainement._

_Max et Romain, surpris de son comportement, s'étaient inquiétés de le voir dans cet état._

_**So what am I? (alors que-suis-je?)**_

_**What do I have? But negativity (Qu'ai-je? A part rien)**_

_**Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me (Parce que je ne peux comprendre la façon dont tout le monde me regarde)**_

_Ses amis ignoraient tout de son passé._

_Alex n'avait rien dit par peur._

_Il ne voulait pas les perdre !_

_Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver quand ils sauraient toute l'histoire._

_Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent !_

_Il ne supporterait pas de voir leurs regards se remplirent de pitié ou de dégoût à son égard._

_Ils étaient les deux seuls amis qu'il n'avait jamais eut depuis si longtemps !!_

_**Nothing to lose (rien à perdre)**_

_**Nothing to gain (rien à gagner)**_

_**Hollow and alone (coinsé et seul)**_

_**And the fault is my own (Et c'est ma faute)**_

_**The fault is my own (C'est ma faute)**_

_Ce fut ce qui le poussa à s'enfuir sans se retourner jusqu'à chez lui._

_Tout le trajet, il courut à en perdre haleine manquant de se faire écraser une ou deux fois à un carrefour._

_Il n'avait trouvé que la fuite pour éviter d'être confronté à ce cauchemar qui reprenait vie._

_Il était resté chez lui toute la fin de semaine, ne voulant voir personne._

_Ses parents, inquiets, avaient tenté de savoir ce qui l'ennuyait._

_Mais cette fois-ci il n'avait pas eut la force de leur avouer que son agresseur était venu à la sortie du Lycée._

_Apres tout celui-ci n'avait encore rien fait de mal. _

_Peut-être avait-il imaginé la présence de l'homme devant le portail du lycée ?_

_Il avait peut être confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_Il ne savait plus._

_Il se sentait perdu._

_Il ne voulait pas revivre tout cela_

_Ses parents avaient mis tant de temps à se remettre de cette histoire, il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher seulement parce qu'il avait peur !!_

_Cependant sa mère s'était bien rendue compte que son fils n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle s'était renseignée auprès de Max et Romain._

_C'était elle qui avait organisé les vacances chez sa sœur, où pour la première fois ils avaient rencontré Gaël._

_Là-bas, Alex avait eut plusieurs de ses malaises provoqués par la peur, si impressionnants qu'ils le coupaient de tout._

_C'était là aussi qu'il avait commencé à guérir lentement des blessures de son passé._

_Grâce à Gaël._

_Après l'une de ses crises, le châtain était venu le trouver avec un air triste._

_« Pourquoi as-tu autant peur de vivre ? » avait questionné le plus jeune avec des larmes au fonds des yeux._

_« Je ne sais pas… » Avait répondu Alex de manière évasive._

_« C'est ennuyeux ! » S'était exclamé le gamin avec colère. « Je croyais que tu connaissais la réponse… Que tu pourrais m'aider ! »_

_Devant sa rage, Alex s'était relevé dans le lit où il était allongé et avait essuyé une larme qui coulait le long de la joue du châtain._

_Gaël s'était précipité alors dans ses bras et lui avait parlé de son quotidien._

_Des enfants qui le martyrisaient._

_Des adultes qui le traitaient comme un animal._

_Le plus jeune lui avait vidé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur._

_Et à son tour il avait pleuré doucement mêlant ses larmes à celle de son étrange cousin._

_Il avait percé le propre abcès de ses blessures et avait raconté entièrement son histoire._

_**I will never know (Je ne me connaitrais jamais)**_

_**Myself until I do this on my own (tant que je ne le ferais pas de moi même)**_

_**And I will never feel (Et je ne pourrais jamais ressentir autre chose )**_

_**Anything else until my wounds are healed (tant que mes blessures ne seront pas soigné)**_

_**I will never be (je ne serais jamais autre chose)**_

_**Anything'til I break away from me (Tant que je ne me briseais pas moi même)**_

_Malgré l'impression de souffrance et de douleur qu'il ressentait en narrant à nouveau ces évènements dramatiques, il se sentait enfin soulagé de pouvoir tout dire, sans être jugé._

_Il avait fermé les yeux et parlé sans pouvoir s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut fini de tout dire._

_Il se rendit compte alors que Romain et Max se tenaient dans la chambre près d'eux._

_Il avait sursauté_

_Honteux._

_Il aurait voulu se cacher au plus profond de la terre_

_S'enfuir à nouveau mais le poids de Gaël toujours serré contre lui, le maintenait dans le lit fermement._

_Romain et Max s'étaient approchés sans un mot._

_Ils s'étaient assis de chaque côté du lit et ils lui avaient sourit._

_Max avait essuyé ses yeux d'un revers de la manche._

_Romain lui avait tendu un mouchoir._

_Alex l'avait pris et avait séché ses larmes._

_Pas un mot n'avait été échangé._

_Pourtant Alex se sentait en sécurité._

_Gaël épuisé, s'était s'endormi le premier entre lui et Romain._

_Ils n'avaient pas tardé à en faire tous autant._

_**And I will break away (Et je me briserais)**_

_**I'll find my self today (Je me trouverais aujourd'hui)**_

Alex se souvenait de ce qu'il avait trouvé ce jour là.

Ce sentiment de sécurité.

Il s'était rappelé ce qui les réunissait.

Ce qu'ils espéraient trouver, ce qu'ils possédaient tout au fond d'eux même.

Peu importait la réponse et le chemin à emprunter : l'important s'était de continuer à avancer dans la direction qu'on s'était choisi.

_« Tu vois que tu n'es pas aussi faible que tu le pensais »_ murmura la voix d'Hakkai avec un sourire encourageant. « _Tu as trouvé la réponse tout seul. »_

_**I want to heal (Je veux guerir)**_

_**I want to feel (Je veux sentir)**_

_**Somewhere I belong (Un endroit auquel j'appartiens)**_

A nouveau, il perçut la voix de Max qui l'appelait.

Le roux semblait très inquiet de son manque de réaction.

Il commençait visiblement à perdre patience.

« Je suis là, Max. Tout va bien… » Répondit-il enfin à son ami en lui donnant une étreinte.

Puis doucement, il s'écarta du rouquin et il se pencha vers Gaël qui rayonnait toujours d'une lumière rouge foncée.

Sans hésiter, il saisit la main du châtain et il invita Max à en faire de même.

« Il a besoin de nous pour ramener Romain. » Expliqua Alex avec un sourire calme.

Max soupira.

Puis sans la moindre hésitation, il se saisit de la main libre de Gaël avant de tendre l'autre à Alex qui s'en saisit.

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien puis le halo rouge qui entourait le plus jeune les enveloppa.

L'intensité de la lumière dégagée par tous trois augmenta, libéra un fil énergétique qui frappa la porte avec une puissance assourdissante.

Il fallut plusieurs attaques de la sorte avant que l'immense porte montre des signes de craquelure.

Elle allait céder !

Ils redoublèrent leurs efforts pour parvenir à l'ouvrir.

Au moment où la porte s'entrouvrait pour laisser passer un minuscule filament d'énergie rouge, Alex et Max perdirent connaissance.

**A suivre…**

**(1) **Ces deux phrases ne veulent pas dire grand chose mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux Mes pauvres neurones ont abdiqués!**  
**


	11. Chapirtre 10: les yeux d'un animal

**Titre: **Voyage vers l'est

Chapitre10:Les yeux d'un animal

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki / Originale

**Genre : **Song fic, yaoi

**Auteur : **Mano

**Disclamers : **tout ce beau monde, dans ses incarnations antérieurs ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage

Les incarnations actuelles sont sorti de mon cerveau

Tableau des réincarnations : Romain Sanzo // Gaël Goku // Alex Hakkai // Max Gojyo

Pour ce chapitre dix, j'ai choisi une chanson de M Sardou, « Les yeux d'un animal »

_**Les paroles des chansons sont sous ce format là**_

_Sous ce format il s'agit des souvenirs des protagonistes et les voix intérieures._

**Bonne lecture!!! et merci de lire!  
**

Voyage vers l'est

**Chapitre 10 :** Les yeux d'un animal

Gaël ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

Il se redressa hagard cherchant ce qui l'avait réveillé si brusquement.

Autour de lui, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace du temple où il se souvenait s'être évanoui.

Le jeune châtain se rappelait parfaitement du bruit qui lui avait vrillé les tympans et l'avait fait tomber dans les pommes. Cela avait été douloureux.

Il savait que Romain, Alex et Max se trouvaient avec lui dans ce temple.

Il les chercha du regard mais ne vit personne.

Il était seul dans un immense jardin fleuri.

Tout était silencieux autour de lui.

Alors qu'il se relevait doucement à cause d'un mal de tête persistant, il examina attentivement l'endroit où il se trouvait en espérant y apercevoir une âme qui vive.

Mais ce n'était que des fleurs odorantes et aux couleurs magnifiques à perte de vue.

Gaël se sentait enivré par les senteurs obsédantes qui s'échappaient des plantes qui l'entouraient.

Ce lieu étrange lui semblait familier.

Pourtant s'il avait déjà eut l'occasion de se rendre dans un endroit aussi superbe, Gaël était certain qu'il s'en serait souvenu.

Il y avait pourtant quelque chose de sécurisant dans ce jardin qui semblait trouver un écho lointain dans sa mémoire.

« Tu vas rester longtemps planté là à bailler au corneille ? » lui demanda d'un ton très mordant et ironique une voix de femme qui semblait provenir de son dos.

Gaël sursauta et se retourna doucement.

_**Comme les bleus transparents**_

_**Des aurores marginales,**_

_**Elle a de temps en temps les yeux d'un animal.**_

Il se retrouva face à face avec la femme courtement vêtue qui s'était adressé à eux plutôt dans la matinée.

Elle portait toujours la même robe largement échancrée à la hanche et dont le décolleté ne cachait pratiquement rien de sa poitrine.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient retenus sur le haut de sa tête par un ruban de la même couleur que sa robe. Ses grandes mèches brunes retombaient en cascadant sur son dos.

Mais ce qui frappa le plus le jeune homme, ce fut les yeux de celle qui s'était présenté à eux comme étant Kanzeon Bosatsu, une déesse.

_**Aigu comme un diamant**_

_**Traversant le cristal,**_

_**Le regard inquiétant**_

_**D'un loup de carnaval.**_

Ils étaient froids, sombre et sans expression.

Pourtant le châtain avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient voir au-delà des apparences.

Il ne put réprimer le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait venir jusqu'ici pour que tu prennes des vacances ! » reprit-elle sans enlever son regard ténébreux du sien. « J'ai quelques questions à te poser. Suis moi ! »

Elle lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner.

Gaël hésitait.

Cette femme lui faisait un peu peur.

Il se dégageait tant de prestance et de puissance de son aura qu'il en était paralysé.

_**Tout ce qu'il y a d'amour **_

_**Et d'envie qu'on l'enferme,**_

_**C'est libéré un jour,**_

_**Pour lui donner des cernes.**_

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, Son Goku ! Tes amis vont avoir besoin de toi pour sortir de ce piège » lui révéla-t-elle avec un soupçon d'impatience dans la voix.

« Où sont ils ? Que leur avez-vous fait ? » S'inquiéta Gaël en courant pour rattraper la déesse qui s'était remise en marche.

« Moi ? Rien. » Répondit Kanzeon intransigeante.

« C'est pourtant vous qui avez conseillé à Romain de nous rendre dans ce temple ! » lui rappela le châtain.

« Tout à fait. Ton ami, Romain devait y récupérer un objet qui avait appartenu à Sanzo. »

« Le sutra ! » s'exclama Gaël.

Kanzeon hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Je savais bien que tu te souvenais de certaines choses »

Gaël ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Il était trop tard pour nier l'évidence.

Il s'était laissé entraîner par la discussion et son inquiétude pour ses amis.

Il n'avait pas vu le piège que lui tendait la déesse.

Il était trop tard pour qu'il nie savoir certains éléments de son passé.

« Cela fait partie des choses dont je voulais m'assurer. » reprit la déesse en ouvrant une porte qui les fit passer dans une autre partie du jardin.

Tout le sol était dallé de pierres blanches.

Sur leur gauche, il y avait un immense bassin rempli d'eau où des nénuphars égaillaient par leurs fleurs la surface de l'eau.

Sur la droite, il y avait un magnifique fauteuil vide.

Gaël le fixa.

Il lui semblait que ce siège était important.

La voix de Kanzeon le ramena vite à la réalité.

Elle semblait chargée de colère.

« Quelqu'un est intervenu au temple. Une personne qui a tout intérêt à ce que votre voyage ne se termine pas. » Gronda la déesse en le tirant de ses réflexions.

_**Des volcans sont en elle,**_

_**Dévorant ses entrailles**_

_**Elle est terre, air et ciel**_

_**Tendresse et représailles.**_

« Qui ? » questionna Gaël.

« Tu t'en souviendras bien assez tôt » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique qui fit sursauter l'adolescent.

Il y eut un temps de silence.

Puis Kanzeon soupira.

« Viens voir par ici. » Lui ordonna la déesse d'une voix plus conciliante et douce.

Gaël la suivit jusqu'à l'étendue d'eau.

Malgré les nénuphars, des images apparurent sur la surface de l'eau, leur montrant ce qui se passait dans le temple pour Romain et les autres.

Romain était étendu inanimé sur le sol de la pièce où il était entré seul.

Il semblait souffrir fortement puis son visage se ferma comme s'il n'éprouvait plus rien.

Gaël crut que son cœur manquait un battement en voyant le blond dans cet état.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Max tenait précieusement Alex contre lui.

Eux aussi ne paraissaient pas être au mieux de leur forme.

Alex ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas entendre leur voix mais Gaël remarqua que le brun tentait de discuter avec Max mais celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Il vit alors Alex s'approcher d'un corps inanimé qui se trouvait tout près d'eux.

« Mais c'est moi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Oui » Reconnut la déesse avec un sourire. « Seul ton esprit a put se déplacer jusqu'ici. Si j'avais dû déplacer ton corps aussi, cela n'aurait pas été discret et cela aurait attiré l'attention de votre ennemi… Mais je devais savoir de quoi tu te souvenais et aussi te fournir le moyen pour aider Sanzo.

_**Comme l'appel de rivières**_

_**Dans un désert salé**_

_**Elle a les yeux si clairs**_

_**Qu'on voudrait si noyer.**_

_**Elle a des yeux si purs**_

_**Qu'on lit à livre ouvert,**_

_**Ses romans d'aventures**_

_**Où ses récits de guerre.**_

Le regard noir de la déesse s'éclaircit doucement pour prendre une teinte devenant de plus en plus bleu.

Gaël sentait comme une puissante force émaner de la femme qui lui faisait face.

Il se sentait paralysé par l'énergie qu'elle semblait manipuler à sa guise.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule chose d'assez puissante pour ramener Sanzo sur le chemin de la vie. Je pense qu'il en sera de même avec Romain. Cela ne va pas être facile à supporter mais il faut que j'accélère la malédiction pour libérer le sceau qui existe sur _ta voix_. »

« Ma voix ? Mais… »

« Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi avant que les autorités supérieures ne jugent que je ne me mêle un peu trop de cette histoire. Alors écoute-moi bien, tu vas certainement souffrir affreusement mais tu dois seulement te souvenir que tu dois appeler Romain et Sanzo ! Compris ? »

« Je crois bien mais… »

« Plus le temps de tergiverser ! Il faut que tu repartes maintenant, Goku !! Je ne pense pas que nos chemins se recroisent avant la fin mais sachez que je serais toujours à vos côtés ! »

La porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, s'ouvrit sur plusieurs gardes armés vêtus d'une armure bleu foncée.

Kanzeon fit une geste et Gaël disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux hommes qui s'avançaient vers elle avec un air menaçant.

Kanzeon se pencha vers le bassin et regarda ce qui se passait dans le temple.

Visiblement Goku venait de regagner son corps.

Il hurlait le prénom de Romain tout en libérant une énergie rouge brûlante.

Elle sourit satisfaite.

Elle avait entendue la voix du châtain ce qui voulait dire que la voix intérieure de Goku avait retrouvé toute sa puissance.

Elle savait que c'était la seule chose qui pourrait atteindre Romain et Sanzo où qu'ils se trouvent.

« Kanzeon Bosatsu ! » L'invectiva un des gardes.

_**Comme les rouges déclinants**_

_**Des lueurs occidentales,**_

_**Elle a de temps en temps**_

_**Les yeux d'un animal**_

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

Elle gardait les yeux rivée sur l'étendue d'eau, ne voulant en aucun cas manquer la suite des évènements.

Elle s'était trop investie pour manquer le meilleur moment.

« Nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous conduire auprès de sa majesté l'empereur céleste afin que vous vous expliquiez sur vos agissements. » annonça l'homme d'une voix hautaine qui ne plut pas à la déesse brune.

_**Farouches et résignés**_

_**Insolents et soumis**_

_**A l'instant de griffer**_

_**Elle a ouvert son lit**_

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire attendre l'empereur.

Bien qu'elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir assister à la suite des évènements, elle sourit confiante.

« Je ferais selon la volonté de sa majesté. » Répondit elle froidement en se retournant vers l'homme. « Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me rendre où mon empereur m'attend »

Elle s'avança en direction de la porte sans porter le moindre intérêt à ce que pouvait bien décider de faire les gardes.

Elle se rendit à la salle d'audience où l'empereur céleste réglait les conflits.

Elle entra dans la salle avec un minimum de discrétion ce qui provoqua de nombreux murmures dans l'assemblée qui se trouvait toujours dans le sillage de l'empereur du ciel.

Elle se moquait des rumeurs qui courraient sur son compte.

_**Elle est sortit armée **_

_**Du cerveau d'un démon**_

_**On ne sait quelle année**_

_**Au fond de quel bas-fond**_

_**Les yeux encore brillants**_

_**Des tourments prophétiques**_

_**La marque dans le sang**_

_**Des délires sabbatiques**_

Kanzeon s'inclina respectueusement devant le roi du ciel et gagna sa place dans la suite de l'empereur.

Elle savait que dans cette cours les intrigues et les complots ne manquaient pas.

Elle s'était tenue à l'écart de beaucoup de choses pendant de nombreuses années.

Elle n'avait pourtant rien oublié des anciennes luttes de pouvoir et des sacrifices inutiles consentis par les familles pour acquérir un peu plus d'influence au sein de la cours.

Elle savait plus de chose qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Elle n'oubliait rien.

Elle jouait sa propre partie sur l'échiquier prévu par les dieux.

Kanzeon avait mis toute sa confiance et son espoir de voir les choses changer dans ses propres pions : Sanzo et les trois youkai qui l'accompagnaient pendant son voyage vers l'ouest.

Et maintenant Romain suivant une route inverse avec ses trois fidèles amis.

Même si elle ne regrettait en rien sa décision d'avoir provoqué ce nouveau voyage, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste à l'idée de la seule issue possible.

_**Au fils des longs sommeils**_

_**Elle pleure tout en douceur**_

_**Et le premier soleil**_

_**La sort des profondeurs ;**_

_**Son regard surprenant**_

_**Pénètre comme un glaive,**_

_**Pendant que des torrents **_

_**S'échappent de ses lèvres.**_

Kanzeon en était là dans ses réflexions quand une voix la ramena à la réalité.

Elle n'avait prêté aucune attention à ce qui s'était passée autour d'elle.

Si bien qu'elle n'avait pas vu la fin des audiences officielles.

Maintenant, elle allait avoir droit à un entretien plus officieux.

Il ne restait dans la pièce que les personnes les plus influentes de la cour de l'empereur.

Elle se sentait prête à les affronter.

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir quelque chose à se reprocher puisque quelqu'un d'autre était intervenu pour lui mettre des bâtons dans ses roues.

Elle n'était en rien responsable du piège qui était posé autour du sutra.

Son adversaire avait lui aussi enfreint les lois du Ciel.

_**Comme les bleus transparents**_

_**Des aurores marginales,**_

_**Elle a de temps en temps les yeux d'un animal.**_

Elle avait bien une idée sur l'identité de celui qui était prêt à tout pour que ce nouveau voyage n'aboutisse pas.

Elle était prête à faire face.

Ses pions étaient en place.

Elle se savait prête. Sa stratégie n'avait aucune faille !

_**Aigu comme un diamant**_

_**Traversant le cristal,**_

_**Le regard inquiétant**_

_**D'un loup de carnaval.**_

Kanzeon se moquait de toutes ses discussions stériles qui ne mèneraient à rien.

Quelque soit la punition décidé par l'empereur pour son intervention dans le cours des choses, elle accepterait la sentence du roi du ciel sans rechigner.

Tout comme son adversaire d'ailleurs.

Aucun d'entre eux n'interviendrait plus dans cette histoire de façon directe.

Mais chacun de leur côté, ils trouveront des solutions pour que ce voyage soit intéressant à suivre.

Elle était prête à tout pour pouvoir poursuivre son but.

_**C'est un miroir sans tain**_

_**Où l'on découvre tout.**_

_**Des pitreries du nain**_

_**Jusqu'au four rire du fou.**_

_**Un gouffre satiné**_

_**Une fosse aux serpents**_

_**Un puit de vérité**_

_**Où peut être un néant**_

Elle savait que la sentence de l'empereur ne serait pas une sanction exemplaire.

Il prenait trop de plaisir à voir ses jeunes humains se débattre dans leur existence étriquée pour ordonner que tout s'arrête maintenant.

Kanzeon espérait de tout son cœur que Romain, Gaël, Max et Alex seraient assez forts pour lutter et gagner.

Si pour cela elle devait utiliser des moyens qui la mettrait encore en difficulté auprès de la cour, cela n'avait aucune importance.

_**Amour extravagant **_

_**Fascination du mal,**_

_**Elle a de temps en temps **_

_**Les yeux d'un animal**_

_**Amoureux d'une chienne **_

_**Ou méprisant d'un chat**_

_**Ni l'amour **_

_**Ni la haine**_

_**Ne se feront sans moi.**_

Car toute cette histoire l'amusait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle regrette quoi que ce soit.

A suivre…


	12. chapitre 11: In the shadow

**Titre: **Voyage vers l'est

Chapitre 9: In the shadows

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki / Originale

**Genre : **Song fic, yaoi

Voilà pour ce qui est résumable

**Auteur : **Mano

**Disclamers : **tout ce beau monde, dans ses incarnations antérieurs ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage

Les incarnations actuelles sont sorti de mon cerveau et si vous les trouvez pas assez ressemblant dites le que je tente d'améliorer le travail.

Tableau des réincarnations : Romain Sanzo // Gaël Goku // Alex Hakkai // Max Gojyo

Pour ce chapitre neuf, j'ai choisi une chanson de The Rasmus, « In the Shadows »

_**Les paroles des chansons sont sous ce format là**_

_Sous ce format il s'agit des souvenirs des protagonistes et les voix intérieures._

**Prècision: ** Je met ce chapitre avant de partir en vacance donc ne vous etonnez pas si je ne vous répond pas de suite à vos commentaires. Je le ferais a mon retour. En esperant qu'il vous plaise!

Bonne lecture !

**Voyage vers l'est**

**Chapitre 09 :** In the shadows

Romain ignorait où il se trouvait.

Il se souvenait à peine de comment il avait atterri dans cet endroit froid et sombre.

Le jeune homme blond se revoyait tenter de toucher le parchemin situé sur l'autel, puis après, c'était le vide total.

Autour de lui tout était noir.

Il n'y avait rien.

Il ne savait même pas s'il était debout ou couché, s'il marchait ou s'il se contentait de flotter dans cet espace obscur.

Ce qui le surpris le plus, ce fut qu'il ne ressentait rien.

Aucune douleur, aucune crainte, ni même de joie à se trouver où il était.

Alors pourquoi avait il été conduit dans ce lieu ?

Et par qui ?

**_No sleep, (Aucun sommeil)_**

**_No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer (Aucun sommeil tant que je n'aurais pas trouver la réponse)_**

Il errait sans destination au milieu de nulle part.

Ce qui aurait pu être effrayant, mais pourtant cela ne lui faisait rien.

Il avait l'impression d'être vide.

Comme si ce qu'il était n'existait plus.

Romain commençait à comprendre que tout ceci n'avait rien de normal et qu'il devait trouver une solution pour se sortir de là.

Mais il ignorait ce qu'il devait chercher.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout oublié, que tout avait disparu…

Plus rien ne subsistait, même pas lui…

Il secoua la tête, cherchant à remettre ses idées en place.

Ce n'était pas en pensant qu'il n'existait plus qu'il trouverait une solution.

**_Wont stop (Je n'arrêterais pas)_**

**_Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer (Je n'arrêterais pas avant d'avoir trouvé le traitement pour ce cancer)_**

Romain sentit comme un courant d'air le frôler.

Il remontait depuis ses pieds en direction de sa tête.

Il prit alors conscience de la position de son corps dans l'espace, ce qui lui rendit certains repères.

Il se redressa et s'aperçut qu'il continuait à se diriger toujours dans la même direction.

Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la notion de haut et de bas, il se demandait s'il était attiré par quelque chose.

Il ne voyait toujours rien en dehors de ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

Et puis alors qu'il avait parcouru une distance qui lui avait paru interminable, il vit devant lui comme des traits lumineux déchiré l'obscurité devant lui.

Plus il s'approchait plus il remarqua que les fils lumineux qui traversaient l'espace devant lui étaient fins et aiguisés.

Ils devaient être très tranchants.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire toucher par ses fils !

Romain sursauta.

Il venait de retrouver deux nouvelles notions : la peur et l'envie.

**_And sometimes I feel like going down and so disconnected (Et parfois c'est comme si je m'enfonçais et que j'étais débranché)_**

**_But somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted (Mais de toute façon je sais que je suis hanté par le fait d'être voulu)_**

Il se rendit pourtant compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir continuer sa route sans être touché par la pluie acérée qui se rapprochait de lui.

Quand le premier fil lumineux le toucha, il eut l'impression qu'une aiguille chauffée à blanc venait de traverser sa main droite.

Il se souvint alors de la douleur.

Mais pas seulement, il lui avait semblé entendre un bruit familier quand le fil l'avait transpercé. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait, mais il sentait que c'était important.

Quand le deuxième fil lui traversa le bras gauche, il crut entendre une voix qui l'appelait, alors qu'une autre hurlait de douleur.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le fil disparut qu'il réalisa que c'était sa propre voix qui venait de crier tant la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti avait été insoutenable.

Qui pouvait être l'autre qui l'avait appelé ?

L'autre voix semblait désespérée et remplie de souffrance elle aussi.

Le troisième fil le toucha au genou gauche.

La douleur était toujours aussi insupportable mais cette fois Romain ne cria pas.

Il se concentra sur ce qu'il éprouvait en dehors de la souffrance.

Il vit une image du passé, un souvenir qui éclaira un instant les ténèbres où il se trouvait.

_Romain avait l'impression de flotter au-dessus de son corps._

_Pourtant il ne se reconnaissait pas vraiment quand il regardait la personne qui était assise contre le mur à moitié replié sur elle-même._

_L'homme blond dont il ne pouvait détacher son regard semblait être inconscient._

_Romain remarqua qu'il devait être mal en point vu les nombreuses blessures qu'il voyait sur le corps de l'inconnu. Il pouvait presque sentir la douleur de l'autre homme._

_Il y eut du bruit sur la droite de l'homme. Il vit une porte fermée qui lui rappela celle qu'il avait traversé. Elle était fermée, mais il entendait les bruits qui provenaient de l'autre côté._

_Quelqu'un tentait de forcer la porte pour entrer._

_C'est à peine si l'inconnu y prêtait attention._

_L'homme semblait sur le point de rendre l'âme._

**_I've been watching, I've been waiting in the shadows for my time.( j'ai observé, j'ai attendu mon heure dans l'ombre)_**

**_I've been searching, I've been living for tomorrows all my life( j'ai recherché, j'ai vécu pour des lendemains toute ma vie)_**

Romain aurait bien aimé en découvrir plus sur cet évènement qui devait avoir un lien avec son passé. Il se rappela alors la mission que leur avait confiée la Déesse.

Il se souvint aussi qu'il n'était pas seul.

Un nouveau rayon de lumière le frappa dans le dos.

Il se retint d'hurler de douleur alors que la voix qui s'était éveillé en lui depuis le début de se voyage l'appelait avec une certaine terreur.

« _Romain !! »_

_« Je suis là ! » _répondit-il à la voix pour la rassurer.

_« Enfin ! »_ S'exclama la voix de Sanzo. « _L'autel était piégé ! C'est un sort très puissant qui nous retient ici. En même temps celui qui est à l'origine de tout cela, essaye de nous séparer. Il faut que tu luttes ! Tu dois résister, Romain ! »_

_«Facile à dire pour toi ! »_ ne put s'empêcher de marmonner mentalement Romain alors qu'un nouveaufilament de lumière lui traversait l'épaule gauche.

« _Je vais t'aider autant que je pourrais ! » _Lui assura le moine.

Le dernier fil qui l'avait touché lui permit de faire le lien entre le moine et la personne qu'il avait vu étendu à moitié morte.

Ainsi c'était des images de la mort de Sanzo que le fil lui avait apporté.

Il se demandait comment elles avaient pu lui parvenir.

Et puis soudain la pluie de lumière sembla s'arrêter.

Tout redevint sombre.

Romain continuait d'avancer toujours dans la même direction.

Il perçut une présence autour de lui.

Une force considérable le cernait.

_« Tu devrais abandonner ton passé et tes espoirs définitivement si tu ne veux pas que la souffrance revienne. »_ menaça une voix grave, inconnue du jeune homme.

**_They said that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe. (Ils disaient que je devais apprendre à tuer avant de me sentir sauf)_**

_« C'est tout ce que tu t'obstineras à vouloir continuera à t'échapper. Tu n'en ressentiras que plus de douleur. »_ reprit la voix grondante comme le tonnerre. « _Je t'offre l'unique chance de trouver le repos en abandonnant… »_

_« Abandonner ? Mais quoi ? »_ Marmonna Romain ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait à perdre vu qu'il avait oublié qui il était jusqu'à présent.

« _Il faut que tu viennes avec moi pour être enfin libéré de tes souffrances… Tu as déjà oublié les entraves les plus importantes pour atteindre la sagesse… »_ Continua la voix d'un ton plus doux.

« _Pas temps que je serais là ! »_ Hurla la voix de Sanzo à l'intérieur de lui.

Romain sentit une chaleur inconnue envahir son être.

Il baissa les yeux sur son ventre d'où semblait provenir la sensation et remarqua une boule de lumière qui s'agrandissait.

Il reconnut la présence qui le hantait depuis le début de leur voyage, mais il vit aussi que le moine avait toujours été près de lui et ce depuis sa naissance.

Il comprit que Sanzo était prêt à tout pour lui permettre de lutter contre ce qui les avaient emprisonné.

**_But I, I'd rather kill my self than turn into their slave.( Mais je préfère me tuer moi-même que de devenir leur esclave)_**

La détermination du moine lui permit de retrouver une partie de ses souvenirs.

Romain se souvint des moments difficiles qu'il avait traversé depuis son arrivé sur terre.

Il se remémora aussi tous les bons moments qu'il avait eut.

Et surtout avec qui.

_« C'est là ta réponse à mon offre ? Tu n'as pas changé en plusieurs siècles d'errance, haut moine. Mais ton pouvoir n'a jamais été assez puissant pour s'opposer au mien et il en restera toujours ainsi !! »_

Romain pouvait sentir que l'énergie qui émanait de Sanzo, luttait contre celle de la force qui les retenait ici.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à gagner face à la puissance qui était enfermée dans ce lieu.

Le jeune homme blond ne pouvait pourtant pas se résoudre à la reddition.

Même si cela ne les menait nulle part.

Même si tout cela n'engendrait que plus de souffrance, il ne pouvait pas capituler !

Il en était hors de question !

Tant qu'il jugerait que quelqu'un quelque part avait besoin de lui il n'abandonnerait pas !

Même si pour cela il devait affronter un dieu.

**_And sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the Thunder (Et parfois je sens que je dois y aller et jouer avec le tonnerre)_**

**_Cause somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder.( Parce que je ne veux pas rester et attendre après un miracle)_**

_« Un dieu? » _reprit la voix avec ironie. « _Mais je suis bien plus que cela. Si c'est là la voie ou vous voulez vous engager de votre propre choix, je vous laisse à votre destin. »_

La force qui semblait comprimer l'espace autour de lui disparut.

Romain respira plus librement.

Ce fut à nouveau les ténèbres.

Il sentait toujours la présence de Sanzo irradier autour de lui.

**_I've been watching, I've been waiting in the shadows for my time.( j'ai observé, j'ai attendu mon heure dans l'ombre)_**

**_I've been searching, I've been living for tomorrows all my life. j'ai recherché, j'ai vécu pour des lendemains toute ma vie)_**

Romain continuait d'avancer tout en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir sortir de là.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il était ce qui ne l'aidait pas à trouver une solution.

Devant lui, il vit apparaître à nouveau les fils de lumière.

Il appréhendait de devoir les toucher.

La douleur…

La solution devait avoir un rapport avec la douleur.

**_Lately I've been walking (en retard j'ai marché)_**

**_Walking in circles (tourné en rond)_**

Quand le premier fil se ficha dans sa poitrine, il se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait et sur ce que la souffrance éveillait en lui.

Celui-là lui apporta un souvenir lointain de son enfance où il imaginait la vie comme une succession d'épreuves douloureuses, jusqu'au jour de la récompense.

**_Watching, waiting for something (Recherchant, attendant quelque chose)_**

La récompense.

Un sourire radieux et sincère qui ne s'adressait qu'à lui.

Une main tendue pour l'aider à se relever.

Un regard qui ne le quittait que rarement des yeux.

Une voix qu'il aurait voulut entendre pour l'éternité.

**_Feel me, Touch me, heal me (Ressent-moi, touche-moi, guéris-moi)_**

**_Come take me higher. (Emmène moi plus haut)_**

Ses fils de lumière qui le transperçaient, n'étaient pas issus de cet univers de ténèbres.

Ils provenaient d'ailleurs.

De l'extérieur.

D'une personne qui l'appelait et qui avait besoin de lui.

Romain quand le fil suivant le frappa le saisit de toutes ses forces pour s'y accrocher.

Malgré la douleur, il ne lâcha pas le fil qui devint de plus en plus lumineux pour finir par se teinter d'un jaune or brillant.

**_I've been watching, I've been waiting in the shadows for my time. j'ai observé, j'ai attendu mon heure dans l'ombre)_**

**_I've been searching, I've been living for tomorrows all my life. j'ai recherché, j'ai vécu pour des lendemains toute ma vie)_**

Malgré la pression qui augmenta pour le maintenir au sol au milieu de l'obscurité, il se sentit décoller.

Il resserra son étreinte autour du lambeau de lumière qui le remontait à la surface.

A suivre…


	13. Chapitre 12: Everything Ido I do it for

**Titre: **Voyage vers l'est

Chapitre12:Everything I do I do it for you

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki / Originale

**Genre : **Song fic, yaoi

**Auteur : **Mano

**Disclamers : **tout ce beau monde, dans ses incarnations antérieurs ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage

Les incarnations actuelles sont sorti de mon cerveau

Tableau des réincarnations : Romain Sanzo // Gaël Goku // Alex Hakkai // Max Gojyo

Pour ce chapitre douze, j'ai choisi une chanson de Bryan Adams, « Everything I do I do it for you. »

_**Les paroles des chansons sont sous ce format là (la traduction est sous ce format)**_

_Sous ce format il s'agit des souvenirs des protagonistes et les voix intérieures._

**Comment editer un chapitre par des voix détourné quand cela marche pas:**

vous allez dans Stories puis content chapters puis vous choisissez un chapitre à exp (exporter) dans les document et la vous copier coller le nouveau texte et puis vous faite la mise a jour comme d'hab

Merci a Erika et Aemel13 pour ce tuyeau plus qu'utile

Sanzo est bizarre dans ce chapitre mais c'est pour son bien lol

Voyage vers l'est

Chapitre 12: Everything I do I do it for you

Gaël bien qu'inconscient, pouvait sentir et décrypter toutes les sensations qui provenaient de l'extérieur.

Il pouvait percevoir le froid des dalles du sol sur lequel il était allongé.

Il savait aussi que Max et Alex se tenaient à côté de lui, le tenant chacun par une main pour le soutenir de leur mieux.

Il identifiait parfaitement l'origine de la douleur qui lui traversait le corps en vague insupportable.

Le tatouage de la malédiction qu'il portait dans son dos devait avoir évolué plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû.

A cause de Kanzeon.

Pour qu'il puisse aider Romain.

Pour qu'il puisse atteindre le blond malgré la distance qui les séparait.

Gaël avait rassemblé toutes ses forces pour éveiller sa voix.

Il s'en souvenait à présent.

Sanzo avait l'habitude de lui demander de se taire, même lorsqu'il ne disait rien.

Il savait qu'inconsciemment il appelait toujours le haut moine.

Il l'avait toujours appelé.

Même malgré les années qui les avaient séparées si longtemps.

Le châtain comprenait enfin qu'au plus loin qu'il se souvienne, perdu dans sa solitude, il avait continué d'interpeller le blond.

Il avait fallut du temps, mais Sanzo était revenu vers lui.

Différent…

Et pourtant…

C'était lui !

Romain, Sanzo peu lui importait le nom.

Ce n'était rien comparé à ce sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur qui l'envahissait quand il se trouvait près du blond.

Rien par rapport à l'envie de ne pas le quitter, de pouvoir à nouveau le toucher.

De le sentir vivant contre lui.

Rassemblant ses forces, il se concentra pour atteindre Romain.

Il y avait un obstacle immense qui se dressait entre lui et le blond.

Une énorme barrière infranchissable qui ne possédait aucune fêlure où il aurait pu s'insinuer.

Il s'attaqua à la porte qui lui faisait barrage aidé par l'énergie de ses deux amis.

Alex et Max lui donnaient sans la moindre hésitation toute leur énergie pour le soutenir.

Mais ils s'épuisaient rapidement.

Malgré le soutient des esprits qui les hantaient, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir continuer longtemps sans mettre leur vie en danger.

Gaël sentait pourtant qu'ils y étaient presque.

Ils ne leur manquaient pas grand-chose pour briser la barrière qui les retenait loin de Romain.

Quand la force d'Alex et Max disparue, Gaël manqua d'hurler de frustration.

Ils y étaient presque !

Il hurlât de rage, bandant toute sa volonté pour percer la porte qui l'empêchait d'atteindre le blond.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il sentit que quelque chose s'accrochait à son énergie.

Il se lia à cette force qui semblait venir de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il se mit à tirer de toute sa puissance.

Il identifia l'origine de cette énergie qui luttait pour se sortir d'un piège.

Romain et Sanzo luttaient de leur côté pour se sortir du traquenard où ils étaient tombés.

Gaël assura sa prise sur l'énergie qui se tendait vers lui et tira plus fortement.

Le fils qui provenait du blond était si ténu qu'il menaçait de se briser.

Avec précaution, le châtain l'entoura de sa propre force pour le consolider.

_« Nous n'y arriverons pas…C'est trop difficile, laisse nous, Gaël ! Sauvez-vous tous les trois ! » _Ordonna Romain d'une voix mentale lasse et épuisée

_« Jamais ! » _Répliqua Gaël d'un ton ferme. « _Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! »_

**_Look into my eyes, you will see (Regarde moi dans les yeux, tu verras)_**

**_What you mean to me. ( Ce que tu représentes pour moi )_**

**_Search your heart, search your soul ( Cherche dans ton coeur, cherche dans ton âme )_**

**_And when you find me there, you'll search no more.( Et quand tu m'y trouveras tu ne chercheras plus )_**

Gaël resserra son étreinte sur la présence de Romain qui s'affaiblissait de plus en plus.

Il l'étreignit pour lui communiquer sa chaleur et sa force.

_« Gaël ? »_

_« Oui, je suis là, Romain…Viens avec moi ! »_ Reprit le châtain d'une voix douce.

_« C'est trop risqué, Gaël ! Tu risques de mourir avec nous…Je ne veux pas ! »_S'exclama Romain.

Le châtain sentit que ce qui le reliait à Romain essayait d'échapper à son emprise.

Gaël se rendait bien compte que le sauvetage du blond tenait de la folie.

Mais il ne voulait pas continuer à vivre sans lui.

Il était bien décidé à lutter jusqu'au bout et à ramener Romain avec lui ou le suivre dans la mort.

**_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for ( Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se batte _**

**_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for (u ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on meurt_**

**_You know it's true ( Tu sais, que c'est vrai )_**

**_Everything I do I do it for you. ( Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi )_**

_« Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire de partir ! » _Hurla Gaël avec rage._ « J'ai attendu si longtemps de te revoir ! Jamais je ne te laisserais ! S'il le faut, je préfère mourir avec toi maintenant, plutôt que vivre sans toi, Romain! »_

Gaël enveloppa encore un peu plus le lien qui le retenait à Romain et se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces.

Il attira l'esprit du blond au plus près du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs deux esprits se touchent.

Leurs mémoires et leurs sentiments respectifs se percutèrent avec une violence insupportable qui faillit rompre le lien.

Tout deux resserrèrent l'emprise qu'ils avaient sur l'autre, bien décidés à ne pas abandonner.

La détermination de Gaël avait eu raison des craintes du blond.

Alors sans plus aucune peur, ils laissèrent leur esprit se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

**_Look into your heart, you will find ( Regarde dans ton coeur, tu trouveras )_**

**_There's nothing to hide ( Qu'il n'y a rien à cacher )_**

**_Take me as I am, Take my life. ( Prends-moi comme je suis, prends ma vie )_**

**_I would give it all, I would sacrifice. ( Je donnerai tout, je me sacrifierai )_**

Ils partagèrent tout.

Pendant un instant qui leur parut durer qu'une seconde aussi bien qu'une éternité, ils surent tout l'un de l'autre.

Ils s'accordèrent mutuellement une confiance sans limite.

Une chaleur intense se diffusa dans le lien qui les unissait. Elle en décupla la force, ce qui leur permit de s'arracher au piège.

Romain s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à ce fil de lumière que lui avait tendu Gaël.

Il n'abandonnerait pas !

Il ne pouvait pas supporter de laisser le plus jeune du groupe seul…

Il pouvait à nouveau entendre la voix de Gaël qui ne cessait de l'appeler.

_« Goku a toujours été perdu sans moi. »_ énonça d'une voix mal assurée le haut moine qui le hantait.

Romain su que le moine souriait.

Il en aurait fait autant s'il en avait eu la force.

Il se contenta juste d'une remarque sarcastique.

« _Tu devrais admettre que toi aussi tu as toujours eu besoin de lui ! »_

Il y eut un silence.

Romain se demandait pourquoi le moine ne lui répondait pas.

_« C'est pas le moment de se prendre la tête, Sanzo ! » _Rugit Gaël tout en continuant à les tirer de l'obscurité où ils se trouvaient_. « Je vous sauverai tous les deux !! »_

_« Mais c'est de ma faute, si… »_ Commença la voix d'un ton si brisé que Romain frissonna.

_« C'est pas le moment pour les remords et les regrets ! Tu ne m'as pas habitué à t'entendre pleurnicher, Sanzo !! »_ L'invectiva le châtain.

**_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for. ( Ne me dis pas que c'est inutile qu'on se batte _**

**_I can't help it there's nothing I want more. (Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il n'y a rien que je veuille de plus )_**

**_You know it's there. ( Tu sais, c'est là)_**

**_Everything I do I do it for you. ( Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi )_**

« _Nous avons besoin de toi pour sauver Gaël ! Si tu restes ici, certaines de mes questions resteront sans réponses ! »_ Assura Romain d'une voix ferme et grave.

Romain pouvait sentir les hésitations du moine.

Il percevait aussi que cela faisait enrager Gaël.

Dans le souvenir du châtain, Sanzo n'avait jamais été indécis et si peureux.

Même si le blond n'en connaissait pas la raison exacte, il savait qu'il devait tout faire pour convaincre le moine de revenir avec eux.

L'image du moine qu'il avait ne correspondait pas non plus à cet être timoré.

Il revit alors le souvenir de la vie antérieure de Sanzo.

Le même que celui qu'il avait vu alors qu'il était enfermé dans le piège.

_Il y avait une forme allongée contre un mur._

_La respiration haletante et pénible s'échappait en nuages blancs par la bouche de l'homme qui se tenait douloureusement les côtes._

_La pièce où il se trouvait était sombre et déserte._

_Il y eut un grand bruit sur la droite où se trouvait la porte._

_Apparemment quelqu'un s'obstinait à vouloir entrer._

_Au moment où la porte céda, l'homme leva des yeux vitreux et éteints dans la direction de la lumière qui envahit la pièce._

_L'individu s'approcha en courrant, il ressemblait étrangement à Gaël._

_En dehors des vêtements tout en lui rappelait le châtain._

Romain saisit alors ce qui paralysait l'homme qu'il avait été et qui était mort ce jour là.

Il s'agissait de la honte d'avoir dû laisser le plus jeune affronter la suite tout seul.

La crainte qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et que personne ne puisse aider le châtain a finir cette nouvelle mission.

Sanzo se sentait coupable.

Coupable de devoir emmener celui qu'il avait connu sous l'identité de Son Goku à sa mise à mort.

Car c'était ce qui attendait le plus jeune au bout du voyage.

_« Tout n'est pas perdu ! »_ Reprit Romain fermement pour encourager le moine à réagir. « _Tu n'es pas tout seul, je trouverai un moyen pour sauver Gaël. Et tu m'aideras, d'accord ? »_

**_There's no love, likes your love(Il n'y a pas d'amour, comme ton amour )_**

**_And no other could give more love ( Et personne ne pourrait me donner plus d'amour)_**

_**There's nowhere unless you're there (Il n'existe aucun endroit si tu n'y es pas)**_

_**All the time, all the way (De tout temps, de toute façon)**_

Romain voulait le faire réagir.

Lui faire comprendre que de toute façon Gaël n'abandonnerait aucun d'eux ici.

Le châtain préférerait tout laisser tomber plutôt que de continuer sans lui.

Romain ne voulait pas croire que Sanzo était prêt à laisser mourir Gaël !

Le plus jeune luttait seul avec l'énergie du désespoir pour les sauver.

Il était prêt a tout.

Le moine devait le comprendre.

**_Oh, don't tell me it's not worth trying for ( Oh tu ne peux pas me dire que c'est inutile qu'on essaie )_**

**_I can't help it there's nothing I want more.( Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il n'y a rien que je veuille de plus )_**

_**I would fight for you (Je me batterais pour toi)**_

_**I'd lie for you ( je mentirais pour toi)**_

_**Walk the wire for you (je marcherais sur un fil pour toi)**_

_**I'd die for you. (je mourrais pour toi)**_

_« Je crois que je m'étais perdu » _Marmonna la voix du moine avec sincérité._ « Toutes ces années passées à errer dans le noir et à m'inquiéter sur ce qu'il était advenu de Goku après ma mort m'ont fait perdre le sens de la réalité. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. »_

Romain soupira et s'accrocha plus fort à la présence de Gaël qui les ramenait à la vie réelle avec plus de facilité maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi à vaincre les dernières craintes du moine.

Il se disait que ce qui venait d'arriver était un juste retour des choses.

Le moine avait été le premier à lui faire comprendre la véritable valeur des sentiments qu'il portait au châtain.

Satisfait et épuisé, il se laissa remonter tout en baignant dans un sentiment de chaleur qu'il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner.

_**You know it's true. (tu sais que c'est vrai)**_

**_Everything I do I do it for you.( Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi )_**

A suivre…


	14. Chapitre 13: chaque seconde

**Titre: **Voyage vers l'est

Chapitre13:Chaque seconde

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki / Originale

**Genre : **Song fic, yaoi

**Auteur : **Mano

**Disclamers : **tout ce beau monde, dans ses incarnations antérieures ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage

Les incarnations actuelles sont sorties de mon cerveau

Tableau des réincarnations : Romain Sanzo // Gaël Goku // Alex Hakkai // Max Gojyo

Pour ce chapitre treize, j'ai choisi une chanson de Kyo, « Chaque seconde. »

_**Les paroles des chansons sont sous ce format là**_

_Sous ce format il s'agit des souvenirs des protagonistes et les voix intérieures._

**Questions:** voila je vais bientôt arriver au terme de l'ancienne version un peu remanié, (et mis a part le fait de rendre Alex et Max plus présent) je me demandais si cela vous gènerait si il n'y avait plus de chanson. Parce que j'ai pleins d'idée pour la fic mais c'est galère de tomber sur un texte qui me plaise et qui colle a ce que je veux...donc voila quoi, votre avis?

**Voyage vers l'est**

**Chapitre 13:** Chaque seconde

_**J'ai cherché l'erreur, au cœur du système**_

_**Ce qui brille est un leurre,**_

_**Ce qui brille peut fondre au soleil.**_

_**J'ai cherché l'erreur, qui trouble mon sommeil,**_

Romain se réveillât quand sa tête frappa durement contre quelque chose de dur et de froid.

Il grogna de mécontentement.

Le rêve qu'il faisait était si agréable qu'il aurait bien voulu le continuer plus longtemps.

Maintenant qu'il était à moitié éveillé, il pouvait sentir le cahotement de la route.

Ainsi que les bruits de voix étouffées qui lui parvenaient de devant.

Il y avait aussi ce poids qu'il avait sur le torse et qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement.

Il ouvrit un œil.

Et le referma aussitôt quand la lumière qui se reflétait sur la vitre de la voiture lui donna un mal de tête insupportable.

« Alors la marmotte, c'est maintenant qu'on sort d'hibernation ? » fit la voix moqueuse de Max.

Il grogna une réponse incompréhensible.

Il réalisa que tout son corps lui faisait mal et qu'il se sentait particulièrement fatigué.

Jamais auparavant, il n'avait senti un éreintement pareil.

Péniblement il leva un bras et se passa une main sur le visage ramenant ses cheveux en arrière et protégeant ses yeux de la lumière.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

« Nous ne savons pas trop exactement dans le détail » Lui expliqua Alex avec sérieux. « Quand nous sommes revenu à nous, Gaël et toi étiez étendus dans la salle de l'autre côté de la porte évanoui mais vivant. »

Alors qu'il écoutait attentivement le rapport d'Alex, ses souvenirs lui revinrent petit à petit.

Il se rappelait comment le plus jeune du groupe les avait sauvé Sanzo et lui de l'étrange dimension où ils avaient été enfermés.

L'obstination du châtain les avait ramené au prix d'un effort surhumain dans la salle du temple où se trouvait le sutra.

Il tenta de se redresser pour prendre une position plus confortable mais la masse qui l'écrasait ne semblait pas du même avis.

Romain sentit l'étreinte qui l'enserrait se refermer sur son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Il baissa la tête pour voir qui se tenait si fermement accroché à lui.

_**J'ai cherché pendant des heures**_

_**Pour voir que tout est à refaire.**_

Gaël était étendu sur le reste de la banquette qu'il occupait entièrement.

Sa tête reposait contre l'épaule droite du blond, le visage enfouit contre la poitrine de Romain.

Les deux bras du châtain le serraient à la taille, maintenant étroitement leur deux corps enlacés.

Romain soupira soulagé de constater que le plus jeune semblait être en forme.

Au moins tout comme eux, il était en vie ce qui était déjà bien vu les évènements qui avaient eu lieu dans cette étrange temple.

Même s'il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup avancer ou bien d'avoir trouver de réponses pour sauver Gaël, Romain savait qu'ils avaient franchis une étape importante de leur voyage.

Il avait récupéré le sutra du haut moine et réussit à libérer celui-ci de son sentiment de culpabilité ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire !

Maintenant Romain pouvait compter sur le soutien et l'aide de Sanzo pour trouver une meilleure solution pour le châtain.

Le blond regarda le visage de Gaël qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

Il passa sa main libre sur le front de son ami dégageant quelques mèches châtain foncée.

Il la laissa glisser lentement le long de la joue de Gaël.

« _Il reviendra bientôt à lui… »_ Lui annonça la voix qui le hantait. « _Je te promets de t'aider de mon mieux. Il mérite d'avoir un peu de paix et d'être heureux. »_

_« Pour commencer, je compte sur toi pour m'apprendre à quoi peut bien servir ce vieux rouleau de parchemin. » _Questionna mentalement Romain.

_« Aucun problème si tu crois que cela à la moindre importance. » _Promit Sanzo sans hésiter.

« _Je crois que ton sutra est un élément de la réponse. Sinon pourquoi la déesse aurait elle insisté pour que nous traversions ce temple. Je ne connais rien de ce qu'elle manigance mais je compte bien agir à ma manière ! Et non pas en suivant des règles préétablis._ » Expliqua Romain à celui qui le hantait. « _Toutes les informations que tu pourras me fournir me seront utiles ! »_

_**Enfin tout est clair, je relève la tête.**_

Romain leva la tête vers ses deux amis qui avaient respecté son silence.

Alex était concentré sur la route, mais il lui jetait un regard inquiet de temps en temps par le rétroviseur intérieur.

Max, lui le fixait avec un sourire idiot qui en disait long sur le genre de pensées qui pouvait lui traverser la tête.

Romain soupira devant son air niais.

Il savait depuis qu'il avait pris la main de Gaël dans le temple que le rouquin ne manquerait pas de lui faire des remarques plus ou moins déplacées sur son attitude.

Le blond savait qu'il n'y couperait pas.

Surtout vue sa situation actuelle : le châtain se tenait accroché à lui comme une sangsue bien décidé à ne pas lâcher son déjeuner.

Il décida d'attaquer le premier, puisque le jeune homme roux ne se décidait pas à sortir ses réflexions inopportunes.

Une fois fait, il pourrait les mettre au courant de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire avec le sutra.

« Max, tu devrais arrêter de faire cette tête, tu ressembles à un crétin ! » Lança Romain avec un détachement qu'il voulait blessant.

Loin de s'offusquer de la remarque déplaisante qu'il venait de recevoir, Max sourit de plus belle.

Lassé de ce petit jeu qui ne mènerait à rien, Romain l'invectiva plus durement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » S'emporta le blond à bout de patience.

« J'ai gagné mon pari ! » s'exclama le roux en se retournant vers Alex.

Visiblement il semblait très satisfait de lui.

Alex se contenta d'hausser les épaules au souriant.

« J'ai parié avec Gojyo, le type qui me hante, que j'arriverais à te faire sortir de tes gonds sans prononcer le moindre mot. D'après lui, il faudrait au moins une vanne avant que tu ne perdes ton sang froid, j'ai maintenu que non…. » Crut-il nécessaire d'expliquer à Romain en lui faisant le signe de la victoire avec son index et son majeur.

Max était doué pour ce genre de gaminerie.

Qui d'autre que lui, dans leur situation actuelle, pouvait penser faire un tel pari ?

Si cela lui avait été possible Romain aurait bien balancé son poing au travers de la figure de son ami.

Il soupira.

Sa réaction première aurait été tout aussi puérile !

Mais immobilisé comme il l'était ce n'était pas réalisable sans éveiller Gaël.

Comme le blond ne voulait absolument pas troubler le sommeil du plus jeune, il soupira de nouveau plus fortement.

« Qu'as-tu parié ? » Demanda Romain décidé à surprendre son ami.

Le rouquin qui s'attendait à une réaction verbalement plus agressive mis quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Comme j'ai gagné, Gojyo doit m'en dire un peu plus sur ce qu'il se souvient de sa vie. » annonça Max fier de lui.

« Tu pouvais pas lui demander tout simplement ? » S'étonna Alex.

« Bien sûr mais cela aurait été moins drôle. » avoua Max en faisant un sourire charmeur au conducteur.

_« Il a vraiment des idées tordues ! »_ Remarqua la voix de Sanzodans la tête du blond.

« C'est sûr ! » répondit à voix haute Romain en souriant.

« Tu es de mon avis ? » S'étonna Max en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

Romain hocha négativement la tête.

« Cela m'aurait étonné ! » Lança Max en sortant une cigarette d'un paquet à moitié écrasé.

« Mais… » Reprit Romain avec un sourire.

_**Je veux vivre chaque seconde**_

_**Comme si demain était la fin du monde**_

Ses deux amis le regardèrent attendant avec impatience qu'il finisse sa phrase.

Romain baissa la tête pour fixer le visage de Gaël qui affichait un sourire serein.

« Pour moi l'important, c'est de faire de ce voyage un souvenir sans aucun regret à Gaël. Il faut qu'il puisse être heureux à chaque seconde… »

_**Etre libre pour de bon**_

_**A trop vouloir s'élever, on tombe.**_

Max approuva de la tête tout en allumant la cigarette.

Il relâcha le premier nuage de fumée droit dans les narines de Romain qui grogna.

Coincé comme il était il lui était impossible de faire de même.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? » Demanda Alex.

« On continue ! » Répondit Romain en saisissant la cigarette des lèvres de Max qui hoqueta de surprise.

Le blond tira avec satisfaction une bouffée de fumée.

Puis il reprit la parole en tendant ce qui restait de la cigarette à Max qui refusa le mégot avec un air dégoûté.

« Je suis sûr que le passage dans le temple était une étape nécessaire pour la mission que nous devons mener à bien. Mais je commence à me dire que cette déesse a du corser un peu le travail… »

« _Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de Kanzeon Bosatsu ! »_ soutint la voix de Sanzo.

« Mais cela n'a plus aucune importance, j'irais jusqu'au bout pour trouver un moyen de sauver Gaël. Même s'il faut retourner chaque pierre de la route qui nous attend, je finirai pas trouver… »

« Nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus mais nous n'avons aucune piste ! » Se crut obliger de leur rappeler Max ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part de ses amis.

Le rouquin soupira

Il avait encore perdu une occasion de se taire.

Il s'attendait à ce que Romain réagissent avec colère à son manque d'enthousiasme.

_**Abandonner la fièvre, ne plus regarder en arrière**_

_**Trouver l'essentiel, pour enfin oublier le reste.**_

_**Je ne veux plus d'adresse.**_

_**Je ne veux plus qu'en vain on se blesse.**_

_**Je voudrais pouvoir éclore et demain sourire encore.**_

« Nous trouverons ! » Affirma le blond avec un sourire, en écrasant son mégot dans le petit cendrier de l'accoudoir après s'être légèrement contorsionné pour l'atteindre. « Je suis prêt à parier que cette déesse nous a laissé des indices ou une piste ! »

_**En fait tout est clair, je relève la tête.**_

Il y eut un silence étonné.

Déjà que la bonne humeur dont faisait preuve Romain les sidéraient mais qu'en plus il soit si optimiste sur ce qui les attendaient leur clouaient le bec !

Même les esprits qui les hantaient ne semblaient pas reconnaître leur camarade.

La voix de Sanzo silencieuse semblait attendre que le blond comprenne la stupeur dans laquelle il avait plongé leurs compagnons.

« Nous savons depuis le départ que Kanzeon Bosatsu a une idée derrière la tête ! Sinon pourquoi ne aurait elle pas convoqué directement au pied de cette montagne où nous devons nous rendre ? » Demanda Romain.

« Parce qu'elle a l'esprit tordu ! » s'exclama Alex avec un sourire. « Et peut être même plus tordu que Max ! »

Romain croisa le regard du brun par le rétroviseur.

Il fut satisfait d'y lire de la compréhension et une totale confiance.

« Elle veut jouer avec nous ? » Fit Max en fronçant les sourcils.

Romain se contenta d'acquiescer.

_« Cela ressemblerait bien à cette fichue Déesse ! » _Admit la voix de Sanzo.

« Mais je comptes bien jouer selon mes règles. » Leur déclara Romain. « Je découvrirais un moyen pour sauver Gaël et pour le ramener avec nous ! Je ferais tout pour qu'il soit heureux. »

_**Je veux vivre chaque seconde**_

_**Comme si demain était la fin du monde**_

_**Etre libre pour de bon**_

« C'est tout ? » S'étonna Max avec un sourire moqueur.

Romain détourna la tête pour regarder par la vitre tout en bougonnant une réponse incompréhensible pour ses amis.

L'étreinte de Gaël se resserra autour de sa taille, alors que le châtain se pressait un peu plus contre lui.

Le plus jeune émit un ronronnement de satisfaction qui déclencha une crise d'hilarité chez le rouquin et un rougissement gêné chez le blond.

Tout trois savaient que leur voyage serait difficile et douloureux.

Aucun d'eux ne se faisaient d'illusions.

L'idée de Romain de profiter de chaque moment nouveau qui s'offrirait à eux les avait rassuré.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela leur apporterait la force et l'espoir qui risquerait de leur manquer.

Tous le croyaient et cela suffisait…

_**A trop vouloir s'élever, on tombe.**_

Pour le moment tout au moins…

_**On tombe…**_

**A suivre…**


	15. Chapitre 14: On my way

**Titre: **Voyage vers l'est

Chapitre14:On my way

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki / Originale

**Genre : **Song fic, yaoi

**Auteur : **Mano

**Disclamers : **tout ce beau monde, dans ses incarnations antérieures ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage

Les incarnations actuelles sont sorties de mon cerveau

Tableau des réincarnations : Romain Sanzo // Gaël Goku // Alex Hakkai // Max Gojyo

Pour ce chapitre quatorze, j'ai choisi une chanson de Phil Collins, « On my way. »

_**Les paroles des chansons sont sous ce format là**_

_Sous ce format il s'agit des souvenirs des protagonistes et les voix intérieures._

Voila après un long silence inexpliqué, la suite de la fic en espèrant qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant Merci à Seveya de m'avoir gentiment secoué les puces

Bonne lecture

**Voyage vers l'est**

**Chapitre 14 : **On my way

La Clio blanche avait roulé toute la journée sans que le paysage ne change.

Tout autour d'elle ce n'était qu'une immense plaine de verdure qui s'étendait de part et d'autre de la route.

Dans la voiture, Gaël n'avait pas encore émergé du sommeil dans lequel il semblait être plongé depuis leur sortie du temple.

Romain profitant que le châtain avait relâché un peu son étreinte s'était installé plus confortablement.

Le plus jeune était toujours collé à lui mais de manière à ce que le blond soit libre de ses mouvements.

Il avait sorti son paquet de cigarette et fumait tranquillement en fixant la vaste étendue d'herbe par la fenêtre.

A l'avant, Alex était toujours concentré sur la conduite et sur la route.

La monotonie du tracé sinueux de la chaussée ne semblait pas lui poser de problème.

Il affichait un sourire satisfait tout en écoutant Max lui raconter pour l'énième fois des histoires plus ou moins drôles que le rouquin aimait rabâcher et qu'il connaissait par cœur.

De temps en temps, il compatissait d'un regard dans le rétroviseur aux soupirs exaspérés du blond qui faisait preuve d'une patience insoupçonnée jusqu'à ce jour.

Alex commençait à se demander si Max ne continuait pas uniquement dans l'espoir de faire craquer nerveusement le blond.

Pour le moment, celui-ci ne semblait pas y porter plus d'intérêt que les soupirs qui lui échappaient de temps à autre.

Ils auraient pu continuer encore un long moment si Gaël n'avait pas poussé une exclamation satisfaite tout en s'étirant.

Il manqua d'un rien de donner un coup de poing à Romain qui esquiva en inclinant la tête sur la droite.

« Hum, wauouuh ! Ca fait du bien ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire ravi. « J'ai faim ! »

Il attrapa le sac qui contenait les provisions qu'il avait pris soin d'amasser avant leur départ de la cabane où ils avaient rencontré Kanzeon.

Il commença à farfouiller dedans sous le regard inquiet de trois autres.

Quelques heures plutôt, affamés, ils avaient cédé à la tentation et engloutis la plus grande partie des provisions restantes.

Les deux sandwichs qui restaient au fond du sac ne suffiraient certainement pas à satisfaire l'appétit d'ogre du châtain.

_**Tell everybody I'm on my way**_

_**New friends and new places to see**_

_**With blue skies ahead yes**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**And there's nowhere else**_

_**That I'd rather be**_

Gaël s'assit correctement sur la banquette, en entamant le premier des deux casses croûtes restant.

Il regarda par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait avec une certaine monotonie.

Ce n'était qu'une succession interminable de champs verdoyants à perte de vue.

Il affichait un sourire heureux tout en mâchonnant une bouchée.

Les autres s'apprêtait à pousser un soupir de soulagement quand, il prit la parole.

« Il va falloir trouver un endroit où faire le plein de provision ! Le sac est entièrement vide ! » Annonça-t-il en mordant dans le dernier sandwich. « Vous savez s'il y a un village ou une ville dans les environs ? »

« Et comment tu veux qu'on le sache, microbe! C'est la première fois qu'on vient dans ce coin ! » Lui fit remarquer Max en se retournant vers Gaël qui ne se départissait pas de son sourire ravi.

_**Tell everybody I'm on my way**_

_**And I'm loving every step I take**_

_**With the sun beating down yes**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**And I can't keep this smile off my face**_

« Il n'y a qu'à demander ! » reprit Le châtain en le fixant droit dans les yeux comme si la réponse allait d'elle-même.

« A qui ? » Demanda Alex gentiment alors que Max fulminait.

Romain lui esquissa un sourire bien content que Gaël est réussit à faire sortir le roux de ses gonds. Il se sentait un peu venger pour ce qui était arrivé à son réveil quelques heures plutôt.

« Et bien aux gens qui quittent les champs pour retourner chez eux ! » Leur expliqua le plus jeune en leur montrant du doigt un groupe d'adultes dans un champ qu'ils étaient justement en train de longer.

Ils scrutèrent ébahis, le petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes portant des outils rudimentaires qui se rassemblaient pour rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit.

Les trois plus âgés se demandaient comment la présence de ces personnes leur avait échappé.

Aucun d'eux n'avaient aperçu les travailleurs dans les champs avant que le châtain n'en fasse la remarque.

Alex soupira et ralentit quand le véhicule fut près d'un homme qui attendait ses compagnons sur le bas côté de la route.

Il arrêta la voiture de façon à pouvoir lui parler et ouvrit sa vitre.

L'homme en les voyant arriver, n'avait pas cessé de fixer l'engin qui se dirigeait vers lui avec un mélange de peur et de curiosité.

Quand Alex s'adressa à lui par la fenêtre l'homme eut un mouvement de recul, dû autant à la peur qu'à la surprise.

« Bonjour monsieur. » Commença aimablement Alex avec un sourire confiant. « Veuillez nous pardonner de vous déranger, mais nous sommes à la recherche d'un village pour nous arrêter et passer la nuit… »

L'homme s'avança vers la voiture, méfiant.

Il risqua un regard à l'intérieur en fronçant les yeux.

Il examina chacun des occupants avec attention.

Son regard s'attarda plus longuement sur Romain et son visage se détendit.

Il hocha affirmativement la tête.

Puis il tendit le bras en montrant la route.

Il prononça quelques mots qu'Alex ne comprit pas mais qui semblait indiquer que le village de l'homme ne se trouvait pas très loin.

Le paysan semblait heureux et satisfait.

Il les encourageait visiblement à se rendre dans son village.

Il ne s'arrêtait plus de parler, invectivant ses compagnons d'approcher.

Ceux-ci commencèrent à se rassembler autour de la voiture, essayant de regarder à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire tout ça ? » Bougonna Max.

« Je l'ignore mais c'est plutôt bon signe, non ? » fit remarquer Alex qui continuait à afficher un sourire poli.

« _Il dit que le village est après le prochain virage. Il est très heureux d'avoir été choisi par les dieux pour guider les libérateurs vers le village. » _Lui traduisit la voix d'Hakkai.

« Les libérateurs ? » Murmura Romain.

Apparemment Alex en déduisit que les voix qui les hantaient tous comprenaient cette langue qui lui était inconnue.

« Sûrement un mauvais plan monté par cette fichue déesse ! » déclara Max.

_**'Cause there's nothing like seeing**_

_**Each other again**_

_**No matter what the distance between**_

_**And the stories that we tell**_

_**Will make you smile**_

_**Oh it really lifts my heart**_

« Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?! » s'écria Gaël avec enthousiasme. « Il y a certainement une auberge avec plein de bonnes choses à manger la bas ! »

« Incorrigible ! » Marmonna Romain. « Allez en route, Alex! »

Alex ne se fit pas prier et reprit la route.

Comme leur avait indiqué l'homme, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant d'apercevoir la fumée qui se dégageait des maisons rassemblées un peu plus loin en un petit hameau isolé.

Le village n'était traversé que par la route sur laquelle ils se trouvaient.

A part cette artère principale, il y avait quelques ruelles qui partaient perpendiculairement pour conduire aux maisons les plus éloignées du cœur du village.

L'architecture des maisons était simple.

La plupart ne comprenaient pas d'étage et elles étaient de petite taille.

Elles étaient faites de bois et de pierre, ce qui leur donnait un aspect trapu et solide.

Il n'y avait personne dans la grande rue et visiblement le hameau n'avait aucun magasin d'ouvert.

« Là ! » S'écria Gaël les tirant de leur contemplation.

Il indiquait la seule maison avec un étage qui se trouvait être au centre du village.

Accroché au mur à une certaine hauteur de la porte, ils purent voir une enseigne.

Il s'agissait d'un rectangle de bois où étaient dessiné de façon très stylisée un lit et un couvert.

Alex arrêta la Clio et Gaël bondit à l'extérieur.

Le châtain s'étira à nouveau comme un chat alors que les autres prenaient leur temps pour sortir de la voiture.

« Cela m'a l'air miteux comme endroit » Déclara Max avec une grimace dédaigneuse.

« Très pittoresque… » Corrigea doucement Alex.

« Allez, Max un peu d'optimisme, tu ne t'attendais pas à trouver un hôtel 5 étoiles perdu au beau milieu de nulle part ? » Lui demanda Gaël avec un air taquin. « Ca c'est partir à l'aventure !! »

_**So tell 'em all I'm on my way**_

_**New friends and new places to see**_

_**And to sleep under the stars**_

_**Who could ask for more**_

_**With the moon keeping watch over me**_

« Gaël a raison » Trancha Romain en s'extirpant difficilement et douloureusement du véhicule. « Tu ne vas pas nous jouer au fils à papa, tout de même ? »

Max ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à l'insulte consciemment acerbe du blond quand les portes des maisons s'ouvrirent presque toutes en même temps.

Tous les regards des villageois se tournaient vers Romain.

Ils semblaient tous en admiration devant le blond qui n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être le centre d'intérêt d'autant d'individus.

A leur tour surpris de l'attention que les gens portaient au blond, Alex, Max et Gaël le regardèrent en cherchant ce qui les impressionnait.

Les vêtements que portait Romain accusaient le coup du voyage.

Son pantalon et sa chemise noire, en dehors de la poussière et de leur aspect froissé, n'avaient pourtant rien de particulier.

Par réflexe, Romain se tâta enfin de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de spécial par rapport aux autres quand il effleura le sutra qui se trouvait de part et d'autre de ses épaules.

Comme en réponse à une interrogation muette de sa part, la voix de Sanzo interrompit sa réflexion.

« _C'est tout à fait possible que le sutra ait quelque chose à voir là dedans surtout s'il s'agit d'un mauvais coup imaginé par Kanzeon ! »_

Romain soupira.

Voila qui confirmait ses craintes !

Un homme âgé s'approcha d'eux.

Il était vêtu simplement tout comme les autres villageois.

La plupart d'entre eux portaient un simple pantalon de toile avec une chemise de couleur.

Celle du vieux monsieur était orange.

Il arborait un magnifique sourire accueillant sous une grande barbe blanche qui couvrait une bonne partie de son visage. Sur son crâne dégarni, il portait un bandeau de la même couleur ou était dessiné un symbole qu'aucun d'entre eux ne reconnut.

Il s'agissait d'un rond noir avec à l'intérieur un sigle ressemblant étrangement à celui de l'infini sauf qu'il n'était pas fermé.

Ce vieillard devait faire office de chef.

Alors que les autres restaient tout de même à une certaine distance de sécurité, il s'était approché de Romain.

Il se mit à parler dans la même langue que l'homme qui leur avait indiqué le chemin du village.

Comme auparavant les voix qui les hantaient traduirent ce que leur expliquait le vieux chef.

D'après les explications du vieux monsieur, le village était coupé du reste du monde.

La seule et unique route qui le reliait à la ville la plus proche passait par un chemin souterrain dont l'entrée était gardée par un démon rouge !

Cela faisait des années que le démon s'était installé là, empêchant tout commerce !

Les hommes du village avaient tout essayé pour se débarrasser de ce monstre mais rien n'y avait fait.

Leurs armes étaient impuissantes face aux pouvoirs que détenait le démon.

Impuissants, les hommes avaient prié les dieux de leur venir en aide.

Pendant de longues années, les hommes crurent que les dieux restés sourds à leurs prières les avaient oublié.

Mais depuis moins d'une génération, ils avaient enfin reçu une réponse des dieux leur annonçant la venu de libérateur dont l'un porterait un parchemin divin sur les épaules.

Le chef ayant fini son récit, il pointait du doigt le parchemin sur les épaules de Romain.

_**Not the snow, not the rain**_

_**Can change my mind**_

_**The sun will come out, wait and see**_

_**And the feeling of the wind in your face**_

_**Can lift your heart**_

_**Oh there's nowhere I would rather be**_

« Super ! » Lâcha ironiquement Max. « Nous voila à jouer à Ghostbuster ! Manquait plus que ça pour que ce voyage soit… »

« De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix. » Lui fit remarquer Alex. « Il n'y a qu'une seule route et nous devons l'emprunter pour nous rendre au mont Gokyou »

« Je savais que tu dirais un truc dans ce goût là » soupira le roux.

Romain lui se demandait comment communiquer avec les villageois pour avoir des détails sur ce fameux démon.

Et puis vu l'heure tardive, ils auraient tout le temps de s'en occuper le lendemain matin.

Gaël à ce moment s'accrocha à son bras.

« Romy, j'ai faim » signala le châtain d'une voix désespérée. « Es ce que tu crois que leur monstre peut attendre demain ? »

« _Goku a raison ! Ils attendent depuis si longtemps qu'une journée de plus ou de moins ne changera pas grand-chose ! Et puis après l'épreuve du temple vous avez tous besoin de sommeil ! »_ Déclara la voix du haut moine dans la tête du blond.

Romain perçu une note d'inquiétude masquée dans la voix de Sanzo.

Il remarqua aussi qu'Alex et Max fixaient le plus jeune avec une lueur d'anxiété au fond des yeux.

« _Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_ Interrogea Romain.

_« De mon vivant, Goku aurait insisté pour qu'on aille faire la fête à cette bestiole immédiatement… »_ Révéla le moine.

Comme si le châtain avait entendu la voix anxieuse de Sanzo, mais aussi celle de ceux qui hantaient Max et Alex.

Comme s'il avait réussit à ressentir leur inquiétude, Gaël serra plus fort le bras de Romain et murmura juste assez fort pour être entendu de ses amis.

_**'Cause I'm on my way now-**_

_**Well and truly**_

_**I'm on my way now**_

« Nous avons le temps, alors prenons-le ! » déclara fermement le châtain.

Romain sourit.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Gaël et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer en l'attirant plus près de lui.

Le plus jeune se laissa faire avec un sourire de contentement.

« _De plus il faut que je t'explique comme fonctionne le sutra si vous voulez avoir une chance de vaincre ce démon » _ Expliqua Sanzo. « _La nuit devrait suffire… »_

_« Comment fait-on pour se faire comprendre des villageois ? »_ L'interrompit Romain qui n'avait eut aucune idée pour résoudre ce problème de communication.

_« Répète le plus exactement possible ce que je vais te dire » _Lui ordonna la voix du moine.

_**Tell everybody I'm on my way**_

_**And I just can't wait to be there**_

_**With blue skies ahead yes**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**And nothing but good times to share**_

Romain obéit du mieux qu'il put répétant le plus exactement qu'il pu les syllabes que lui soufflaient Sanzo dans sa tête.

Il devina plus qu'il ne comprit exactement ce que lui faisait dire le haut moine.

Il expliquait que lui et ses compagnons se chargeraient du monstre dès le lendemain.

Pour ce soir, ils avaient fait une route éprouvante, qui les avait épuisé, ils devaient se reposer et manger pour pouvoir retrouver leur force et vaincre le démon.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête affirmativement.

Il semblait d'accord avec ce que lui disait le Blond.

Il indiqua la maison devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés et les invita à le suivre à l'intérieur.

Il parla ensuite à une femme qui se tenait le plus près de lui.

Elle hocha la tête à son tour se précipitant vers une maison voisine.

Avant de suivre les autres dans l'auberge, Alex émis un petit sifflement aigue.

La Clio s'illumina d'un éclair blanc et retrouva son aspect de petit dragon blanc.

L'animal sous l'œil curieux des villageois vint se poser sur l'épaule de son maître tout en piaillant de satisfaction.

A l'intérieur, dans une vaste pièce qui ne devait pas avoir servi depuis longtemps, le chef du village les invita à s'asseoir.

Il enleva les chaises d'une des tables et souffla sur la poussière qui s'y entassait depuis des années. Comme il ne réussit qu'à enlever la couche superficielle, il invectiva des villageois qui les avaient suivi à l'intérieur pour nettoyer l'endroit.

Tout le village sembla se mettre en quatre pour que leurs invités soient satisfaits de leur accueil.

Comme si une tornade s'était abattue sur la petite auberge, elle fut bientôt récurée de la tête au pied. Gaël n'avait pas résisté plus d'une minute à l'effervescence qui régnait dans le bâtiment et s'était mis lui aussi à nettoyer.

Il riait avec les villageois tout en glissant sur le parquet pour le lustrer et en évacuer la saleté.

Apparemment il avait oublié sa faim !

Max lui en fit la remarque tout en le rattrapant après que le châtain n'eut fait un roulé-boulé dans les escaliers qui le fit atterrir au pied du rouquin.

Le roux d'abord inquiet par la chute impressionnante du plus jeune l'aida à se relever.

Puis s'étant assurer qu'il allait bien, il éclata de rire.

« C'est de ta faute ! » Lui lança le plus jeune. « Tu m'as déconcentré ! »

« Et bien il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup ! » Répondit Max entre deux éclats de rire.

La discussion aurait pu durer encore longtemps si la femme à qui avait parlé le chef du village quelques heures plutôt n'était pas entré avec une énorme marmite qui sentait délicieusement bon.

Reconnaissant une alléchante odeur de nourriture préparée avec soin, leurs estomacs à tous les deux les ramenèrent sur terre en grognant en même temps.

Le bruit provoqué par leur ventre provoqua l'hilarité générale.

_**So tell everybody I'm on my way**_

_**And I just can't wait to be home**_

_**With the sun beating down yes**_

_**I'm on my way**_

_**And nothing but good times to show**_

_**I'm on my way**_

Ils passèrent une excellente soirée, entourés par les gens du village.

Le repas fut dès plus copieux et agréable.

Même Gaël eut du mal à venir à bout du festin simple mais savoureux préparé par le village.

Quand ils furent rassasiés, la fatigue leur tomba dessus, les assommant à moitié.

Le châtain somnolait sur sa chaise.

Romain se leva et malgré sa propre lassitude, il prit le plus jeune dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'étage où se trouvait les deux chambres qu'ils avaient préparé.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à leur table où Max ayant très apprécié le vin du village, se tenait debout sur une table en train de chanter complètement faux.

Les villageois restant riaient de bon cœur à la prestation du roux qui était des plus comique.

Alex lui lança un regard rassurant, et il hocha la tête.

Romain sourit.

Le brun se chargerait de Max avant que sa représentation artistique ne tourne mal.

Sans aucune inquiétude, il laissa donc ses deux camarades et prit les escaliers en direction des chambres.

**A suivre…**


	16. Chapitre 14 Bonus!: Aimer

**Titre: **Voyage vers l'est

Chapitre14 annexe: Aimer

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki / Originale

**Genre : **Song fic, yaoi

**Auteur : **Mano

**Disclamers : **tout ce beau monde, dans ses incarnations antérieures ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage

Les incarnations actuelles sont sorties de mon cerveau

Tableau des réincarnations : Romain Sanzo // Gaël Goku // Alex Hakkai // Max Gojyo

Pour ce chapitre quatorze, j'ai choisi une chanson de la comedie musicale Roméo et Juliette, « Aimer»

_**Les paroles des chansons sont sous ce format là**_

_Sous ce format il s'agit des souvenirs des protagonistes et les voix intérieures._

**Explications de l'auteur:** Ce chapitre est spécialement écrit (il n'existe pas dans la première version)et dédicacé à **Chris** pour son anniversaire (Je sais il n'y a pas Kogaiji mais je me rattrape rais plus tard) a **Seveya** pour ses coms et son « coup de pied ou je pense » et** Bloody'soul** pour ses coms

Merci de votre soutien! En espérant que ce truc étrange vous plaise

**Voyage vers l'est**

**Chapitre 14 annexe:** Aimer, c'est ce qu'il y a ...

Alex aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour arriver à faire taire Max.

Cela faisait bien deux heures que Romain et Gaël étaient allés se coucher et il aurait aimé pouvoir en aire autant.

Max avait tenu à rester encore un peu pour profiter de ce moment de détente improvisé qui ne se représenterait certainement pas de ci-tôt. Alex avait accepté de lui tenir compagnie jusque là mais à cet instant précis, il était au bout de sa résistance physique et morale.

D'une part parce que la journée avait été très éprouvante. Et d'autre part car son ami chantait comme une casserole et l'entendre déclamer les mièvreries pseudo romantique d'une comédie musicale, lui donnait la nausée.

Le brun estimait que sa journée avait été plus suffisamment bouleversante pour y ajouter la torture mentale au moment de gagner la chambre.

Max lui ne semblait pas de cette avis et s'époumonait de son mieux tout en montant les escaliers soutenu par Alex qui commençait à se demander si le laisser tomber ne serait pas le meilleur moyen d'abréger ses souffrances.

**Aimer c'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau  
Aimer c'est monter si haut  
Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux  
Aimer c'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau **

Comme ils atteignaient le pallier de l'étage, le roux manqua la dernière marche et perdit lamentablement l'équilibre. Il commençait à basculer en arrière sous le regard hésitant d'Alex qui pensait que ses prières allaient être exhausser quand Max sans cesser de chanter, se raccrocha de toute ses forces à son cou.

Alex se saisit de la rambarde et tira de toute ses forces vers l'avant, ne voulant pas suivre le roux dans sa chute.

La force qu'il appliqua dans son mouvement fût suffisante pour éviter à son amis de chuter en arrière, mais elle eut pour effet de rapprocher un peu trop le visage du rouquin du sien.

Alex senti ses joues se teinter de rouge quand leur regard se croisèrent.

Étonnement Max n'avait pas le regard aussi voiler par l'alcool que ne le laissait pressentir son interprétation douteuse de la chanson.

**Aimer c'est voler le temps  
Aimer c'est rester vivant  
Et brûler au coeur d'un volcan  
Aimer c'est c'qu'y a de plus grand  
**

« Oups! » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton d'excuse sans s'éloigner pour autant.

Alex le repoussa et serra les poings de colère. Par moment le comportement joueur et enfantin de Max l'exaspérait. Il devait pourtant savoir qu'il y avait des sujet avec lesquels il ne fallait pas plaisanter!

« Maintenant que tu t'est bien amusé à mes dépens, ce n'est plus la peine de brailler ses stupidités! » Déclara le brun en mettant la main sur la poignée de leur porte de chambre.

« Je ne braille pas, je te fais une déclaration » Maugréa Max en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Pardon? » S'étonna Alex en écarquillant les yeux, sans lâcher la poignée.

Le brun pouvait sentir que Hakkai, l'esprit qui le hantait était tout aussi sous le choc de cette révélation que lui. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien pousser le roux à un tel aveu et surtout en utilisant une méthode aussi déplaisante. Surtout pour ses oreilles.

Il imagina que l'idée venait peut être de Gojyo, l'esprit qui hantait Max.

« _Impossible. »_ Lui assura la voix d'Hakkai dans sa tête se retenant difficilement de rire. « _Gojyo n'emploierais jamais un moyen aussi tordu. Il était assez directe...S'il avait quelque chose à dire, il n'hésitait pas... »_

Alex soupira. Il pouvait sentir la peine de celui qu'il avait été dans une autre vie.

Il savait quels sentiments avaient liés ceux qui les hantaient. Il savait aussi que cela n'avait aboutis à rien dans leur vie passée.

**Aimer c'est plus fort que tout  
Donner le meilleur de nous  
Aimer et sentir son coeur  
Aimer pour avoir moins peur**

Max devant l'étonnement de son vis à vis, compris qu'il n'avait pas choisit la meilleure méthode.

Il faut signaler à sa décharge qu'il n'avait pris sa décision que quelques heures auparavant pendant le repas. Il avait réfléchit sur la manière de se déclarer et c'était surtout fait aidé par les bouteilles d'alcool du village, qui était plus que succulentes et se laissait boire très voir trop facilement.

La présence de Gojyo s'était fait distante depuis qu'il lui avait fait par de son plan. En son temps les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé pour Hakkai était aussi fort intense que ceux de Max, mais par peur de perdre son ami, il n'avait pas put se résoudre à lui parler.

Max ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance. Pas maintenant qu'il savait que les sentiments d'Alex répondaient aux siens.

Alors l'alcool aidant il s'était lancé, déclamant les mots d'une chanson d'amour.

Le rous savait qu'il était loin d'être un bon chanteur, mais il n'avait plus les idées très claires et c'était la seule chanson qui lui soit venue à l'esprit.

« _J'ai été si mauvais que cela? »_Demanda-t-il à Gojyo qui pouffa de rire avant de lui répondre.

« _Et bien plus encore que tu ne l'imagines! »_ Déclara l'esprit. « _Mais tout n'est pas perdu, il ne t'as pas repousser... »_**  
Aimer c'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau  
Aimer c'est monter si haut  
Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux  
Aimer c'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau  
**

Max s'avança et posa sa main sur celle d'Alex toujours posé sur la poignée.

« Je suis le roi des idiots » Dit-il en gardant la tête basse. « Après tout ce que l'on a vécu et découvert aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas faire comme eux...Je voulais te dire ce que tu es pour moi... »

«Tu y crois vraiment à ces mots? A cette chanson? »Lui demanda Alex en lui relevant la tête de sa main libre.

« Bien sûr ! » S'écria Max en plongeant son regard dans celui du brun. « Pas toi? »

Max put sentir Alex frissonner.

Le brun tenta de se dégager, mais son interlocuteur le retint fermement.

« Je ne sais pas...Je crois qu'aimer est surtout une source de souffrance... » Marmonna tout bas le brun d'une voix si triste qu'elle toucha le roux en plein coeur

**  
Aimer c'est voler le temps  
Aimer c'est rester vivant  
Et brûler au coeur d'un volcan  
Aimer c'est c'qu'y a de plus grand  
**

Il se jeta dans les bras du brun et resserra son étreinte.

Il avait faillit oublier le propre passée d'Alex. En le côtoyant jour après jour, il avait presque oublié les évènements de l'enfance d'Alex qui l'avait profondément marqués.

_« C'est pourtant pas anodin, ce type d'incident »_Le nargua un peu nerveusement Gojyo. « _Tu devais le savoir qu'on oublie pas ses blessures d'enfance »_

_« Je sais...Je le sais très bien...Mais aimer ce n'est pas que ça! »_

Il avait fallut tant de temps pour que le brun leur fasse suffisamment confiance pour raconter son passé. Et puis il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Alex ne s'était jamais vraiment investit dans aucune des ses relations passée. A chaque fois qu'il acceptait de sortir avec une de ses conquêtes, elle le larguait peut de temps après en le traitant de tout les noms parce que le jeune homme n'était pas assez démonstratif.

**Aimer c'est brûler ses nuits  
Aimer c'est payer le prix  
Et donner un sens à sa vie  
Aimer c'est brûler ses nuits **

« C'est possible » admit Max sans relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur le torse d 'Alex. « Mais laisse moi une chance de te prouver que ce n'est pas que cela... »

Il se recula légèrement et après avoir offert son plus beau sourire au brun, il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Alex. Juste un effleurement. Une simple petit pression avant de s'éloigner.

« Fais moi confiance, s'il te plaît Alex... » Demanda -t-il avec un clin d'oeil avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaître dans la chambre.

Une fois dans la chambre, il se laissa tomber sur un des lits. Il se cacha les yeux d'un bras attendant la réponses d'Alex et en espérant qu'il ne venait pas de gâcher toutes ses chances par un acte trop audacieux.

_« Je n'aurais pas agit autrement à ta place, si cela peut te rassurer. »_Lui souffla Gojyo avec sincèrité.

Dans le couloir, Alex porta ses mains à ses lèvres. Ce contact aussi léger qu'il avait été, lui avait réchauffer le coeur. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant que pendant ce court instant.

« _Je ne crois pas qu'ils s'agissent de paroles en l'air. » _Murmura tendrement la voix d'Hakkai.

Alex sourit en hochant affirmativement la tête. Même si cela présentait des risques, il voulait à nouveau sentir le souffle du roux sur ses lèvres.

Alors sans plus aucune hésitation, il entra à son tour dans la chambre.

« D'accord, Max. Je te fais confiance. »

Et il referma la porte derrière lui.

**Aimer c'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau  
Aimer c'est monter si haut  
Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux  
Aimer c'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau  
Aimer...**

_ (Fin de l'aparté)_**  
**


	17. Chapitre 15: Ca m'étonne pas

**Titre: **Voyage vers l'est

Chapitre15:Ca m'étonne pas…

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki / Originale

**Genre : **Song fic, yaoi

**Auteur : **Mano

**Disclamers : **tout ce beau monde, dans ses incarnations antérieures ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage

Les incarnations actuelles sont sorties de mon cerveau

Tableau des réincarnations : Romain Sanzo // Gaël Goku // Alex Hakkai // Max Gojyo

Pour ce chapitre quinze, j'ai choisi une chanson de Mickey3-D, « Ca m'étonne pas…. »

_**Les paroles des chansons sont sous ce format là**_

_Sous ce format il s'agit des souvenirs des protagonistes et les voix intérieures._

**voila deux chapitres d'un coup pour me faire pardonner avant de partir en vacances Bonne lecture!!  
**

**Voyage vers l'est**

**Chapitre 15 :** Ca m'étonne pas…

Gaël s'agitait dans le lit où Romain l'avait déposé quelques heures plutôt.

Le châtain se débattait contre de sombres images qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

D'un bond, il se redressa, écarquillant les yeux de peur et se bouchant les oreilles.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit presque malgré lui comme si elle voulait hurler d'elle-même.

Mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Gaël prit conscience alors que son dos le brûlait comme jamais depuis qu'ils avaient commencé cet étrange voyage. Il était couvert de sueur et sa respiration haletante lui rappelait les images qu'il essayait de fuir et qui le poursuivait dans ses cauchemars.

Ayant retrouvé son calme, les derniers résidus de son rêve disparurent petit à petit, lui permettant de retrouver le contrôle de lui-même.

Il soupira et se rallongea doucement dans son lit.

Il grimaça de douleur quand son dos toucha le matelas lui rappelant la malédiction qui le hantait. Il se tourna sur le côté pour soulager la douleur.

Il remarqua que l'autre lit de la pièce était défait mais vide.

Il se redressa cherchant Romain du regard.

Mais il était seul dans la chambre.

La pièce était petite mais confortable. En dehors des deux lits, seule une table et deux chaises la meublaient. Au pied de chaque lit se trouvait un coffre pouvant offrir un espace de rangement personnel aux hôtes de l'auberge. Sur l'une des chaises, il repéra son sweet et son pantalon.

Il se demandait où pouvait bien être le blond.

Il allait se lever pour partir à sa recherche quand il eut l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un glousser. Il prêta l'oreille plus attentivement et à nouveau il perçut le son cristallin d'un rire d'enfant.

Il examina à nouveau la pièce en fronçant les yeux mais ne vit personne.

Il se leva et enfila rapidement ses vêtements.

Il avait pratiquement finit quant à nouveau le même son se fit entendre le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à l'origine du bruit.

Et enfin il vit la silhouette de quelqu'un qui se tenait dans la pénombre tout en l'observant.

En aucun cas, il ne pouvait s'agir de Romain ou d'un de ses amis.

La forme qui se tenait immobile devant lui était un peu plus petite que lui.

Elle avait l'apparence frêle d'une petite fille.

Ses cheveux d'un orange flamboyant étaient retenus en une queue de cheval qui reposait sur son dos.

Elle portait pour unique vêtement une sorte de longue tunique blanche qui la couvrait de la tête au pied.

_**Une jolie petite fille qui marchait dans la rue, **_

_**Que je ne connaissais pas, **_

_**Je lui ai dis petite fille, qu'est-ce tu fais dans ma rue,**_

_**Je ne te connais pas. **_

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda le châtain en s'approchant timidement de la gamine. « Que fais-tu là ? »

Elle s'approcha plantant son regard vert clair dans le sien.

Gaël eut un mouvement de recul.

L'image de la jeune fille lui rappelait quelque chose qu'il voulait oublier.

« Va-t-en ! » Hurla le plus jeune du groupe.

Il porta ses mains à ses oreilles, tout en s'accroupissant sur le sol.

Il maintint ses poings serrés sur ses tempes, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier davantage.

La gamine éclata de rire. Un rire clair et pur comme l'eau d'une cascade.

_**Elle me dit : je viens juste de m'installer ici, **_

_**Et si ça ne te plait pas, **_

_**Tu peux me faire la guerre ou me pourrir la vie mais,**_

_**Je ne partirai pas. **_

« _Ce n'est pas gentil comme accueil, Son Goku ! J'attends depuis si longtemps ! Tu ne crois pas que je vais partir aussi facilement, n'est ce pas ? »_ Murmura l'enfant avant de disparaître.

Gaël resta encore un long moment accroupi et serrant ses poings sur ses tempes. Sa respiration haletante se calma peu à peu. La douleur dans son dos ressurgissait plus brûlante et insidieuse qu'auparavant.

Le châtain pouvait presque sentir les marques se dessiner lentement dans sa chair.

Il tituba en se redressant. Il se rattrapa à la chaise qui se trouvait le plus près de lui et se laissa tomber dessus.

Il se souvenait…

Il avait remarqué que plus la malédiction s'agrandissait dans son dos plus il se souvenait de son passé. De ce voyage qu'il avait entreprit bien des siècles plutôt à la suite de Sanzo.

Il avait de moins en moins de mal à se rappeler ce qui leurs étaient arrivé au cours de ce long périple. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la gamine qu'il venait de voir.

Elle et lui se ressemblaient alors énormément même s'ils se trouvaient dans deux camps opposés. Ils partageaient la même faim.

Les mêmes besoins d'amour et de reconnaissance.

Le même engagement envers les êtres qui comptaient plus que tout pour eux.

_**On aurait pourtant pu être ami, aller danser au bal,**_

_**Se croiser le matin, se voir l'après midi, **_

_**Se balader sous les étoiles. **_

Gaël se souvenait parfaitement du premier jour où la petite rouquine s'était retrouvée en travers de leur route lors de leur premier voyage. Il se rappelait son prénom et sa joie de vivre.

Ririn avec enthousiasme s'était présentée devant eux pour selon ses propres termes les exterminer. Elle avait tenté de se battre contre eux pour venir en aide à son grand frère.

Un petit sourire nostalgique se posa sur ses lèvres quand sa mémoire lui évoqua le souvenir d'une autre de leur rencontre.

Ce jour-là ils avaient fait la course pour être le premier à profiter des mets dont la délicieuse odeur les attirait comme des abeilles sur une fleur riche en pollen.

Bien entendu, cela s'était retourné contre eux !

Sans l'intervention de Sanzo, d'Hakkai et Gojyo, la fin aurait put être moins plaisante mais pourtant Gaël en avait gardé un fabuleux souvenir.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, il devait se battre contre Kogaiji et son groupe.

Kogaiji, le frère de Ririn et ceux qui l'accompagnaient leur inspiraient à tous du respect et de l'amitié. Le châtain ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qui poussait les deux camps à s'affronter. Tout ce dont il se rappelait c'était ses regrets.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il sentait un profond chagrin lié à cette opposition passée qui les avaient tous conduit à leur perte.

C'était la seule chose dont il était sûr et certain.

_**On pourrait pourtant tous être amis, **_

_**Un peu comme les fourmis, **_

_**Mais les gens sont comme toi, **_

_**Toujours ils se méfient,**_

Gaël se prit la tête entre les mains.

Des larmes d'impuissance s'échappèrent de ses yeux pour rouler sur ses joues avant de s'écraser sur la table.

Il ignorait pourquoi il pleurait, mais ses yeux ne semblaient pas décider à arrêter le torrent de gouttes salées et amères qui dévalait le long de ses pommettes.

Tous les évènements passés devaient-ils se reproduire ?

Une image sombre lui revint en mémoire. Il serra les poings de rage et frappa la table de toutes ses forces. Il revoyait le corps brisé de la jeune fille rousse.

_Attachée par de solides chaînes d'acier sur un chevalet de torture, Ririn n'était pas morte quand ils étaient entrés dans la salle de torture._

_Ils avaient libéré la jeune youkai, qui s'était instinctivement repliée en position fœtale pour se protéger._

_Hakkai d'un regard triste et navré leur avait révélé qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour elle._

_Ils l'avaient recouverte avec un morceau de drap qui traînait dans la pièce._

_Ririn avait retrouvé conscience quelques instants._

_Elle les avait regardé avec des yeux vagues sans les reconnaître._

_La jeune rouquine leur avait sourit en tendant la main dans le vide vers une personne invisible._

_« Oniichan, tu es venu me chercher ? Tu n'es pas trop en colère ? Je te le promets, je ne quitterais plus le château sans ta permission ! » Avait marmonné d'une voix brisée Ririn en pleurant._

_Sur ces dernières paroles, elle s'était éteinte un sourire triste sur son visage._

_**Alors la guerre, ça m'étonne pas.**_

Gaël ne se remémorait pas vraiment pourquoi il se trouvait là avec Sanzo et les deux autres.

Il avait le sentiment que ces souvenirs dataient de la fin de leur voyage et que les évènements auxquels ils se rapportaient, avaient marqué un tournant décisif dans leur lutte.

Il fronça les sourcils pour essayer de se souvenir plus précisément, mais sans résultat.

Le fantôme de Ririn apparut à nouveau, visiblement ravi de la confusion qui pouvait se lire sur le visage du châtain.

« _Cela fait si longtemps que je monte la garde devant cette grotte que je me demandais si vous ne viendriez jamais… » _Reprit elle en inclinant la tête sur un côté puis de l'autre.

Gaël releva la tête vers elle surpris.

« C'est toi qui empêche les villageois de traverser ! Pourquoi ? » S'écria- t-il en se levant de la chaise.

« _Et bien ces quelques siècles auront au moins servi à développer un peu ton esprit d'analyse ce qui franchement n'est pas un luxe, mon cher ! » _Gloussa la rouquine avec un air satisfait.

« Répond-moi ! » l'invectiva le châtain visiblement à bout de patience. « Pourquoi t'en prendre à ses pauvres gens ?! »

_**Une jolie petite fille qui marchait dans la rue, **_

_**Que je ne connaissais pas, **_

_**M'a fait prendre conscience en deux trois mots pas plus, **_

_**Que je n'existais pas.**_

« _Comme si j'avais eut d'autre choix ! Tout comme vous, je ne suis qu'un pion sur l'échiquier qui tente de sortir son épingle du jeu. _» S'emporta la jeune fille avant de reprendre sur un ton plus calme._ « J'ai passé un marché et j'en ai accepté les conséquences pour pouvoir obtenir ce que je souhaite le plus au monde. Mon rôle ici va bientôt s'achever… Je devais garder l'entrée de la grotte jusqu'à votre arrivée et vous avertir que ce qui vous attend l'autre côté est sûrement encore pire que tout ce que vous pourriez imaginer… Mais… »_

Elle soupira et s'approcha de Gaël avec un sourire las.

« _Mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser traverser si vous n'étiez pas prêt. »_

Gaël serra les poings de rage.

« Ce ne sont que de piètres excuses ! D'après toi je ne suis qu'un pion, tout ce que je fais est établi à l'avance !!Foutaises ! Je me moque de tout cela ! Peu m'importe que quelqu'un d'autre est décidé que nous devions faire ce voyage, que nous devions affronter des obstacles de plus en plus difficile… Peu m'importe le pourquoi, le passé ou bien l'avenir, tout ce qui compte c'est comment je vais faire pour malgré tout continuer à avancer » S'écria le châtain en fixant la rouquine qui sursauta devant la véhémence des propos.

« _Goku… »_ Commença-t-elle mais d'un geste de la main il l'arrêta.

« Gaël, je m'appelle Gaël… » Déclara le châtain avec assurance.

Ririn fronça les sourcils, puis elle inclina la tête sur la droite. Elle porta les mains sur sa poitrine et disparut sans plus d'explication.

_**Cette jolie petite fille qui marchait dans la rue, **_

_**Je ne l'oublierais pas,**_

_**J'ai voulu la revoir mais je n'ai jamais pu car, **_

_**Elle n'habite pas là.**_

Gaël la regarda disparaître sans faire un geste pour la retenir.

Il savait qu'il allait la revoir.

Comme elle avait dit garder l'entrée de la grotte, elle les attendrait sûrement là-bas pour remplir sa mission.

Il savait qu'elle ne les laisserait pas passer facilement.

Il fixa ses mains fermant plusieurs fois les poings pour finir par les maintenir fermement serrés.

Il se sentait prêt à l'affronter.

_**On aurait pourtant pu être ami, aller danser au bal,**_

_**Se croiser le matin, se voir l'après midi, **_

_**Se balader sous les étoiles. **_

_**On pourrait pourtant tous être amis, **_

_**Un peu comme les fourmis, **_

_**Mais les gens sont comme ça, **_

_**Toujours ils se méfient, **_

_**Alors la guerre, ça m'étonne pas.**_

**A suivre…**


	18. Chapter 16: Mes défis

**Titre: **Voyage vers l'est

Chapitre16:Mes défis

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki / Originale

**Genre : **Song fic, yaoi

**Auteur : **Mano

**Disclamers : **tout ce beau monde, dans ses incarnations antérieures ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage

Les incarnations actuelles sont sorties de mon cerveau

Tableau des réincarnations : Romain Sanzo // Gaël Goku // Alex Hakkai // Max Gojyo

Pour ce chapitre seize, j'ai choisi une chanson de GRAAL, « Mes défis»

_**Les paroles des chansons sont sous ce format là**_

_Sous ce format il s'agit des souvenirs des protagonistes et les voix intérieures._

**Délire de l'auteur :** Argh je vais pas chercher d'excuses bidons mais j'ai plus de chapitre en cours d'écriture! Ou est passé ma muse???? Elle a du filer au soleil!!

_C'est plus tô toi qu'on devrait attaché au clavier si on veut la fin..._

Retourne d'ou tu viens, toi tu n'es pas plus avancer que moi avec tes fics..

Bonne lecture!

Voyage vers l'est

**Chapitre 16 :** Mes défis

Au royaume du ciel, Jiroshin revenait vers le jardin où Kanzeon Bosatsu ne cessait d'observer ce qui se passait en dessous. Il se demandait si ce nouveau voyage ne la passionnait pas plus que celui qui avait eut lieu quelques centaines d'année plus tôt.

Elle l'avait envoyé faire ses courses et comme d'habitude, il avait dû entendre toutes les mauvaises langues propager les derniers ragots sur les facéties de sa déesse.

Son comportement lors de sa convocation par l'Empereur du ciel avait fait le bonheur des gorges chaudes.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kanzeon s'obstinait dans son attitude rebelle.

Comme il s'y attendait la déesse se tenait assise dans son fauteuil devant le bassin qui lui montrait les images du monde d'en dessous. Les jambes croisées sur l'accoudoir, son menton appuyé sur sa main droite, Kanzeon affichait un sourire satisfait.

« Ah Jiroshin, regarde mon nouveau pantin vient de rentrer en scène. » S'exclama la déesse en le voyant s'approcher.

Il jeta un regard sur la mare de nénuphar et vit une jeune fille rousse parler avec Son Goku. Pour avoir suivit avec la divinité le premier voyage, il reconnut sans peine le fantôme qui discutait avec le châtain.

« Kanzeon sama vous pouvez m'expliquer ? » Se risqua-t-il à demander en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et quoi dont mon cher ? » répondit la déesse sans quitter la mare du regard.

« Cette jeune fille… »

« Ah, elle ! » S'exclama Kanzeon avant d'éclater de rire. « J'ai passé un marché avec elle. »

« Mais c'est une ennemi… ! »

« Et alors ? Je ne vois pas de problème là-dedans. Je me doutais bien que je ne serais pas libre d'agir à ma guise pour cette nouvelle partie, alors j'ai pris soin de placer quelques pions qui apporteront du piment à ce voyage. »

**Je vous envois les vents contraires**

**La terre j'aime qu'elle tourne à l'envers.**

**J'attire le serpent dans vos cœurs**

**Le pire peut vous rendre meilleurs.**

Jiroshin soupira. Si les mauvaises langues connaissaient aussi bien Kanzeon que lui, elles n'en reviendraient pas de son esprit retors. Quoi que cela les ferait peut être un peu se taire.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je faire taire ces idiots qui n'ont pour seul occupation que de médire à longueur de journée ? » Questionna Kanzeon en le fixant sévèrement. « C'est aussi une de mes distractions favorites ! »

**On dit que je dévore**

**Que je détruis**

**Tous ceux que j'adore,**

Jiroshin leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

Kanzeon ne reculait devant aucun coup tordu pour arriver à ses fins.

Surtout quand elle avait une revanche à prendre.

Elle n'admettait pas que lors du voyage précédent, elle ait échoué.

Sans qu'il y prête la moindre attention, la déesse s'était approché de lui et le fixait avec un regard sombre.

« Qui a échoué ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec colère.

Surpris il recula d'un pas.

Il détestait cette manie qu'elle avait de savoir ce à quoi il pensait.

Non pas parce qu'elle lisait dans les pensées. Quoi qu'il était prêt à parier qu'elle en était capable. Non elle devinait ce qui le préoccupait uniquement parce qu'elle le connaissait très bien et que les expressions de son visage n'avaient plus aucun secret pour elle.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il s'avançait sur un terrain glissant si la conversation s'éternisait sur le voyage de Sanzo.

« Excusez-moi, Kanzeon-sama. Ce n'était pas un échec mais une partie à égalité. » Répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Elle le regarda sévèrement puis sourit visiblement satisfaite.

« Le voyage de Sanzo ne fut qu'une étape. Un passage nécessaire pour qu'ils deviennent plus forts. Il leur a permit de mûrir et de révéler que les liens qui les unissaient étaient les plus puissants. Il fallait en passer par là… »

**Mais au - delà du mauvais sort,**

**Grâce à mes défis**

**Vous serez plus fort.**

Kanzeon se retourna vers la mare.

Son Goku maintenant se trouvait seul dans la chambre.

Il affichait un air décidé qui ramena un sourire sur les lèvres de la déesse.

A nouveau Jiroshin soupira puis regarda ce qui se passait dans la mare.

Il put y voir le jeune châtain finir de s'habiller avant de sortir en trombe de la chambre.

Le jeune homme dévala l'escalier, manquant de peu de renverser une des femmes du village. Il l'entendit s'excuser et demander ou se trouvaient ses amis.

Tout cela sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter.

Il se demanda si Son Goku avait bien entendu la réponse de la jeune femme qui lui répliqua, malgré sa surprise que l'un d'entre eux se tenait dans la cour arrière de l'auberge.

Mais il n'eut plus de doute quand elle précisa que le petit déjeuner allait être prêt et que le châtain lança un merci tonitruant dans le hall avant de sortir de l'établissement.

Son Goku sans marquer d'arrêt se dirigea vers la cour ou il était sur de trouver la réincarnation de Sanzo.

Le blond se trouvait bien là.

Pour le moment il tournait le dos au châtain qui ne prit pas la peine de ralentir sa course avant de percuter son aîné de plein fouet.

Ils basculèrent tout les deux dans la poussière, alors qu'une exclamation de surprise et de colère s'échappait des lèvres du plus âgé des deux.

Malgré les récriminations de Romain, le plus jeune ne se départit pas de son sourire heureux et satisfait.

Voyant que hurler ne lui servait à rien, le blond laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération et se releva en époussetant ses vêtements. Il remit sur ses épaules le sutra qu'ils avaient découvert dans le temple et expliqua au plus jeune qu'il s'entraînait à manipuler la magie contenue à l'intérieur et qu'il avait besoin de calme.

Le plus jeune acquiesça et lui raconta l'étrange rencontre qu'il avait fait dans la chambre à son réveil.

Le visage du blond se ferma d'inquiétude. Il serra les poings. Il avait travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit pour maîtriser le sutra. Mais les résultats auquel il arrivait, étaient encore loin d'être satisfaisant.

La présence de ce fantôme ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il fallait qu'il domine le pouvoir du sutra pour que leur voyage s'accomplisse dans les meilleures conditions.

Bien décidé, il se remit au travail en demandant au plus jeune de se tenir tranquille.

Jiroshin ne put retenir un sourire ironique. Il était prêt à parier que le châtain serait incapable de tenir plus de cinq minutes sans bouger.

« On prend les paris ? » Lui demanda Kanzeon avec un sourire qui le fit frissonner avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire. « Tu n'as pas encore compris, n'est ce pas Jiroshin ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ou la déesse voulait en venir. Il s'apprêtait à lui poser la question quand elle reprit la parole.

« Enfin cela n'a aucune importance pour le moment » Dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main comme pour chasser une mouche imaginaire.

Dans la mare ils purent voir que Romain se concentrait tout en marmonnant les paroles sacrée que lui soufflait l'esprit de Sanzo.

Il s'écoula un long moment sans qu'il ne se passe rien.

Jiroshin pouvait voir la sueur perlée sur le front du blond.

Il pouvait presque sentir la concentration mentale et physique du jeune homme.

Il l'entendait répété les mots de la prière mais rien ne se passait.

Malgré toute sa volonté Romain était incapable d'utiliser la force contenu dans le parchemin qu'il avait sur les épaules.

Il se tourna vers la déesse pour lui demander une explication sur cette incapacité.

Il fut étonnée de la voir continuer à sourire comme si de rien n'était.

Il reporta son attention sur les images qui se reflétait dans la mare.

Romain épuisé avait relâché sa concentration et était tombé à genoux.

Le châtain qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là, se précipitait à ses côté pour l'aider.

Le blond le repoussa et se releva.

Il essaya à nouveau.

**Passez, dépassez vos limites.**

**Le mal a des vertus maudites.**

**Le corps et l'esprit ne font qu'un.**

**Souffrir vous emporte plus loin.**

Cette seconde tentative fut aussi un échec.

A bout de force, il recommença pourtant à se concentrer.

Ce fut à nouveau sans succès.

Il s'écroula sur le sol en tapant des poings dans la poussière.

Alors que Romain se relevait à nouveau, Jiroshin réalisa ce que la déesse essayait de lui montrer.

« Je vois que tu commences à comprendre » Lui lança Kanzeon avec un sourire satisfait. « Ils sont tous sur la bonne voie mais cela va leur demander du temps et c'est la seule chose qu'ils leur manquent. »

« Il ne pourra pas maîtriser le sutra pour le moment » Enonça d'une voix morne Jiroshin.

« Peut être ou pas » Répondit Kanzeon en s'asseyant à nouveau dans son fauteuil.

« Mais… » Objecta Jiroshin en fixant la déesse.

« Ne soit pas si défaitiste ! » L'interrompit Kanzeon occupée à croiser les jambes sur l'accoudoir pour s'installer dans sa position favorite. « Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il maîtrise le sutra pour le moment. De plus il serait plus dangereux qu'il brûle les étapes et ne soit pas prêt à faire usage du sutra quand le moment sera venu. Chaque chose en son temps, mon cher. »

**Sortez du plus profond de vos rêves.**

**Suivez le diable en tenus d'Eve.**

Kanzeon fixait les deux jeunes gens avec un sourire bienveillant. « Ils sont chacun sur le chemin qui les conduit l'un vers l'autre. Ils ne se sont pas encore trouver mais ils avancent dans la bonne direction. Pour que leur route se croisent et ne face plus qu'une ils doivent œuvrer ensemble mais aussi chacun de leur côté. Gaël, l'incarnation de Son Goku a fait un pas en avant en rencontrant Ririn. Il n'a plus peur d'affronter ses souvenirs et ce qu'il était. Romain lui vient d'arriver au pied d'un mur qui lui semble infranchissable. Il ne suffit pas de répéter les mots pour que la magie opère, encore faut-il y croire. Et malgré toute sa volonté, il n'y croit pas…. Enfin pas encore, mais quand j'en aurais fini avec eux

La fin de la phrase de la déesse se perdit dans un rire qui glaça les sangs de Jiroshin.

**Tombez dans le piège de mes bras.**

**Venez refaire le monde avec moi.**

A nouveau Romain se concentrait pour déclencher la magie.

Il voulait arriver à maîtriser le sutra.

Il écoutait très attentivement les paroles et les conseils que lui donnait la voix de Sanzo.

Mais rien n'y faisait !

Il n'y arrivait pas !

Il commençait à craindre d'en être incapable.

Jiroshin savait que si le doute s'installait dans le cœur du blond, il lui serait encore plus difficile de se servir du sutra.

Kanzeon s'amusait visiblement de voir le jeune homme dans une telle impasse.

La déesse affichait toujours le même sourire ravie

**On dit que je dévore**

**Que je détruis**

**Tous ceux que j'adore,**

Gaël s'approcha du blond et se serra contre lui, en lui demandant d'arrêter de se faire du mal.

Le blond avait toujours les poings fermés de rage.

Des larmes amères de colère coulaient sur ses joues.

« Je veux pouvoir te protéger » Entendirent-ils Romain avouer dans un souffle au châtain.

« Je sais » Répondit le plus jeune en se blottissant plus fort contre le blond qui finit par lui rendre son étreinte. « Quand le moment sera venu, je sais que tu pourras te servir du sutra ! »

Gaël fixait en souriant le visage décomposé de son aîné.

Il essuya les larmes du blond, qui se redressa et lui rendit son sourire.

« J'ai confiance en toi, Romain ! » affirma le châtain d'une voix ferme et sereine.

Ragaillardie par cette déclaration, Romain ébouriffa les cheveux de Gaël et lui annonça que le petit déjeuner devait les attendre.

Gaël poussa une exclamation ravie et se mit à tirer le blond par la main en direction de l'auberge.

**Mais au - delà du mauvais sort,**

**Grâce à mes défis**

**Vous serez plus fort.**

Kanzeon soupira.

« Ce gamin m'étonnera toujours ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se levant pour s'étirer.

« Vous vous parler de Son Goku ? » Hasarda Jiroshin qui avait été surpris du comportement du châtain.

Celui-ci s'était montré patient et n'avait pas vraiment réclamer à manger toutes les deux phrases.

La déesse éclata de rire.

Jiroshin fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'il avait bien put dire d'aussi hilarant.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas encore compris le but de ce voyage. » reprit-elle entre deux éclats devant son air sidéré.

« Bien sûr que si ! » S'offusqua Jiroshin piqué au vif. « Le but de cette expédition c'est la libération de l'âme de Son Goku. A la fin de ce voyage, il mourra ! A moins bien sûr que les autres ne trouvent un moyen de le sauver… »

« Je me demande si tu n'es pas plus bête que je ne l'imaginais…. » Minauda la déesse en le fixant avec une ironie mordante.

« Mais… »

« Tant qu'ils chercheront à sauver Son Goku, ils feront fausse route ! Le seul qu'ils ont peut être une chance de sauver c'est Gaël….Et c'est en lui que je fonde de grand espoirs. »

**A suivre…**


	19. Chapitre 17: Un homme libre

**Titre:**Voyage vers l'est

Chapitre17:Un homme libre

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki / Originale

**Genre :**Song fic, yaoi

**Auteur :**Mano

**Disclamers :**tout ce beau monde, dans ses incarnations antérieures ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage

Les incarnations actuelles sont sorties de mon cerveau

Tableau des réincarnations : Romain Sanzo // Gaël Goku // Alex Hakkai // Max Gojyo

Pour ce chapitre dix-sept, j'ai choisi une chanson de D Halliday, « Un homme libre. »

_**Les paroles des chansons sont sous ce format là**_

_Sous ce format il s'agit des souvenirs des protagonistes et les voix intérieures._

Les plus plates excuses de ma part envers mes lecteurs pour cette lenteur déplorable dont je fais preuve. Merci de votre soutien en particulier Seveya, Bloody'soul et Chris Je vous livre le chapitre en version en espèrant que vous l'apprecierez (j'aime pas la dernière partie je vais tenter de l'améliorer)

Bonne lecture!

**Voyage vers l'est**

**Chapitre 17 :**Un homme libre.

Quand Alex et Max descendirent à la salle à manger, ils y retrouvèrent Romain et Gaël attablé devant une crédence richement garnie.

Le blond avait apparemment finit de manger contrairement au plus jeune qui ne cessait de remplir son assiette pour la vider avec application.

Ils s'installèrent pour déjeuner eux aussi tant qu'il restait de quoi manger.

« Bien dormit ? » Questionna Alex en fixant Romain qui était très pâle.

Celui-ci tira une bouffée sur la cigarette qu'il était en train de fumer et acquiesça, visiblement d'humeur morose.

Alex n'insista pas davantage. Si le blond ne tenait pas à en parler autant éviter de le mettre en colère en se montrant indiscret.

Hakkai lui assurant que c'était effectivement le mieux à faire quand Sanzo était de mauvaise humeur, il se concentra sur son assiette et sur le petit dragon blanc qui piaillait sur son épaule visiblement affamé.

_**Toi qui crois que la terre est ronde**_

_**Tu ne doutes pas une seconde**_

_**Que ton histoire pourrait changer...**_

_**Si tu ne veux plus rester dans l'ombre**_

_**Avant qu'un beau jour ne fondent**_

_**Tous tes espoirs, que tu ne te sentes un peu partout**_

_**étranger...**_

« Et le morfale ! Tu vas arrêter de tout engloutir, j'ai faim moi aussi ! » S'exclama Max en réussissant à se saisir d'une petite brioche avant le châtain.

« Mais c'est que j'ai faim, moi ! » rétorqua Gaël en prenant une tranche de jambon crus qu'il déposa entre deux toasts grillés.

« Figure-toi que moi aussi, alors partage! » Ricana Max en continuant de prendre la nourriture avant que le châtain n'ait le temps de réagir. La voix de Gojyo tenait un décompte précis des points marqués par l'un et par l'autre et semblait s'amuser de ce duel improvisé.

Le combat entre eux dura un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que excédé par leur cris, Romain ne frappe du poing sur la table ramenant le silence.

« Ca suffit les gamineries! » Gronda le blond en fixant les deux troubles fêtes.

«Ho la si on ne peut même plus rigoler...» Marmonna le rouquin en se renfrognant un peu.

Il y eut quelques instant de calme mais rapidement la dispute reprit où elle avait été stoppé quand Max soutira à la barbe du plus jeune la dernière brioche qui restait dans la panière.

« Elle était pour moi! » S'écria Gaël en s'accrochant au bras du roux pour l'empêcher de mordre dans la viennoiserie.

« Désolé, mais ton nom n'est pas marqué dessus. Premier arrivé, premier servit » Répondit Max en tentant de se libérer de l'emprise du châtain.

« Je vais vous attendre dehors! » soupira Romain en se levant, préférant quitter les lieux avant de ne commettre l'irréparable.

« Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette » Marmonna Alex en le suivant des yeux.

« Romain est toujours d'une humeur de chein , je ne vois pas particulièrement de différence... » Commença Max en tentant de porter la brioche à sa bouche mais il arrêta son geste quand le plus jeune prit la parole.

« Et toi tu as l'air d'être particulièrement de bonne humeur ce matin? Il y a une raison? » Questionna Gaël avec ironie.

_**Viens, il existe un nouveau monde**_

_**Où la lune est toujours blonde**_

_**Et les étoiles restent allumées...**_

_**Ne crois pas tout ce qu'on raconte**_

_**Ce qu'on peut lire dans les contes**_

_**Si tu veux voir la liberté...**_

Max ne put s'empêche de fixer Alex avec un sourire satisfait avant de rougir et de détourner la tête. Le brun sourit tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard interrogateur du châtain qui les fixait étonné que sa réplique ait provoqué autant de gêne.

« Alex a peut être raison... » Toussa Max en portant sa main libre devant sa bouche. « Romain se fait vraiment du mouron ... »

Gaël sourit. Le détournement de conversation était vraiment grossier mais il devait leur parler de la visiteuse qu'il avait eut ce matin et de l'entraînement auquel il avait vu le blond se livrer.

« Le monstre qui garde la grotte, c'est Ririn...Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne nous laisserait pas passer si nous n'étions pas prêts... »

Alex et Max écoutèrent le récit que leur fit Gaël avec sérieux et inquiétude. De part les souvenirs qu'ils avaient de leur vies antérieures, ils se rappelait qui était la jeune fille et comment c'était terminée son existence. Puis en entendant comment Romain avait tenté une bonne partie de la nuit d'apprendre à se servir du sutra et son échec, ils éprouvèrent en même temps un pincement de culpabilité. La nuit dernière aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensée à leur mission.

« C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas vraiment réfléchi à comment nous allons nous débarrasser de ce monstre » Marmonna Alex en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« On va lui rentrer dedans et lui faire mordre la poussière ! » Leur assura Max en se levant brusquement ce qui fit partir sa chaise à la renverse.

Puis il lança la brioche à Gaël qui s'en saisit au vol en affichant un sourire carnassier.

« Parfaitement! » Cria-t-il tout en mordant dans la viennoiserie. « Allons-y! »

_**Prends entre tes mains ton destin**_

_**Mets les voiles dès ce matin**_

_**Pour la planète où tu veux vivre...**_

_**Prends le large rien ne te retient**_

_**C'est ta vie elle t'appartient**_

_**Si tu veux être un homme libre...**_

D'un même pas déterminé, ils prirent la direction de la sortie de l'auberge ou les attendait Romain.

Le blond était en train de discuter avec le chef du village et vu les gestes que faisait le vieil homme, il était possible d' en conclure qu'il indiquait la route à suivre pour se rendre à la grotte.

Ils s'approchèrent alors que le chef s'éloignait après une dernière courbette respectueuse.

« Il m'a expliqué la route à suivre. Nous devrions arriver rapidement à la grotte. » Leur expliqua le blond alors que le petit dragon reprenait la forme de la clio.

Suivant les indications que lui donnait Romain, Alex engagea le véhicule sur une route de plus en plus chaotique et mal entretenue. Personne n'avait dû s'aventurer près de la grotte depuis une éternité.

« Vous avez une idée sur comment on va bien pouvoir se débarrasser de ce démon?Je ne crois pas que nous soyons prêt pour un tel affrontement »

Max et Alex se souvinrent du récit que leur avait fait Gaël sur l'entraînement que s'était infligé Romain.

« Désolé j'ai oublié de réviser sur le sujet ... » Ironisa Max stopper dans son élan par un regard noir de la part du blond . «Tu pourrais nous expliquer pourquoi tu es d'aussi mauvais poil. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, dans nos vie antérieures, nous n'avons jamais été doué pour établir des plans à l'avance... »

« Nous savions nous battre à l'époque! Nous avions des armes! Nous avons changé depuis ce temps là » fit remarquer Romain en fixant la route devant eux.

«Elle a dit que nous n'étions que des pions sur un échiquier» Les interrompit Gaël en appuyant sa tête contre la vitre de la fenêtre arrière. « Mais ce n'est pas ce que je crois... »

_**Viens, tu verras la route est longue**_

_**Parfois le ciel devient sombre**_

_**Mais les nuages sont encore loin...**_

_**Et même si de fatigue tu tombes**_

_**Dans ta course vagabonde**_

_**Aie le courage de continuer ton chemin...**_

« Et que crois-tu ? » Demanda doucement Alex.

« Je crois que c'est à nous de choisir comment avancer. » Expliqua le châtain le regard perdu dans le vague. « Oui nous ne sommes pas les mêmes, nous avons tous un peu changé, mais ce n'est pas un mal...N'est-ce pas? »

_**Dis-toi que rien n'est écrit**_

_**L'avenir se construit**_

_**Il n'y a que toi pour savoir quelles sont vraiment tes envies...**_

_**Il n'y a que toi pour savoir quel sens donner à ta vie...**_

« Bien sûr que non! » Lui assura Max qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Le roux lui administra une bonne bourrade amicale sur l'épaule et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Quoi qu'ils en pensent nous agissons selon notre propre volonté et rien ne nous empêchera d'atteindre notre but! Ca par contre cela ne changera jamais! »

« Je crois même que c'est cela qui nous rend plus fort » Sourit Alex en leur faisant un clin d'oeil par le rétroviseur.

Il venait de réaliser quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas attaché d'importance pour le moment. Ce n'était que quelques mots presque anodin qu'avait lancé le plus jeune mais cela révélait un fait important.

Malheureusement il ne savait pas comment il pourrait l'expliquer aux autres. Il n'y avait pas de mot à sa connaissance pour définir ce que ce voyage avait commencé par leur faire à tous et en particulier à Gaël.

« J'aimerais bien comprendre comment cela serait possible? » Rétorqua Romain en se renfrognant et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_**Prends entre tes mains ton destin**_

_**Mets les voiles dès ce matin**_

_**Pour la planète où tu veux vivre**_

_**Prends le large rien ne te retient**_

_**C'est ta vie elle t'appartient**_

_**Si tu veux être un homme libre**_

Le brun soupira et arrêta la voiture. Ils étaient arrivé au bout de la route.

Trouver les mots juste n'étaient pas évidents.

Il y eut un instant de silence sidéré à la fin duquel il soupira à nouveau. Avant que Romain ne se fâche, il reprit la parole.

«Depuis que les voix de nos vies antérieures sont éveillé, nous avons les souvenirs de ce que nous étions et de ce que nous désirions...Et de ce fait tous nos regrets par rapport à ce que nous avions perdu. Ce que nous aurions dû être, faire et j'en passe...Mais c'est moi, Alex, qui ait entreprit ce voyage et j'ai décidé de ne pas avoir les mêmes regrets! J'ai changé et vous aussi...Même Gaël! Il n'est pas Goku même si nous avons eut l'impression qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne le montrait des le départ! »

Le brun fixait le châtain par le retroviseur. Celui-ci piqua un fard et détourna la tête

« Nous le savons » rétorqua piqué au vif Romain.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr! » lui répondit Alex. « Puisque jusqu'à présent Gaël lui-même ne se rendait pas compte qu'il y avait une diference entre lui et Goku! Il n'y a que depuis qu'il a rencontré Ririn qu'il affirme qui il est. »

_**Rien qu'un homme enfin libre**_

_**Enfin libre**_

_**Enfin libre**_

« Désolé d'interrompre votre discussion philosophique, mais je crois que nous sommes arrivé et que la demoiselle s'impatiente dehors! » Lança Max en leur montrant Ririn qui se trouvait devant eux.

Elle dégageait une puissante aura qui se détachait d'elle en aiguilles acérées dirigées droit dans leur direction.

**A suivre...**


	20. Chapitre 18: Laisseraistu ?

**Titre:**Voyage vers l'est

Chapitre17:Un homme libre

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki / Originale

**Genre :**Song fic, yaoi

**Auteur :**Mano

**Disclamers :**tout ce beau monde, dans ses incarnations antérieures ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est bien dommage

Les incarnations actuelles sont sorties de mon cerveau

Tableau des réincarnations : Romain Sanzo // Gaël Goku // Alex Hakkai // Max Gojyo

Pour le chapitre dix-huit, j'ai choisi un petit texte de ma composition, histoire de varier « Laisserais-tu? » (Pas du tout crée pour l'occasion mais il convient, non?)

_**Il est sous ce format là**_

_Sous ce format il s'agit des souvenirs des protagonistes et les voix intérieures._

**Mots de l'auteur:** Je tiens à préciser que c'est la version brutNon je ne me cherche pas d'excuse c'est juste que si j'attends d'avoir le temps de corriger le chapitre va dormir dans mes dossiers un temps incertain mais long très long...;)_  
_

Bonne lecture!

**Voyage vers l'est**

**Chapitre 18:** Laisserais-tu?

En voyant les aiguilles rouges se diriger droit sur lui le petit dragon blanc abandonna sa forme de voiture pour celle animal et ainsi esquiver l'attaque de Ririn qui semblait déjà préparer la deuxième salve. Romain et les autres s'éparpillèrent dans demander leur reste pour éviter de faire des cibles trop facile.

Le combat s'annonçait mal. Sans armes. Sans ouverture pour pouvoir approcher la jeune rouquine et tenter de la maîtriser à main nue. Autant dire que si aucun d'entre eux n'avait une idée de génie, ils étaient dans l'incapacité de régler le problème. Surtout que comme l'avait si bien souligné Romain, aucun d'entre eux ne savait comment maîtriser un esprit!

Elle continuait de les bombarder sans répit les obligeant à courir dans tous les sens pour esquiver ses aiguilles d'énergie. Malgré le soutien et l'expérience des combats de leurs vies antérieures aucun d'entre eux ne voyaient comment la neutraliser.

« C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable? » Les provoqua-t-elle avec un rire démoniaque. « Franchement je m'attendais à un peu plus de résistance de votre part! Mais là, ce n'est même pas drôle! »

Elle lança une nouvelle attaque, les obligeant à se replier toujours davantage.

« C'est toi qui triche! » Lança Max en se redressant après une roulade qui lui avait épargné de justesse de se faire embrocher par une des aiguilles. « D'après mes souvenirs, tu ne possédais pas ce genre de pouvoir! »

« Peut être » Lui répondit-elle. « Mais dans mes souvenirs vous étiez loin d'être aussi faible! »

A nouveau les aiguilles d'énergie les prirent pour en chasse. Il leurs devenait impossible de leurs échapper. Chaque nouveau tir semblait gagner en vitesse et en précision.

« Dommage pour vous mais je crois que le voyage va s'arrêter là! » Soupira-telle d'un ton las. « Vous n'êtes pas prêt pour ce qui vous attend... »

« Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider! » Hurla Gaël en se tenant le bras gauche.

Apparemment lors de sa dernière esquive le châtain était mal retombé et il s'était blessé. Il grimaçait de douleur en maintenant sa main droite au niveau de son biceps, où du sang apparaissait entre ses doigts.

« Tu commences à te faire vieux! Tu radote mon pauvre...Dire que j'ai faillit croire que... »

« Croire quoi? » Demanda froidement Romain en s'interposant entre la jeune fille et Gaël.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance! » fit Ririn en haussant les épaules. « Finissons-en tout de suite. »

Sans plus d'avertissement, elle lança sa nouvelle attaque avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Romain ne bougea pas. Il savait que Gaël n'aurait pas le temps d' éviter le coup s'il se déplaçait.

Vu l'angle sous lequel arrivait l'aiguille rouge, il réalisa que la blessure l'immobiliserait car elle allait l'atteindre à la hanche. Tout cela lui confirma ce qu'il envisageait depuis le début des attaques de la jeune fille: elle visait le châtain en particulier!

Au moment de l'impact, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Il se sentit tirer en arrière et pousser au sol avant d'être agrippé par des mains qui l'empêchèrent de se fracasser le crâne sur le sol.

Puis il eut un cri. Un cri si horrible qu'il en serra les poings. Un hurlement dans lequel se mélangeait la douleur et la rage. Jamais il n' avait entendu un tel cri. Mais la présence de Sanzo en lui tressaillit et l'inquiétude grandissante du haut moine le poussa à ouvrir les yeux.

Gaël l'avait tiré en arrière en le poussant vers le côté où Alex et Max s'apprêtaient à éviter la nouvelle attaque. Les mains qui le maintenait, devaient être celles de l'un ou de l'autre, et tout comme lui leur propriétaire ne pouvait détourner son regard du plus jeune qui venait de stopper à main nue l'aiguille.

Gaël avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Tout n'était qu'obscurité autour de lui. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était d'avoir vu Romain qui voulait s'interposer entre lui et la dernière attaque de Ririn. Il avait repoussé le blond pour le protéger puis après... Il ne savait pas: il était incapable de se souvenir.

« _Cela se termine toujours comme ça » _Déclara une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas mais qui lui sembla familière. Elle provenait de partout et nulle part à la fois.

_**Si tu savais voir dans l'ombre,  
Le lieu ou ton âme s'égare et sombre.  
Si tu en découvrais les pouvoirs,  
Traverserais-tu le miroir?**_

Il avait le sentiment de dériver au hasard avec pour unique repère cette voix triste qui ne cessait de répéter qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

« _A chaque fois j'ai dû intervenir de la sorte parce que je n'étais pas assez fort. »_

Alors qu'il continuait de chuter, Gaël remarqua des miroirs qui se rapprochaient de lui. A l'intérieur il vit des images de son passés. Il s'agissait de souvenirs de son premier voyages en compagnie de Sanzo et des autres. Mais ce n'était pas ceux qu'il aimait se rappeler. Non en fait il aurait préférer ne pas avoir à se souvenir de ce que lui montrait les reflets glacés.

_**Changerais-tu d'univers,  
Quitte à te détourner de la lumière?**_

_Il vit le sceptre du moine s'enfoncer dans le flan de Sanzo qui s'était interposé entre lui et cette homme devenu complètement fou. Le diadème autour de sa tête disparut et la transformation commença inexorablement._

C'était ce que lui montrait le reflet du miroir qui était venu se placer sous ses pieds. En voulant détourner la tête, il se trouva face avec celui qui vint de se joindre au premier et qui se trouvait devant lui.

_Ils venaient à peine d'émerger de la prison de sable qui était en train de les enterrer vivant, quand ils s'étaient retrouvé face à Kogaiji bien décidé à récupérer le sutra. Sanzo, empoisonné par le venin d'un scorpion, avait besoin de soin sans attendre. Alors il n'avait pas hésité, espérant que Hakkai pourrait le retenir. A nouveau, toujours aussi douloureusement, la transformation s'était opérée..._**_  
_**

Le miroir suivant vint se placer à sa droite. Les souvenirs qu'il lui montrait, dataient toujours de son premier voyage, mais il en avait un souvenir plus vague. Comme si il refusait de se souvenir clairement de ce qui avait provoqué cette transformation.

« _Pas besoin de nous torturer comme cela. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix! »_L'invectiva la voix avec un ton boudeur.

_**  
Si tu en mesurais les conséquences,  
Plongerais-tu sans crainte dans cette errance?  
Laisserais-tu ton coeur s'y épanouir,  
Sans regret de ne vivre que pour nuire?  
**_

Un nouveau miroir se plaça à sa gauche. Il reprenait les mêmes images que celui de droite. Les reflets gagnèrent en netteté au contact des autres et Gaël ne put s'empêcher d'hurler en frappant contre la cage de verre qui se refermait autour de lui.

_Il pouvait se voir allonger au centre d'un étrange cercle d'incantation. Ceux qui se trouvait autour de lui, le croyait inconscient mais rien ne lui échappait. Ils semblait tous préoccupé par quelque chose qui se trouvait ailleurs et qui se rapprochait de l'endroit où ils étaient._

_**Changerais-tu d'univers,  
Quitte à te détourner de la lumière?  
Si ce choix s'offrait à toi,  
En accepterais-tu la croix?**_

Puis le miroir suivant se plaça derrière lui. Les images qui défilaient dedans continuait de lui montrer des instants de sa vie qu'il aurait préférer oublier. Mais cette fois, les souvenirs était plus précis.

_Il se tenait pieds et poings liée devant l'empereur céleste. Aucune entrave ne pouvait plus le maintenir sous la forme qui lui avait permis de suivre les autres dans leur périple vers l'ouest. Les chaînes lui meurtrissaient la chair mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se débattre et de lutter contre tous ceux qui osaient l'approcher. Kanzeon s'était alors avancé sans peur mais avec énormément de tristesse et avait lancé un sort: la malédiction s'inscrivit sur son dos afin de sceller sa mémoire._

Gaël ne supportait pas de se voir si enragé. L'image de lui que lui renvoyait les miroirs lui devenait si insupportable qu'il aurait voulu disparaître. Il ne pouvait pas être ce montre sanguinaire qui ne faisait plus la différence entre ses ennemis et ses compagnons!

Il ne pouvait pas être celui qui avait sauvagement mordu Gojyo, ou gravement blessé Hakkai avant de s'en prendre à Sanzo. Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans le reflet que lui montrait les miroirs.****

**_Irais tu sans doutes, regrets ou hésitations?  
As-tu la réponse à ces questions?  
Connais-tu suffisamment l'obscurité de ton coeur,  
Pour la maîtriser sans peur ?_**

« _C'est pourtant nous »_Reprit la voix sur un ton las et désabusé.

Gaël comprit alors que celui qui lui parlait depuis son arrivé dans cet enfer, n'était autre que la voix de sa vie antérieure. Il se demandait comment il pouvait l'entendre, alors qu'ils étaient la même personne. Enfin c'était ce qu'il avait comprit en commençant ce voyage, quand les souvenirs avaient ressurgit après l'accident. Puis les paroles d'Alex lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« Puisque jusqu'à présent Gaël lui-même ne se rendait pas compte qu'il y avait une différence entre lui et Goku! Il n'y a que depuis qu'il a rencontré Ririn qu'il affirme qui il est. »_

Une différence entre lui et celui qu'il avait été ?

Quand il avait compris que seul sa mémoire avait été scellé, comme par le passé, il en avait conclu que rien n'avait vraiment changé. Il était resté enfermé si longtemps qu'il avait oublié comment se comportait Goku, mais grâce à ses souvenirs, il avait découvert qu'il avait gardé la même faim insatiable, la même envie de vivre, et surtout celle de rester auprès de ceux qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Mais lentement, il avait senti un décalage. Cela s'était confirmé lors de sa deuxième rencontre avec la déesse Kanzeon. Elle lui avait demander ce dont il se souvenait de sa vie antérieure et avait parut satisfaite de ses réponses. Elle lui avait indiquer comment se sortit du piège du temple et il avait réfléchis depuis à comment il avait fait.

« _Kanzeon pense vraiment que nous sommes différent. »_ Intervint la voix de son passé. « _Elle a sûrement raison, je ne me suis jamais pris la tête avec de tels considérations, surtout tant que j'avais Sanzo et les autres à mes côtés... »_

« Même si tu leur fais du mal? » questionna Gaël avec rage tout en continuant à frapper les miroirs de verre qui continuaient de lui passer en boucle les différentes transformations de sa vie antérieure.

Face à Ririn, il avait affirmé être Gaël et non Goku parce que même si les souvenirs de sa vie passée le hantait, il n'avait pas l'intention d'oublier celui qui il était. Celui qui avait grandit auprès de sa mère adoptive, la tante d'Alex. Celui qui avait rencontré Romain et les autres et qui s'en était fait des amis très proche. Peut lui importait finalement qu'ils soit la réincarnation de Sanzo et des autres! Tous ce qui comptait:c'était qu'il puisse continuer à vivre, à rire, à pleurer même en leur compagnie!

« Je refuse d'agir de la sorte ! Je ne suis pas toi! » Lança-t-il en frappant de toutes ses forces.

«_Il est trop tard »_fut la seule réponse de son alter ego du passé

Un dernier miroir vint se placer au dessus de sa tête.

A l'intérieur il vit ce qui se passait à l'extérieur alors que son esprit était coincé dans cette prison de verre. Toujours à terre, ses amis fixaient le combat qui se déroulait devant eux et qui n'avait plus rien d'un duel ou même d'un affrontement. En voyant son corps bougé seul, il eut du mal à se reconnaître.

Les mains griffus, les cheveux long, un rictus de haine et de rage affiché sur les lèvres, il s'avançait vers Ririn sans plus se soucier des attaques de la jeune rouquine qui reculait pour essayer de lui échapper. Il avait l'impression de voir un chat s'amuser avec un mulot qu'il aurait pris en chasse. Ririn aurait beau fuir, elle n'avait aucune chance, aucune échappatoire possible.

Et quand il en aurait fini avec elle, il s'en prendrait à ses amis.

Aucun d'eux ne pourrait l'arrêter!

**_Changerais-tu d'univers,  
Quitte à te détourner de la lumière?_**

« Non! » hurla Gaël. « Non! »

**A suivre...**


End file.
